Because Of You
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan akan membawanya kepada kepahitan…                                                    Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dunia yang menawarkan kebebasan untuknya ternyata begitu    menakutkan…
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary….**_

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan akan membawanya kepada kepahitan… Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dunia yang menawarkan kebebasan untuknya ternyata begitu

menakutkan… Di dunia bebas itulah ia kehilangan semuanya...

Ia tak pernah meminta untuk suatu hal yang begitu menyulitkannya… Dia tak pernah menginginkan seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya…

.

.

.

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Pandangan mata _pearl-_nya tak henti-hentinya mengiringi matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Pikiran yang tak selaras dengan tubuh yang berdiri di jendela besar yang menampilkan sebuah keagungan ciptaanNya. Ya matahari, ingin rasanya ia terus menatapnya seandainya sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsi kegiatan rutinya sejak ia tinggal di kediaman yang megah ini. "Nona, hari sudah mulai gelap. Bolehkah ku tutup tirainya?" Hinata sedikit tersentak oleh sebuah suara yang beberapa bulan kebelakang selalu menemani dalam dinginya udara di balik bangunan ini. "Y-ya kau boleh menutupnya Matsuri." Lalu ia segera berjalan ke sisi ruangan untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, lagi-lagi suara Matsuri menghentikannya. "Apakah nona ingin aku buatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti?" Ia lalu menatap Matsuri sejenak sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. "Terimakasih Matsuri-chan, tapi itu tidak perlu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi darinya, Hinata langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Matsuri hanya menghela nafas 'nona' yang sudah ia layani dan sudah menjadi temannya selama beberapa bulan ini, masih terlihat murung. Ya, betapa ia sangat mengerti beban berat yang harus 'nonanya' tanggung di usianya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun.

.

.

. &BOU&

_**Ten Months Ego….**_

Betapa bahagianya bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang akan menginjakan kakinya di sekolah menengah atas. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia terlihat begitu sangat bahagia. _Eerr_ mungkin terlihat begitu berlebihan, namun pada kenyataannya, ia berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya. Sebagai putri bungsu dari keluarga kaya di Konoha, membuat kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mahal sekolah dasar ia sudah di masukan ke sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Yang menurut Ayah dan Kakaknya lebih aman untuknya. Dan baru boleh keluar dari tempat yang begitu- menyesakkan -menurutnya, setelah ia memohon dengan sangat kepada _Tou-san _nya dan juga _Nii-san_ satu-satunya dengan syarat yang tentunya tak mudah. Pagi ini seperti biasanya, setelah sarapan bersama keluarganya-yang hanya ada Ayah dan Kakaknya-Hinata bergegas memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke Konoha _High School_. Ya. Sebuah sekolah umum yang tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi kualitasnya, karena seorang Hyuuga Hiashi tidak akan sembarangan dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut masa depan putra-putrinya. Dalam perjalanannya, Hinata tidak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati semoga di hari pertamanya 'menginjakan kaki di dunia bebas' ia tidak menemukan kesialan. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit terkurung dalam mobil yang nyaman, ia keluar dengan perasaan gugup yang luar biasa. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Ia adalah gadis pemalu yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berdiam diri dalam rumah. Latar belakang keluarga yang terpandang dan kaya raya- yang tentunya kekayaanya itu- memang tak sanggup membeli kebebasan bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata sekarang setelah kebebasan sudah ada dalam gengamanya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju gedung yang terlihat menjulang di hadapanya.

.

.

. &BOU&

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya… apakah kau sudah merencanakannya dengan matang?" Lelaki yang berdiri di depan 'tuan'nya itu, menjawab dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Sudah siap semuanya Orochimaru-_sama,_ tinggal menunggu perintah anda selanjutnya." Lelaki setengah baya yaag di panggil Orochimaru tersebut hanya ber 'hn' tanda bahwa ia puas dengan kinerja anak buahnya. Setelah ia menghembuskan asap cerutunya, Orochimaru lalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang bernada memerintahnya. "Hn,.. segera persiapkan, kita akan melakukannya setelah ia dan anak lelakinya kembali. "_Hai_ Orochimaru-_sama_…err … tapi benarkah anda akan menepati janji?" Tatapan mata tajam berpupil menyerupai mata ular, berkilat penuh ketidaksukaan. "Apakah kau meragukanku?... Aku tidak suka menjilat kembali perkataanku Kabuto… gadis Hyuuga itu akan menjadi milikmu kalau kau berhasil dalam misi ini." Orochimaru menyeringai menatap pemuda yang tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Selang beberapa saat Kabuto mengundurkan diri dengan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada tuannya tersebut. Ya. Kabuto Yakushi seorang kaki tangan Orochimaru yang selama ini selalu setia padanya. Selama ini Kabuto tidak pernah meminta imbal jasa –kecuali yang di berikan Orochimaru-setiap kali berhasil menjalankan misi yang diberikan padanya. Namun entah kenapa untuk misi kali ini, ia menginginkan sebuah imbalan. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik berambut hitam sepinggang yang pertama kali ia lihat di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh Hyuuga Corp. Seorang Kabuto Yakushi yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat dengan wanita, tiba-tiba menginginkan seorang gadis? Orochimaru terkekeh memikirkan semua itu.

.

.

. &BOU&

Sudah 6 bulan Hinata merasakan hidup bebas tanpa tembok asrama yang menghalanginya dengan dunia luar. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah yang baru dan tentunya dengan teman-teman yang baru juga. Ia patut bersyukur, walaupun tidak banyak tapi ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Yang mau membantunya dalam segala hal yang Hinata butuhkan. Mereka dapat memahami Hinata yang belum pernah menginjakan kaki di sekolah umum. Dan dengan senang hati mereka akan membantunya terutama yang sangat Hinata butuhkan adalah dalam beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Ada dua gadis yang dengan senang hati mau menemani Hinata kemanapun ia pergi, terutama di lingkungan sekolah. Dua gadis yang berbeda karakter namun mampu membuat gadis Hyuuga yang sering canggung itu selalu nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Yamanaka Ino seorang gadis cantik yang langsung populer dalam beberapa hari ia menginjakan kakinya di Konoha _High_. Gadis cantik yang ramah, ceria dan begitu _fasioneble_ di mata Hinata. Gadis yang selalu membantu Hinata terutama saat ia harus 'bersinggungan' dengan kaum adam yang seringkali membuat Hinata gugup. Sahabat Hinata yang kedua adalah Lee Tenten, seorang gadis keturunan Cina-Jepang yang begitu enerjik dan menguasai beladiri karate. Walaupun ketiga gadis yang bersahabat ini mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda, namun kebersamaan yang mereka jalin-walaupun belum lama- adalah kebersamaan yang saling melengkapi. Hinata yang pemalu dan terlalu baik hati ini seringkali di manfaatkan oleh anak-anak yang kurang 'berhati nurani'. Ia membutuhkan seorang seperti Yamanaka Ino yang berani dan kuat seperti Tenten. Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino yang populer membutuhkan Tenten untuk melindunginya dari gadis-gadis yang iri dan tidak menyukainya. Dan tentunya Hyuuga Hinata yang lembut dan penyabar yang mampu meredakan emosinya yang seringkali meluap tanpa terkendali. Dan untuk Tenten yang _tomboy_, ia butuh sahabat yang feminim seperti Ino dan Hinata yang selalu membuatnya iri karena daya tarik yang mereka berdua miliki. Bagi Tenten, Hinata dan Ino adalah orang yang berharga untuknya yang selalu ingin dia lindungi.

Seperti biasa jam pulang sekolah, koridor selalu penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang berjubel menuju satu pintu yang menghubungkanya dengan dunia kebebasan-menurut mereka- dan Hinata lebih memilih keluar ketika koridor sudah cukup sepi. Hari ini kedua sahabatnya sedang mengikuti klub yang mereka ikuti. Tenten di klub karatenya dan Ino di klub drama. Sedangkan klub yang Hinata ikuti -klub memasak- yang kebetulan berbeda harinya. Hinata berjalan sendiri di koridor sambil beberap kali terdengar helaan nafas darinya. Ya. Hari ini ia akan merasa kesepian lagi di dalam rumah tanpa Ayah dan Kakaknya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah terbiasa tanpa mereka yang sering meninggalkannya di Mension khas Jepang selama berhari-hari. Seandainya ada seorang Ibu atau adik yang menemaninya, mungkin Hinata tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi. Ia cepat-cepat menepis semua pikirannya. Sebelum rasa rindu pada sang Ibu yang telah pergi dan adik perempuanya yang tidak sempat melihat warna dunia menggelayuti hatinya hingga menimbulkan sesak yang selalu membuatnya menangis. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. _Amethys_-nya melirik kesana kemari, mencari ke sekeliling apakah Genma-supir pribadinya- sudah datang atau belum. Tanpa ia ketahui ada sepasang mata hitam yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya, sudah beberapa bulan kegiatan ini selalu ia lakukan. Namun tak sekalipun pria itu mampu menampakan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat gadis incarannya memasuki _Range rover _ putih. Seringaian tampak jelas di sudut bibirnya. " _Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Hyuuga Hinata…"_ gumamnya.

.

.

. &BOU&

"Bisahkah kau berhenti minum Sasuke…"

"…"

"Hah… aku benar-benar gerah setiap kali melihatmu terus minum, atau setiap malam mengencani wanita yang berbeda-beda."

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit serius dengan hidupmu? Kau begitu sukses dan kaya raya di usiamu yang masih muda. Tapi… seumur hidupku menjadi sahabatmu, tidak satu kalipun kau mencintai seorang wanita kecuali-"

"Tak bisahkah kau diam _Dobe_…! atau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas, melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya belum berubah. _Hah…Kami-Sama bisakah Kau mengembalikan sahabatnya sepert lima tahun silam?_ Akhirnya Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

. &BOU&

"Selamat datang Nona…" Pelayan setia Hinata itu menyambut 'nonanya' dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya.

"Ya… Ayame-_san,_" Hinata menjawab dengan begitu tidak bersemangat. Ia langsung menyusuru koridor dalam rumahnya untuk mencapai kamar dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk akibat pelajaran olahraga yang sangat tidak di sukainya. Ayame yang masih setia mengikuti nonanya itu, akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi. "Eemm… Nona, tadi sebelum Hiashi-_sama _berangkat, beliau berpesan supaya anda tidak keluar rumah di malam hari." Hinata langsung berhenti dan melirik Ayame yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menunduk. Hinata tahu bahwa Ayahnya memang tidak mudah memberikan izin untuknya apabila ingin keluar di jam luar sekolah. "Maksudmu… dengan pengawal pun aku tidak boleh keluar?" Ayame menjawab pertanyaan nonanya masih dengan menunduk. "Kata Hiashi_-sama_, nona tidak boleh keluar sendirian dan mulai besok Genma-san dan beberapa orang lainya akan menunggu anda sampai pulang sekolah." Hinata hanya diam menanggapi perkataan pelayannya itu. Ia langsung berlalu memasuki kamarnya dan sebelum masuk, Ayame kembali mengintrupsi. "Nona… apakah makan malam nanti, saya antar ke kamar anda?" Hinata hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai persetujuan. Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar pintu _Shoji _ yang bergeser lalu tertutup kembali.

Di dalam kamar, Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang menurutnya menjadi sangat nyaman di saat lelah sedang menderanya. Pandangan matanya menerawang, ia memikirkan pesan Ayahnya. Tidak biasanya Ayahnya benar-benar melarang keluar sampai seperti ini. Kenapa Ayahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _overprotective_? Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang sangat mengancam keselamatannya? Haah… Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hinata tahu bahwa ia adalah anak seorang konglomerat, yang tidak mungkin terlewatkan oleh para penjahat yang menginginkan uang ayahnya. Tapi ia merasa selama ini, ia tidak terlalu mencolok di depan umum. Ia jarang menampakan diri di depan media kecuali beberapa kali. Itupun dikarenakan pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaan Ayahnya. Yang menuntutnya sebagai salah satu pewaris Hyuuga Corp menampakan diri di depan semua relasi ayahnya dan tentu beberapa media bisnis yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan meliput pesta perayaan peluncuran cabang Hyuuga Corp di beberapa daerah. Terlarut dengan isi benaknya yang begitu penuh dan rasa lelah yang mendera, Hyuuga cantik itu perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan mata bulannya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

. &BOU&

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memandangi berbagai dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Kedua tangannya menumpu kepalanya dan beberapa kali meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ponsel pintarnya bordering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke melirik ponselnya mencari tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Setelah ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar, ia langsung cepat-cepat membukanya.

**From: Suigetsu**

**Tua bangka itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada perusahaan ternama di Konoha.**

**Kuharap dia tidak mengincar milikmu Sasuke…**

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, Suigetsu adalah teman sekaligus anak buah yang ia jadikan mata-mata untuk menyusup ke sebuah organisasi kotor yang di pimpin oleh seorang laki-laki licik. Sasuke harus segera menggagalkan rencana busuk laki-laki itu. Sebelum tua bangka itu memporak-porandakan semua perusahaan besar di Konoha. Belum sempat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruanganya terbuka tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke-kun~… apakah kau sangat sibuk? Hingga satu minggu ini kau tak sempat mengunjungiku?" Tangan wanita itu langsung menggelayut manja tanpa persetujuan lebih dahulu dari sang empunya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?... apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sangat sibuk?" Sasuke berusaha menepis tangan yang mulai menjelajah di sepanjang lehernya. "Tapi aku tak tahan~ … aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke benar-benar merasa risih dengan kelakuan wanita yang masih saja menciumi seluruh bagian waahnya tanpa malu. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Pulanglah gadis kecil, kau hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaanku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar tanpa berpikir bahwa ucapannya akan menyakiti lawan bicaranya. Tanpa merasa takut, wanita itu kembali, mengeluarkakn suaranya tetapi tidak ada lagi kata-kata manja seperti awal pembicaraan. "Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi Sasuke-kun, bukankah kau sudah membuktikannya?"

Sambil mrnyeringai wanita itu menambahkan. "Kau yang membuatku menjadi wanita dewasa dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Karena aku me-"

"Pulanglah Shion, belajarlah dengan baik. Bukankah kau tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu?" Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit lunak dan datar seperti biasanya. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Shion' itu hanya diam. Ya. Dia memang tak pernah bisa mengambil sedikit saja hati pria yang sekarang berdiri memunggunginya menghadap jendela. Semua telah ia lakukan demi pria itu. Semuanya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa lagi dalam dirinya. Namun tetap saja semua pengorbananya tidak sanggup menggoyahkan hati baja pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Gadis itu tetap menampakan ekspresi bahagia dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Tak mempedulikan bahwa pria yang dicintainya bersikap acuh padanya.

"Sasuke-kun….aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya padamu tentang pertunangan yang tempo hari pernah Ayahku bicarakan denganmu dan aku ingin tahu pesta seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk pertunangan kita nanti karena-"

"Tidak akan ada pertunangan Shion…."Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak,

"Lagipula aku tak pernah mengiyakan permintaannya." Seringaian kejam terlihat dari bibir yang begitu menggoda setiap hawa yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu membeku di tempat mendengar kata- kata yang terucap dari bibir pria yang menjadi 'dunianya'.

"Kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik dariku." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis yang sekarang tertunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia kembali menambahkan kata-katanya yang semakin membuat gadis di depanya semakin terpuruk. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untukku, lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikat hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Jadi kau jangan pernah berharap apapun padaku."

"Tapi semua yang pernah kita lakukan, apakah kau-

"Bukankah dari awal kau sudah tahu… bahwa aku bukanlah pria baik-baik? Tapi kau masih saja mendekatiku."

"Ku pikir kau bisa berubah-"

"Karena kau anak seorang Perdana Menteri?" Sasuke menyeringai setelah beberapa kali memotong perkataan gadis yang sekarang telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Bagiku semua wanita sama saja." Sasuke menyeringai dan mata _onyx-_nya berkilat menakutkan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kehebatannya melayaniku di atas ranjang." Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar melihat ekspresi kaget gadis di hadapannya. Isak tangis Shion semakin keras mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Dadanya serasa begitu sesak sampai mencekik.

"Jadi… sebelum kau semakin menyesalinya, pergilah… dan jangan menampakan diri lagi di depanku." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dan hendak berlalu. Akan tetapi, ucapan Shion selanjutnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," sambil menahan tangis ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"S-sasuke-kun menjadikanku apa. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Hiks…Aku rela di jadikan pelampiasamu, asalkan kau jangan pernah menyuruhku menjauh darimu." Ya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Kecuali tetap bertahan. Sasuke Uchiha punya segalanya. Ia tak akan gentar hanya dengan sebuah 'ancaman' sepele dari seorang gadis yang begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"Terserah… tapi aku sudah bosan padamu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang masih berdiri membeku di dalam ruangannya, Sasuke keluar dengan debaman pintu yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

.

.

. &BOU&

Pagi ini berbeda bagi gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terlihat lebih ceria dikarenakan di ruang makan terdapat dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Ohayou_… _T-tou-san, _Neji-_Nii…"_

"Hn"Sang ayah hanya memberikan gumaman.

"_Ohayou_…Nata-_chan._ Pagi ini kau mendapat kiriman bunga lagi," ucap Neji dengan nada tenangnya. Pipi pualam Hinata langsung berubah merah. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia selalu mendapatkan kiriman bunga dari orang yang tidak ia ketahui. Bukan hanya di rumahnya melainkan juga di loker sekolahnya yang selalu ia kunci-entah bagaimana caranya. Ya Hinata memang tidak sepopuler Ino dalam hal 'menggaet' perhatian siswa di sekolahnya. Tapi kepiawaiannya dalam hal memberikan senyuman manis yang malu-malu di sertai rona merah yang selalu muncul di kedua pipinya yang seperti pualam, membuat ia layak diperhitungkan sebagai gadis 'incaran' di Konoha _High_. Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba untuk menyelidiki siapa yang melakukan itu semua, namun hasilnya nihil. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu siapa _admirer-nya._ Pengirim yang kadang hanya mencantumkan beberapa kalimat yang berisi semangat atau ungkapan yang menjurus pada _'aku mencintaimu' _secara tersirat –seperti itulah yang Hinata tangkap- dan diakhiri dengan kata Lebah. Tidak mungkin nama orang itu Lebah kan? Hiashi nampak tetap tenang mendengar obrolan ringan kedua anaknya. Dan hanya menatap wajah anak bungsunya sejenak, menyaksikan pipi putihnya berubah menjadi merah. Ya. Hiashi mengakui bahwa kedua anaknya memang mempunyai daya tarik kuat untuk lawan jenisnya. Pikirnya bangga. Setenang-tenangnya Hiashi yang hampir selalu berekspresi datar, namun dalam hatinya ia selalu merasa sangat bahagia mempunyai dua permata hati yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

Melihat tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir adiknya kecuali rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _cubby-_nya, Neji kembali menambahkan."Apakah pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak ada kegiatan." Neji mengajukan pertanyaan untuk meredakan rasa malu yang sedang Hinata alami. Hinata yang baru memegang sumpit langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Mata bulan itu mengerjap beberapa kali karena ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari kakaknya. Mengetahui kebingungan adiknya, Neji memberi penjelasan lagi."Karena sore nanti kita akan berangkat ke Amegakure."

Mata perak Hinata berbinar senang kerena ia mengerti dengan ucapan kakaknya. "B-benarkah? Apakah kita akan mengunjungi makam _Kaa-san_ dan _Imouto-chan_?"

Kali ini Hiashi yang memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan putri bungsunya. "Hn…apa kau lupa bahwa sebentar lagi hari peringatan kematian _Kaa-san_-mu?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Sambil memainkan sumpitnya, Hinata berucap, "B-bukan begitu _Tou-san_ tapi bukankah masih satu bulan lagi?"

"Hn… _Tou-san _tahu. Tapi entah kenapa _Tou-san_ ingin sekali mengunjungi mereka." Dengan sikap tenang dan nada datar yang sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

"_Hai_…_Tou-san,_ aku akan usahakan untuk pulang cepat nanti." Sesudah meminum susu coklatnya, Hinata berpamitan dan segera bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum cerah saat melihat kedua sahabatnya melambai di depan gerbang.

"_Ohayou… _Hina-chan? Kedua sahabatnya menyapa secara bersamaan. Hinata berlari ke arah mereka, dengan nafas tersengal ia menjawab sapaan mereka berdua. "Hah…hah.. S-selamat pagi Ino-chan, Tenten-chan…A-ku hampir saja terlambat..."

"Tenanglah Hina-chan, Angko-_sensei_ belum masuk kelas, ku kira kita masih punya waktu 10 menit." Hinata dan Tenten mengernyit menanggapi perkataan sahabat mereka yang selalu ceria walaupun 'maut' sedang mengintai mereka bertiga. 10 menit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk mencapai lantai tiga dimana kelas mereka berada. Dan mereka belum melewati halaman sekolah yang terlihat begitu panjang tanpa ujung. Oh _poor ladies._

_._

_._

_._

"Hah benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." Tenten merebahkan diri di samping kedua sahabatnya yang sedang membuka _Bentou_ mereka. Angin berhembus menyejukan di atap sekolah. Tempat yang begitu di gemari bagi gadis-gadis cantik ini.

"A-apakah kau tidak membawa bekal Tenten-chan?" Hinata melirik Tenten di sampingnya. Gadis itu menumpukan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Hah… tadi pagi aku berangkat kesiangan jadi aku meninggalkan bekalku." Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya. "Kau b-boleh memakan bekalku…aku membawa cukup banyak."

"Benarkah...?" Tenten menanggapi tawaran Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Tetapi tatapan sinis dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut _blonde_. "Bilang saja kalau kau selalu lebih menyukai bekal Hinata kan? Makanya kau pura-pura meninggalkan bekalmu."Hinata buru-buru membuka suaranya, sebelum kalimat ejekan dari dua sahabatnya terlontar. "S-sudahlah… Ino-chan, lagi pula aku bawa banyak kok…" ia tersenyum lembut "Kalau Ino-chan mau, kau juga boleh memakan punyaku." Ino hanya mendengus "Huh… Kau selalu seperti itu Hinata, tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja galak dengan seseorang?" ujar Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata hanya menanggapi protes sahabatnya dengan senyuman manis. Mereka bertiga akhirnya saling berbagi bekal. Dan setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya, mereka duduk dengan menikmati angina musim gugur yang berhembus dingin namun menenangkan.

"Apa kau tahu gossip terbaru dari salah satu _Senpai _popular kita Hinata?" Hinata yang sedang meminum jus kalengannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada salah satu sahabatnya yang begitu banyak tahu tentang apapun yang sedang beredar panas di sekitar mereka, terutama di lingkungan sekolah. Sedangkan Tenten terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _PC _yang sedang di mainkannya. Melihat Hinata yang belum menanggapi ucapannya, Ino menambahkan lagi ucapannya dengan penjelasan yang lebih panjang.

"Aku dengar Shion-_senpai _di campakan kekasihnya yang kaya raya dan tampan itu." Ino menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

"Kau tahu? Betapa senangnya aku mendengar kabar itu, jadi _senpai_ yang sangat menyebalkan itu tidak besar kepala lagi haha…" ujarnya sambil tertawa senang. Hinata akhirnya menanggapi perkataan Ino. "Emm…benarkah Ino-chan? Kasian sekali dia… p-padahal ia begitu cantik dan sangat mempesona kenapa ada pemuda yang mencampakannya?" Ino kembali mendengus "Biar dia rasakan, berani-beraninya ia menggoda Shika-kun di depanku, huh!..oh ya! Pria yang mencampakan Shion itu sangat tampan Hinata, Ia benar-benar pria dewasa idaman para gadis-gadis." Ino berkata sambil mata _aquamarine_-nya berbinar bahagia dan tak lupa pipinya yang putih bersemu merah seperti kebiasaan Hinata.

"A-apakah kau pernah melihat mantan k-kekasih Shion-_senpai_?" Tanpa melirik Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, Tenten membuka suaranya. "Hah… Hinata, apakah benar kau tak pernah melihat muka Uchiha Sasuke yang sering terlihat di majalah bisnis? Bukankah keluargamu juga pembisnis? Mungkin kau pernah bertemu di suatu pesta… mungkin." Tenten mengakhiri ucapannya yang lumayan panjang.

"Tenten yang seperti 'pria' saja mengetahui seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke itu… hah… kau benar-benar sangat payah Hinata..." Tenten memberikan pandangan menusuk kepada salah satu sahabatnya yang berani mengatainya seperti pria.

"Apa kau mau merasakan sedikit tenagaku yang seperi 'pria' ini Ino-chan…? Tenten menekan setiap kata-katanya hingga terdengar menakutkan. Ino hanya terkekeh melihat muka Tenten hampir berubah menyerupai seorang yang menahan sakit perut. Mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang hampir 'berperang' lagi Hinata bergumam.

" Emm… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di pesta dan tentunya di majalah bisnis seperti yang kau katakana Ino-chan…"

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu Hinata? Dia benar-benar tampan kan?"

"M-menurutku ia menyeramkan, aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum."

"Hah… kau ini… seandainya aku punya kesempatan seertimu, aku akan langsung menghampirinya dan meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi kuharap _admire-_mu selama ini setampan dia" Ino terkikik sendiri menanggapi ucapannya barusan. Sedangkan Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya yang tentunya membuat pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

&BOU&

Hinata berlarian setelah sampai di depan komplek kediamannya. Entah kenapa Genma-supir pribadinya-tidak menunggui seperti biasanya, alhasil Hinata harus naik _Bus_ –yang baru pertama kalinya- dan sampai disitu, keberuntungan belum juga memihaknya. Ia salah menaiki _Bus_ yang akhirnya ia terlambat sampai rumahnya. Sambil tetap berlari, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa tadi ia menolak niat baik kedua sahabatnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh yang biasa ia tempuh tidak lebih dari 30 menit itu, mendadak berubah menjadi beberapa kali lipat. Dan sama sekali Hinata tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Tidak dengan nomor ponsel ayah maupun kakaknya, tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya ataupun membalas pesan yang Hinata kirim. Nomor rumahnya pun tiba-tiba tidak bisa tersambung. Hinata benar-benar mulai khawatir dengan semua ini. Berbagai dugaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. _Apakah ayah dan kakaknya sudah berangkat dan meninggalkannya karena kesal, ia tidak menepati janji untuk pulang sebagaimana yang telah mereka tentukan?_ Tapi Hinata tahu ayah dan kakaknya bukanlah orang seperti itu, walaupun mereka terlihat begitu kaku dan tidak ramah, tapi mereka bukan orang yang kejam, apalagi pada Hinata. Hinata kembali memacu larinya tidak mempedulikan peluh yang menetes dan rasa pegal di dua kakinya. _Kenapa ia merasa rumahnya menjadi begitu jauh?_ Semakin mendekati kediamannya Hinata semakin khawatir karena ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka lebar dengan beberapa mobil berjejer. Semakin mendekat, ia mendengar suara-suara seperti _tembakan…Kami-sama…_

_ ~TBC~_

Baru pembukaan…tapi udah sepanjang ini..salam kenal?aku adalah author baru.

Mohon Bantuannya…. Terimakasih bagi yang berkenan…RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary….**_

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan akan membawanya kepada kepahitan… Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dunia yang menawarkan kebebasan untuknya ternyata begitu

menakutkan… Di dunia bebas itulah ia kehilangan semuanya...

Ia tak pernah meminta untuk suatu hal yang begitu menyulitkannya… Dia tak pernah menginginkan seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya…

.

.

.

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Alur mundur (sampai beberapa chapter) dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_previous_

_Hinata kembali memacu larinya tidak mempedulikan peluh yang menetes dan rasa pegal di dua kakinya. Kenapa ia merasa rumahnya menjadi begitu jauh? Semakin mendekati kediamannya Hinata semakin khawatir karena ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka lebar dengan beberapa mobil berjejer. Semakin mendekat, ia mendengar suara-suara seperti tembakan…Kami-sama…_

Part II

.

.

.

Bagi seorang gadis kecil yang telah kehilangan Ibu di usia balita, Hinata Hyuuga hampir lupa, bagaimana hangatnya dekapan seorang Ibu. Bagaimana ia akan menghapus air mata kesedihannya dikala putri kecilnya menangis karena teman leleki di _pree school_ sering mengambil boneka beruang lembut itu, semakin memudar dalam memorinya karena gilasan sang waktu. Namun Hinata yakin, semua itu takkan pernah hilang dalam palung hatinya sampai ia mati. Gadis kecil yang rapuh karena 'sebelah penopang hidupnya' pergi, Hinata tumbuh menjadi pribadi tertutup. Walaupun begitu, pondasi kuat yang selama ini ia coba bangun, untuk melindungi jiwanya dari kerapuhan, perlahan-lahan membuahkan hasil. Ya. Ia mampu hidup mandiri tanpa embel-embel 'kekuatan Ayahnya'. Namun begitu, apakah ia masih sanggup bertahan apabila ia kembali kehilangan satu-satunya penopang yang ia miliki?

.

.

.

Air mata menetes begitu deras, tersapu angin yang menampar wajahnya karena cepatnya ia berlari. Hinata tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di dalam kediamannya. Belum sempat ia menginjakan kakinya di halaman rumahnya, karena tubuh yang tiba-tiba membeku. Ada sebuah tangan yang membekapnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba meronta, namun seluruh sendi tulangnya tiba-tiba melemas setelah ia mendengar berbagai jeritan yang menggema di penjuru rumahnya. Hinata merasa tubuhnya melayang tidak ada lagi yang mampu ia pikirkan kecuali gelap dan kebas yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

&BOU&

.

.

.

Kediaman yang biasanya begitu penuh dengan pelayan pribadi yang mondar-mandir dan pengawal di setiap sudut Mension tradisional Jepang itu, tiba-tiba terasa begitu lengang. Hiashi Hyuuga yang begitu tenang dan terlihat begitu berwibawa, merasa sedikit resah dan tidak tenang. Namun ia berusaha menepis semua isi benaknya yang seperti meraungkan sesuatu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Para pelayan sudah mulai menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang akan di bawa tuan mereka bepergian selama beberapa hari. Hiashi berencana hanya ingin membawa sedikit pengawal, agar kunjungannya ke tempat istri dan anak bungsunya-yang telah tiada- menjadi penuh ketenangan. Hiashi yang tengah duduk di beranda rumah sambil menikmati _ocha_ hangat dan beberapa kudapan yang menemani ia memandangi ikan koi, sedikit terperanjat saat putra sulungnya tiba-tiba mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Hening beberapa saat sampai suara Neji mengambil alih. "Otou-san… apakah tidak apa-apa Tou-san tidak menerima kerja sama yang di tawarkan Orochimaru?" Neji mengajukan pertanyaannya dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan. Tanpa tahu bahwa, tersirat sedikit rasa khawatir dari raut wajah ayahnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Hiashi terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tou-san tidak suka bekerja sama dengan orang-orang kotor. Neji… Kakekmu membangun Hyuuga Corp dengan keringat dan perjuangan yang bersih. Dan Tou-san tidak ingin menghancurkan dan mengotori perusahaan. Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk bekerjasama. Dia licik suatu saat kau akan tahu." Neji masih terdiam merenungi perkataan ayahnya barusan.

"Tapi cara Tou-san menolaknya terlalu membahayakan… Orochimaru bukan hanya manusia licik tapi dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan semua yang tidak ia sukai." Dengan nada datar seperti biasa, Neji mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Hiashi yang masih nampak tenang dengan perkataan putranya tersebut, tiba-tiba mengucapakan sesuatu yang membuat Neji khawatir. "Kalau itu terjadi, biarlah Tou-san yang menanggung…" hening beberapa saat, "Kau hanya perlu tetap hidup dan menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Ia lemah dan tidak bisa hidup sendiri." Hiashi menyelesaikan ucapannya tanpa tahu betapa dada putra sulungnya berdentum menyakitkan. Kenapa Ayah bicara seperti itu? Neji berusaha menepis semua prasangka buruk yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun Tou-san, kita yang akan menjaga Hinata bersama-sama." Neji menepis jauh-jauh rasa khawatrinya. Bagi mereka berdua, Hinata adalah titipan dan 'reingkarnasi' Ibunya. Rupa dan sifat Hinata benar-benar hampir sama persis dengan Ibunya. Dan menjaga Hinata adalah tujuan mereka. Walaupun Hiashi tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada putri bungsunya, tetapi tidak seharipun ia berhenti memikirkan Hinata. Bagaimana anak itu jika tanpa aku dan Neji? Pikir Hiashi sendu. Satu hal yang tidak mereka tahu bahwa, Hinata jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

.

.

&BOU&

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan _VIP Club_ malam ternama di Konoha, tampak seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang bercumbu penuh gairah dengan gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Pemuda pirang yang duduk di seberangnya, terlihat bosan memandangi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya tersebut. _Vodka_ yang sedang di tenggaknya, tidak mengurangi rasa bosannya. Naruto benar-benar gerah melihat dua manusia dewasa yang seperti sudah tidak punya urat malu itu.

"Teme..! kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan ingin bercinta, lebih baik pesan kamar dan jangan beradegan 'panas' di hadapanku!" Dengan sedikit nada kesal Naruto berusaha menghentikan perilaku bejat dua orang itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan malah pemandangan dimana Sasuke meremas bokong wanita di pangkuannya. Sasuke menghentikan pagutannya, dan menelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai untuk melihat reaksi sahabat baiknya itu. Naruto benar-benar kesal, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dari bayi dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh memesan tempat lain Dobe… atau kau ingin 'berbagi' denganku? Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar menyaksikan perubahan raut muka Naruto yang menegang menahan amarah. Naruto juga tidak kalah brengseknya dari Sasuke. Dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya itu bisa cepat-cepat menemukan gadis yang mampu membawa Sasuke keluar dari dunia-nya yang sangat 'kotor'.

"Ini belum jam tujuh malam, tapi kau sudah terlihat sangat bergairah Sasuke-kun~" Wanita yang duduk di pangkuan itu mendesahkan suaranya yang terdengar begitu erotis, namun menjijikan di telinga Naruto. Daripada mendengar suara-suara yang membuat telinganya gatal, ia lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan yang nyaman, dan mendengar suara bising akibat musik yang menggema di lantai _dance club_ tersebut.

"Teme, aku akan menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit." Tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan dari sahabatnya yang 'gila' itu, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asik menggerayangi wanita simpanannya yang entah keberapa.

"Kenapa berhenti Sasuke-kun~?" rengek wanita yang sepertinya sangat kecewa karena Sasuke menghentikan 'kegiatan' yang mengasyikan itu. Sasuke melihat _ponsel_nya yang bordering. Setelah mengetahui bahwa nomor yang tertera di kayar adalah 'mata-mata' kepercayaannya, Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Sasuke! Cepatlah ke kediaman Hyuuga! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Orochimaru bukan ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Hyuuga…. melainkan menghabisi semuanya_." Terdengar suara yang memekakan sebelum ia menempelkan ponsel itu dengan sempurna ke telinganya.

"_Shiit!_… kau di mana sekarang?" Umpatan terdengar dari bibir sensual Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"_Aku sudah menjauh dari rumah itu, dengan membawa seseorang_." Terdengar nada yang lebih pelan dari seberang.

"Siapapun yang kau bawa itu, bawa dia ke rumah." Sasuke langsung mengakhiri sambungan tanpa persetujuan lawan bicaranya. Sasuke langsung mencari nomor seseorang di _ponsel-nya_ dan segera menekan tombol _dial_.

"_Halo_?"

"Jugo, segera bawa beberapa orang ke kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi sekarang juga…dan jangan lupa bawa senjata. Orochimaru sedang membuat masalah disana." ia memberikan perintahnya dengan nada tenang yang terdengar dalam.

"_Hai, Sasuke-sama kami akan kesana sekarang juga_"

"Hn, kita bertemu disana." Tuutt…sambungan terputus. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu mengabaikan panggilan wanita yang merasa sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil _Porche_ hitam, yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, mata _onyx_ itu menatap tajam jalanan di depannya. Namun benaknya berlarian mundur ke masa lalu. Ya. Betapa tua bangka berpupil layaknya ular itu, juga pernah menghancurkan hidupnya. Membuatnya menjadi pesakitan yang benar-benar sakit. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki bangsat itu setelah bertahun-tahun ia mengejarnya dan berkali-kali pula ia meloloskan diri. Licin layaknya ular. Orochimaru selalu mengendalikan apapun dari belakang layar, sehingga kejahatan yang ia lakukan selalu lolos dari jerat hukum. Betapa bodohnya orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi budaknya dan berakhir sia-sia dengan kematian atau hidup dalam dinginnya penjara. Dan sekarang setelah bajingan itu muncul lagi dengan membawa masalah untuk orang lain, ia berjanji akan membunuh Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu berdecit dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke langsung keluar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam bangunan yang terlihat di dalamnya sudah porak poranda. Ia melihat beberapa anak buahnya yang juga baru keluar dari mobil. Mereka langsung membungkuk hormat, mengetahui 'tuan'nya sudah tiba.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan periksa apakah masih ada korban yang selamat!" Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Hai! Sasuke-_sama_."

Ia memang sudah terlambat. Sasuke tidak menemukan satupun orang-orang Orochimaru. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa pengawal Hyuuga yang sudah tergeletak entah masih hidup atau tidak. Sasuke langsung berlari menyusuru koridor rumah. Tujuan utamanya adalah sang pemilik rumah. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat 'baik' –juga sebaliknya Neji- namun mereka tidak mempunyai masalah yang serius. Kecuali masalah 'harus menjadi yang terbaik di segala hal'. Persaingan yang mereka bangun sejak menginjakan kaki di bangku _Junior School_. Sasuke membuka semua ruangan yang ia temui, walaupun ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _rival_ abadinya, tapi setidaknya seandainya Neji tewas ia ingin menemukan mayatnya. Nihil. Sasuke tidak menemukan Neji maupun Hiashi, selain ruangan yang berantakan. 'Semoga mereka sempat melarikan diri' batinnya. Anak buahnya menemukan sekumpulan wanita-pelayan- yang di sekap di bangunan belakang. Setelah ia merasa usahanya sia-sia belaka, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskaan untuk kembali –bersama anak buahnya. Setelah ia meninggalkan tempai itu, beberapa saat kemudian polisi datang.

Sasuke langsung menuju mension megahnya. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang di bawa Suigetsu. Apakah Neji? Atau Hiashi? Atau seseorang yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya?

.

.

.

&BOU&

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah ia berusaha membuka mata, dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah kepalanya yang terasa begitu pusing. Hinata terdiam sesaat. Setelah ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang terlihat begitu tinggi, ia tahu bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget dan terduduk. Mengabaikan sakit kepalanya yang serasa berdentum-dentum. Kalau sekarang ia tidak berada dalam kamarnya, berarti kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi? Tidak. Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa yang sekarang berputar dalam memorinya adalah hasil dari mimpi yang terlalu lelah. Ya. Hinata yakin itu. Tapi kenyataan sekarang ia terbangun di tempat asing, dugaan yang tadi begitu ia yakini, perlahan-lahan luntur. Berubah menjadi rasa takut yang luar biasa. Otou-san…. Neji-Nii…bukankah seharusnya kita pergi bersama ke Otogakure? Kenapa aku malah berada di tempat asing ini? Hinata menangis, ia benar-benar ingat bahwa tadi malam yang ia lihat adalah nyata. Bukan mimpi. Hinata terus menangis, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi pada Ayah dan kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa 'seseorang' yang dibawa Suigetsu adalah adik Hyuuga Neji, putri bungsu Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia memang tidak mengenal gadis itu secara pribadi. Hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Karena gadis itu adalah incaran musuhnya, tidak ada salahnya kan? Menampungnya demi menghambat kemenangan Orochimaru.

"Hiks….Otou-san…Neji-Nii…Hiks k-kenapa kalian meninggalkan a-aku…b-bukankah kita akan pergi bersama….hiks…" Suara tangis pilu terus terdengar dari bibir penuh yang terlihat memerah. Karena Hinata tak henti-hentinya Hinata sadari, ada sesosok tubuh tegap yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata tajamnya mengamati tubuh yang sedang berguncang menahan tangis itu. Ia tetap terdiam, sampai Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua pasang mata berlainan warna itu saling memandang. Mata sehitam malam yang terlihat begitu tajam dan menghanyutkan, memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan tangis Hinata seketika terhenti dan mata seindah bulan'nya memandang dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Mereka tetap terdiam beberapa saat tanpa satupun berinisiatif membuka suara. Sasuke berjalan ke sisi ruangan. Ia memunggungi Hinata dan pandangannya menembus keluar jendela memandang lawan bicaranya, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?"

"…" tak ada respon dari gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggal dulu disini. Ini akan lebih aman."

"….A-apa m-maksudmu?... d-dan k-kenapa aku ada disini…?" Dengan terbata Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang menggelayut di benaknya. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Hinata menambahkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat penting.

"D-dimana Otou-san dan Neji-Nii…? A-aku igin b-bertemu m-mereka…"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap lurus gadis yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja" –'_Semoga saja'_ Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

" Kau sekarang berada di rumahku. Kalau kau mau selamat jangan coba-coba keluar dari rumah ini." Kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan, malah membuat gadis di hadapannya terlihat semakin menciut. Sebelum gadis itu salah paham dengan ucapannya, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan.

"Ada sekelompok orang yang mengincarmu di luar sana."

"A-aku ingin bertemu ayahku." Dengan takut-takut, Hinata menyampaikan keinginannya.

Sasuke memghela nafas sejenak.

"Tidak sekarang… paling tidak tunggulah sampai situasinya aman." Sasuke belum sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Ayah dan kakak gadis itu. "Sekarang mandilah, sebentar lagi pelayan akan mengantarkan makan pagi untukmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung keluar.

Dalam benak Hinata bermunculan semakin banyak kekhawatiran yang membuat ia kembali menangis. '_Kami-Sama lindungi Ayah dan Kakakku dimanapun mereka berada'_.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sedang terjadi ketegangan yang luar biasa. Orochimaru merasa rencananya telah gagal.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar mencarinya dengan teliti Kabuto?" Suara rendah bernada ancaman. Namun pemuda yang dimaksud tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali.

"Saya yakin Tuan, kami sudah mencarinya di setiap ruangan. Tapi kami tidak menemukan kotak yang anda cari." Dengan nada tenang yang luar biasa, Kabuto tidak gentar menghadapi tatapan menyelidik Tuan'nya itu.

"Kau simpan dimana Hiashi?" desisnya.

"Kami juga tidak menemukan Hyuuga Hinata pada saat penyerangan" kata Kabuto memberikan penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kotak itu ada padanya" imbuhnya.

Tanpa kotak itu, Orochimaru tidak dapat menghancurkan Hiashi. Karena Hiashi lebih memilih mati daripada memberitahukan dimana kotak itu berada, Dan Orochimaru tidak menginginkan kematian secepat itu. Setidaknya sebelum Hiashi tersiksa karena melihat kehancurannya sendiri.

"Kau juga tidak bisa menangkap Neji. Apakah obsesimu akhir-akhir ini membuat kekuatanmu melemah Kabuto? Pertanyaan yang begitu menyinggung.

"Tidak Orochimaru-sama, Neji tertembak di dadanya. Mungkin ia tidak akan tertolong walaupun berhasil melariksn diri," Kabuto berusaha mengabaikan intimidasi dari Orochimaru.

"Hm… baiklah… masih ada satu cara yang membuat Hiashi buka mulut. Temukan anak bungsunya…" Orochimaru menyeringai iblis, "Lihat Hiashi, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada putri kecilmu," desisnya dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang membahana. Kabuto terdiam, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis yang di cintainya. Dengan keberanian ia bertekad mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan pada Hyuuga Hinata Tuan"

"Kau takut aku akan menyakitinya…?" seringaian iblis Orochimaru semakin lebar.

"Tenang saja aku akan menyuruhmu yang melakukannya," jeda sejenak.

"Di hadapan Hiashi tentunya hahaha…."

Tidak ada respon yang di tunjukan dari wajah Kabuto yang terlihat begitu tenang seperti tak terusik. Walaupun tak dapat di pungkiri, hatinya bergemuruh senang mendengar ucapan manusia yang sekarang duduk menyamping di hadapannya dengan begitu angkuh.

.

.

.

&BOU&

Berita tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi pada keluarga konglomerat di Konoha, langsung menyebar keseluruh penjuru Jepang. Walaupun tidak di temukan satupun mayat dari pemilik rumah-artinya masih ada kemungkinan ketiga Hyuuga masih selamat- hanya beberapa mayat yang diduga dari pengawal Hyuuga dan si tetap saja berita itu sangat menggemparkan. Kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga, pasti akan menjadi rebutan dan menimbulkan kekacauan bagi beberapa pemegang saham yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 20%. Walaupun tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi _president director_ selama Hiashi belum di temukan meninggal. Keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan polisi pun kesulitan mencari jejak 'ketiga'Hyuuga itu. Mengetahui sahabat yang begitu mereka sayangi, Ino dan Tenten tak kuasa membendung tangis. Hinata dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik dan sangat lembut. Ia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan teman-temannya. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah dibenci kecuali segelintir orang yang iri dengan keberuntungannya.

"Hiks…Hinata, hiks hiks.." Ino dan Tenten tidak berhenti menangis sejak mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa Hinata. Alhasil sekarang mereka meringkuk di atap tempat favorit mereka bertiga untuk mencari ketenangan-dulu- sekarang Hinata tidak di ketahui nasibnya. Entah msih hidup atau tidak.

"Kuharap Hinata-_chan_ masih baik-baik saja… dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, benarkan Tenten-_chan…_?" Cahaya _aquamarine _ yang biasanya selalu terlihat cerah, sekarang benar-benar redup. Ino merasa sangat kehilangan sahabat yang selalu memberikan ketenangan. Hinata memang bukanlah gadis yang banyak bicara, tapi hanya berada didekatnya, Ino merasa begitu tenang. Tidak pernah ada aura 'panas' yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Gadis yang tidak mudah untuk dibenci.

"Ya, Hinata gadis yang kuat…aku yakin dia pasti bertahan. Ia akan kembali lagi ditengah-tengah kita Ino-_chan…_? Mereka berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rasa sedih yang mereka miliki.

.

.

&BOU&

.

.

Sasuke tidak berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayah dan Kakak gadis bersurai _indigo _yang sekarang masih menangis tanpa henti. Mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Hinata merasa begitu putus asa, Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata tuju dalam hidup ini. Namun mengetahui bahwa tidak di temukan mayat Ayah dan kakaknya, Hinata masih punya harapan bahwa mereka berdua masih hidup, walaupun entah dimana. Ya. Hinata harus mencari mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi terdengar suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa.

"Ayah dan kakakmu belum tentu mati. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap melanjutkan hidupmu." Sasuke terlihat begitu menjulang di hadapan Hinata yang masih meringkuk di bawah jendela. Ia begitu kacau. Mata _amethyst_ yang penuh kelembutan, kini bagai tanpa sinar. Redup dan berkabung. Perlahan, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan keangkuhan yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"A-aku ingin m-mencari _Otou-san,"_ ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Gadis kecil yang hanya bisa menangis," sinis Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mati kalau kau keluar dari rumah ini," imbuh Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Walaupun kata-kata yang terlontar dari pria angkuh tadi terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya, namun Hinata sadar, bahwa ucapannya itu benar. Tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya di luar sana. Harapan Hinata satu-satunya saat ini hanya pria angkuh yang mengatainya tadi. Ia harus bangkit dari Ayah dan kakaknya yang Hinata yakini masih hidup. Dan harus tetap bertahan apapun yang terjadi sampai ia bertemu mereka dan bersama lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di ruangan ini. Tanpa menghirup udara luar.

"Nona Hinata, sebaiknya anda makan, dari pagi perut anda tidak terisi apapun…" dengan senyuman, pelayan yang mungkin seumuran Hinata, berusaha membujuk dengan sabar.

"Tadi Sasuke-_sama _berpesan, kalau anda tetap tidak mau makan, maka dia akan memberikan 'hukuman'. Imbuh pelayan tersebut. Hinata sedikit merespon ucapannya tadi. Ya. Hinata sedikit takut mendengar kata 'hukuman' tadi. Dengan sedikit enggan, Hinata menerima sumpit yang disodorkan padanya.

"T-terimakasih," Hinata makan dengan pelan. Pelayan itu setia menunggui sampai ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya itu.

"B-boleh aku tau namamu?" Tanya Hinata pelan setelah ia mengangsurkan tempat makan yang telah kosong. Dengan senyuman manis yang begitu cerah, pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tentu saja nona Hinata, perkenalkan… nama saya Matsuri, salam kenal…? Dengan senyuman manis yang begitu cerah, pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tidak lupa dengan ber-_ojigi._

Hinata ikut menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun tidak selembut dulu. "T-terimakasih, selama ini kau begitu bersabar mengurusiku. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu Matsuru-_san…"_ jeda sejenak, " B-bisakah kia berteman?" Imbuhnya. Matsuri begitu terlihat gembira mendengar ajakan dari gadis yang beberapa hari ini ia adalah untuk pertama kalinya ada 'tamu' dari majikannya yang mengajaknya berteman. Biasanya wanita maupun pria yang menjadi tamu tuan'nya kebanyakan bersifat angkuh. Yang membuat jurang pemisah antara kelas rendah dan kelas atas begitu terlihat.

"Dengan senang hati nona Hinata" ucap Matsuri dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang dari bibirnya.

"K-kalau begitu, b-bisakah kau tidak perlu begitu formal padaku?"

"Tapi anda tetap harus saya hormat nona, karena anda tetap tamu dari Sasuke-sama," jawab Matsuri sedikit menunduk.

"B-bagaimana kalau hanya kita berdua…?" nego Hinata dengan penuh harap.

Melihat kesungguhan tersaji dihadapannya, Matsuri tidak kuasa menolak permintan itu. Setidaknya kalau apa yang bisa ia lakukan bisa membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Emm… baiklah nona, asalkan anda berjanji setelah hari ini, anda akan kembali tersenyum, bagaimana?"

"Y-ya…baiklah…akan ku usahakan," dua senyuman tulus terlihat dari pribadi yang berbeda.

.

.

&BOU&

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana mereka?" Terdengar percakapan _via ponsel_ di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, dia begitu berhati-hati menyembunyikan informasi. Tapi kurasa Hiashi dan Neji masih hidup, karena Orochimaru tidak mungkin membunuh mereka sebelum kotak itu ditemukan"_ terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang.

"Kotak?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut menandakan ia butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Ya, semacam itulah… aku juga tidak mengerti kotak apa yang dimaksud. Hanya Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang tahu kurasa. Sudah ku bilangkan, bahwa dia sangat berhati-hati."_

"Hn. Kalau begitu awasi terus gerak-geriknya." Perintah Sasuke

"_Ya…seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengawasi pergerakan anak buahnya, karena Orochimaru selalu menghilang. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam hal bersembunyi….Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan gadis Hyuuga itu? Kau tidak macam-macam dengannya kan? Dia cantik. Hahaha…_" tawa Suigetsu terdengar memekakan.

"Cih… diamlah ikan, dia hanya anak kecil" Sasuke tampak geram mendengar ejekan dari 'mata-matanya.

"_Hahaha kau hanya belum tahu Sasuke, bahwa tubuhnya tidak seperti gadis 15 tahun. Aku sudah membuktikannya, secara tidak sengaja sih"_ Terdengar kekehan yng sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. Ia tak menanggapi kata-kata Suigetsu dan langsung mengakhiri sambungan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, untuk menghancurkan Orochimaru ia masih butuh banyak persiapan. Teringat kembali sekelebat bayangan yang sangat menyakitkan, kepergian Ayahnya dengan tragis, peristiwa mengerikan yang membuat kakaknya 'sakit' dan hidupnya hancur. Dendam Sasuke seperti tak berujung. Tangannya mengepal erat, '_Kau benar-benar harus mati di tanganku bangsat_….'

TbC

Maaf sekali untuk chap 1 yang banyak typo, termasuk judulnya. Ga bisa bhs inggris malah so' pake inggris segala (pundung). Oh ya untuk chap satu yang (Ino Hinata dan Tenten yang menikmati musim semi) yang bener adalah musim gugur. Sekitar bulan September. Kan ajaran baru dimulai musim semi sekitar bulan Maret. Jadi 6 bulan sewaktu kejadian adalah bulan September (Sudah ku edit). Mungkin itu dulu pemberitahuannya.

Dan untuk yang bersedia review ( memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun tentunya akan ku terima dengan senang hati). Dan Author gaje ini juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia review di chap pertama n maaf belum bisa bales riview kalian….Untuk chap 2 ini bersediakah RnR lagi?

-Bird


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary….**_

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan akan membawanya kepada kepahitan… Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dunia yang menawarkan kebebasan untuknya ternyata begitu

menakutkan… Di dunia bebas itulah ia kehilangan semuanya...

Ia tak pernah meminta untuk suatu hal yang begitu menyulitkannya… Dia tak pernah menginginkan seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya…

.

.

.

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Rape, Abal, Ide pasaran, Alur mundur sampai beberapa Chapter dan warning-warning lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji: 22 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino, Lee Tenten: 15-16 tahun

Shion, 18 tahun

Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi, Konan: 27 tahun

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**_Previous_**

_Sasuke menghela nafas, untuk menghancurkan Orochimaru ia masih butuh banyak persiapan. Teringat kembali sekelebat bayangan yang sangat menyakitkan, kepergian Ayahnya dengan tragis, peristiwa mengerikan yang membuat kakaknya 'sakit' dan hidupnya hancur. Dendam Sasuke seperti tak berujung. Tangannya mengepal erat, 'Kau benar-benar harus mati di tanganku bangsat….'._

**Part III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan sudah Hinata tingggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dua bulan sudah ia tidak menginjakan kakinya di sekolah. Sasuke memang tidak mengizinkannya keluar rumah bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, ia masih bisa belajar dengan Guru _privat_, ia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke Uchiha mau mengabulkan permintaanya yang satu itu. Walaupun ia seperti terpenjara dalam istana megah, setidaknya Sasuke Uchiha masih sudi menampungnya dan yang terpenting melindunginya. Hinata selalu merasa kesepian bila hari sudah beranjak siang, karena teman satu-satunya di rumah megah itu, pergi menuntut ilmu. Ya. Matsuri memang seumuran dengan Hinata. Karena ia dalah cucu nenek Chiyo yang merupakan kepala pelayan rumah tangga di mension ini, sekaligus yang mengasuh Sasuke sejak kecil. Jadi, Matsuri diberi hak istimewa oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Terlepas dari semua itu, seorang Uchiha tidak akan mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Mension megah ini memang hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke saja. Dan ia jarang sekali pulang. Bahkan selama dua bulan Hinata tinggal di rumahnya, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Tidak ada interaksi diantara mereka kecuali, ketika Sasuke datang ke kamarnya sebelum ia pergi dan selalu berpesan untuk tidak keluar dari kediamannya-yang selalu Hinata patuhi.

Tidak ada Uchiha lain yang menempati mension sebesar ini kecuali, para pelayan dan penjaga yang jumlahnya puluhan. Hinata sudah dengar cerita hidup Uchiha bungsu itu yang tragis. Hampir sama dengan kisah hidupnya. Namun kisah hidup pria dengan iris mata sehitam malam itu, berkali-kali lipat pahitnya. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin, kalau semua itu menimpanya-apakah ia masih sanggup menanggung beban hidup seberat itu atau tiadak.

Uchiha itu ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sejak usia tiga tahun. Kata Matsuri, ibu 'Tuan mudanya' lebih memilih hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya dibandingkan hidup bersama suami dan kedua putranya-seperti itulah kabar yang pernah ia dengar. Sedangkan ayahnya-Uchiha Fugaku- meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat usia Sasuke 15 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke hanya hidup dengan kakaknya, yang Hinata ketahui bernama Itachi Uchiha. Yang sejak kematian Ayah mereka, praktis ia menjadi sandaran Sasuke satu-satunya. Uchiha Itachi mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Arizawa Konan. Sasuke juga sangat menyayangi Konan layaknya kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin Konan adalah wanita satu-satunya yang 'dekat' dengan Sasuke. Karena pemuda tampan itu, sama sekali tidak suka berdekatan dengan kaum hawa kecuali Konan. Dan dua tahun kemudian, keberuntungan belum memihak pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Lagi-lagi hidupnya 'digoncang badai' yang kali ini benar-benar menghancurkan jiwanya. Kakak yang paling disayangi dan kekasihnya mengalami sebuah kejadian buruk yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke-kejadian buruk apa yang menimpa kakak dan kekasihnya. Dan kabar yang beredar luas, kedua orang itu, juga tewas terbunuh. Tapi entahlah, sampai sekarang tidak pernah ditemukan mayat mereka berdua. Sekali lagi hanya Sasuke yang tahu, karena kejadian buruk itu, saksi matanya hanya Uchiha bungsu yang lagi-lagi tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sampai sekarang keberadaan Itachi masih misteri. Sejak saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang dari awal memang sudah mempunyai sifat pendiam, berubah manjadi sangat pendiam dan labil. Kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat. Mabuk-mabukan, berkencan dengan banyak wanita, membuat keributan dimanapun ia berada, dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun. Uchiha jenius itu menjelma menjadi 'pemuda bodoh' . Berkali-kali ia harus pindah sekolah karena membuat masalah. Berkali-kali pula ia masuk penjara-walau hanya beberapa hari- dengan kasus yang berbeda-beda. Dari narkoba, balap liar, sampai perkelahian. Kelakuannya itu, benar-banar membuat Uchiha Izuna, adik Uchiha Fugaku yang menjadi wali Sasuke setelah Ayah dan kakaknya -yang di kabarkan telah tewas- kewalahan. Pemuda beriris hitam itu berusaha melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang ia alami dengan cara menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Hanya satu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan yaitu dendam. Ia ingin menghabisi orang-orang yang telah menaburkan luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang seumur hidupnya.

Akhirnya setelah Sasuke dapat menyelesakan _Senior High School-_nya, Izuna memutuskan untuk menjadikannya _Director _sebagai pengganti kakaknya-karena ia tahu Sasuke jenius. Agar Sasuke belajar tanggung jawab dan mandiri, ia memutuskan untuk pindah keluar negeri. Dengan alasan, mengurus perusahaan Uchiha yang ada disana. Walaupun dari jauh, ia tetap mengawasi dan membantu Sasuke, tentunya tanpa di ketahui pemuda raven itu. Sejak pamannya meninggalkannya dengan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar, akhirnya mau tak mau, Sasuke perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi 'manusia normal' yang gila kerja.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bersikap begitu dingin dan hampir tak tersentuh. Ia melindungi dirinya dari rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami dulu. Dan mungkin –menurut pendapat Hinata- Sasuke tidak ingin lagi mengalami mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami dulu yang sampai saat ini masih terus menghantui tidurnya. Hinata jadi merasa begitu iba dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Kesan menyeramkan dan angkuh yang selama ini selalu terlihat di mata perak Hinata, berganti menjadi rasa kasihan yang amat sangat. Walaupun Hinata tetap merasa takut dengan aura Sasuke yang begitu mengancam setiap kali ia berhadapan denga Sasuke. Ya. Hinata Hyuuga baru tahu sebagian tentang sisi hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau begitu polos dan halus sampai kau tak bisa meraba masa depanmu Hyuuga….

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap taman di samping kediaman Uchiha. Angin musim dingin menerbangkan helaian panjang miliknya yang terlihat semakin indah. Waktu masih menunjukan jam 09.00 pagi. Biasanya guru privatnya baru datang sekitar jam 10.00 pagi. Ia termangu, betapa ia sangat merindukan kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten. Ia memang belum bisa menghubungi mereka saat ini. Uchiha itu benar-benar melarangnya berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Hidupnya saat ini lebih parah dari kehidupannya di asrama dulu. Tapi –sekali lagi- ia bersukur, masih ada orang yang sudi melindunginya dikala ia benar-benar sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melihat seperti apa rumahnya sekarang. Apakah sudah porak poranda atau tetap terawat. Hinata berharap masih ada salah satu pelayannya dulu yang masih mau mengurusnya. Tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Hinata teringat semuanya, Ayahnya, Kakaknya, teman-temannya, dan hidupnya. Dulu walaupun ia selalu kesepian tapi ia sangat bahagia karena ada Ayah dan kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya. '_Ayah…Neji-nii…aku merindukan kalian…'_gumamnya. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 tahun. Tanpa Ayah dan kakaknya.

"Na…nona…" samar Hinata mendengar sebuah panggilan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan segera menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Y-ya…?" ia berbalik menghadap seorang pelayan yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf, kalau saya mengagetkan anda, tapi guru _privat _anda sudah datang, Beliau menunggu anda di ruang musik," katanya memberi penjelasan.

"Tidak apa, b-baik, aku akan segera kesana," ia tersenyum manis.

"Baik nona, saya permisi." Hinata hanya memberikan senyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja berkerah lebar warna _Caramel _dipadukan dengan sweater putih tulang, yang tidak terlalu tebal namun tetap hangat, Hinata langsung mengambil buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Kegiatan belajar ini adalah salah satu hal yang bisa melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Ruang musik ada di lantai dua, hanya terletak di bagian kiri mension. Sedangkan kamarnya, terletak dibagian kanan. Jadi, Hinata harus menyusuri koridor yang terlihat lengang di pagi menjelang siang ini.

**Cklek..**

Mata _pearl _itu, menyusuri seluruh ruangan. Mencari-cari orang yang selama ini menjadi guru_ privat-_nya. Mata _pearl _nya menemukan sesosok pria yang memunggunginya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kening, melihat sosok asing tersebut. Ia masih berdiri mematung, tanpa berniat menyeberangi ruangan untuk menyapa orang itu. Sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan apapun, sosok itu sudah membalikan tubuhnya menyadari ada suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Selamat siang nona… perkenalkan nama saya Yamada Takeo, pangganti sementara Kurenei-_san _yang sekarang sedang pergi ke Otogakure menemui suaminya. Maaf kalau sebelumnya Kurenei-san tidak memberi tahu anda, karena ia terburu-buru." terang pria yang membungkuk di hadapannya. Pria dengan kacamata tanpa _freme _berambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi. Hinata masih terdiam sambil tangan kanannya menggenggam kenop pintu erat. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menghalau kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Oh…y-ya tidak apa… dan salam kenal…a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya, _sensei?_" jelas Hinata dengan sedikit terbata. Tak lupa ia juga membungkukan tubuhnya. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas melihat gadis yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja belajarnya," ucap pria bermarga Yamada itu dengan nada tenang. Mempersilahkan Hinata untuk menuju ke sofa berwarna cokelat disisi ruangan. Pria itu menyeringai iblis setelah melakukan sesuatu pada pintu bercat putih itu.

Hinata sudah mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Ia mendongak kala _Sensei'_nya itu, tak kunjung mendudukan diri.

"emm…_Sensei_, b-bisakah kita m-mulai sekarang?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja nona," jawab Yamada sambil menyeringai yang membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Mulai dari mana dulu hmm…?" tanyanya ambigu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" ucapnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, sambil menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Mengetahui lawan bicaranya hanya merespon dengan tatapan mata, pria berambut hitam itu melanjutkan. "Keluarlah dari rumah ini bersamaku Hyuuga…" katanya dengan nada datar.

Hinata sedikit terperanjat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan 'Senseinya' itu. Dengan sedikit takut, Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-apa maksud _sensei_?" suaranya terdengar begitu kecil dan tersendat.

"Aku akan membawamu bertemu Ayahmu"

Hinata semakin kaget mendengar kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut 'sensei'nya itu. "A-apa? A-anda akan membawa saya bertemu A-ayah?" ucap Hinata lagi memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.  
>"Hn" ucapnya terdengar begitu tenang.<p>

Hinata mengingat kembali semua ucapan Sasuke padanya. 'bahwa diluar sana ada sekelompok orang yang menginginkan nyawanya. Jadi, Hinata harus berhati-hati dengan orang dihadapannya ini. '_Jangan-jangan orang ini hanya ingin menjebaknya saja'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Hinata semakin gugup dan mulai merasa takut. Dengan keberanian yang mulai menipis, Hinata memberanikan untuk bertanya. "S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?" keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya yang meremas ujung sweaternya. Pria itu berjalan ke belakang sofa yang di duduki Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah kau mau ikut bersamaku. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Ayahmu?" ucapnya. Hinata merasa suara pria itu tepat berada di belakang kepalanya. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi duduk tenang di sofa mewah itu. Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu mengeluarkan kembali suaranya yang bergetar penuh ketakutan. "K-kau b-bohong!" suaranya terdengar sedikit keras walaupun tersendat. Hinata semakin keras meremas ujung sweaternya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari keluar dari ruangan yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat kepala Hinata tersentak. Reflek Hinata langsung berdiri. Namun tangan kananya berhasil di genggam oleh pria yang semakin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"L-lepaskan t-tanganku_ Sensei_.." mohon Hinata takut-takut.

"Hmm…" gumamnya sambil menyentakan tubuh Hinata agar kembali duduk. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar takut. Mata bulannya mulai berkaca-kaca dan suaranya seperti hilang entah kemana. Pria itu tiba-tiba melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali berbisik' '_Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini Hyuuga, setelah aku menemukanmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi'_ diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di leher jenjang yang terlihat begitu menggodanya. Hinata kembali tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan di lehernya.

"S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya…" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan terbata karena menahan tangis.

"Aku…" jeda sejenak, "Orang yang sangat menginginkanmu Hyuuga…aku adalah orang yang selalu melihatmu dari jauh" jawab pria yang masih mencengkeramnya dari belakang.

"Ikutlah bersamaku Hinata, Aku akan membawamu menemui Hiashi. Dan setelah itu, kita tinggalkan kota ini dan hiduplah bersamaku," imbuh pria itu lagi.

"Di-dimana Ayahku? K-kau pasti membohongiku…hiks, a-aku tidak mau ikut denganmu.. kumohan l-lepaskan aku hiks" Hinata mulai terisak merasa pria itu tak henti-hentinya menciumi rambutnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia anggap senseinya adalah orang yang berniat buruk padanya.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti. Dan aku tidak akan melepasmu….kau milikku…sampai kapanpun," katanya sebelum ia mulai menciumi leher Hinata begitu ganas. Hinata berteriak namun tangan pria itu dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa meronta dan menangis. Dengan cepat pria itu langsung membaringkan Hinata di sofa dan dengan cepat pula ia langsung membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Bibir yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan, dan bibir yang sangat ingin ia cicipi. Hinata berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga. Kenapa mension ini terasa begitu sepi dan tak ada orang yang bisa mendengar teriakan Hinata yang memang terlalu kecil. Setelah melihat gadis di bawahnya kehabisan nafas, pria itu langsung melepaskan pagutannya. Ia menatap gadis yang sekarang terengah kekurangan oksigen.

"Kalau kau mau pergi bersamaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ucapnya memberikan sebuah tawaran pada Hinata. Hinata masih terus menangis.

"T-tolong l-lepaskan a-aku…hiks…aku tidak mau pergi denganmu.. k-kumohan…j-jangan lakukan ini padaku…" Hinata masih terus menyadarkan pria yang matanya semakin menghitam ini.

"Tidak _Hime_… cintaku harus memilikimu…kalau kau tak mau pergi denganku, maka tubuhmulah yang akan membayar penolakanmu." Ucapnya lagi dengan keegoisan yang begitu mulai mencium Hinata dengan keganasan yang tak berkurang. Bahkan ia mulai memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu.

.

.

.

Matsuri tersenyum bahagia. Yang pertama karena hari ini ia pulang cepat, dan alasan kedua adalah ditangannya ada dua lembar tiket ke Konoha Land. Ia berniat mengajak Hinata untuk pertama kalinya keluar- tentunya setelah ia mengantongi izin dari 'Tuan Mudanya. Walaupun sepertinya sulit, tapi ia akan berusaha. Setelah melihat jam mungilnya di atas nakas, Matsuri langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Tujuannya adalah tempat Hinata belajar yaitu di ruang musik. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu belum selesai belajar dengan guru _privat_nya. Ia menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kiri, menyusuri koridor panjang yang terlihat begitu sepi. Setelah sampai di ruangan hampir ujung,- tempat yang ia tuju- Matsuri langsung memegang kenop pintu, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mengabaikan kesopanan yang entah kenapa ingin ia langgar saat ini. Dengan senyuman yang tetap bertengger manis di bibirnya, ia mulai mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Namun tak ada perubahan, pintu itu tetap seperti sedia kala. Matsuri mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak biasanya pintunya terkunci. Seserius apapun mereka belajar, biasanya pintunya tidak pernah terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengetuk pintu. Setelah beberapa kali tak ada sahutan, ia mulai memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata…! Hinata…! Hinata,,,!apa kau di dalam…?" panggilnya mulai khawatir.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan, Pria yang sudah membungkam mulut Hinata dengan dasi yang tadi ia kenakan, mulai menciumi pangkal leher Hinata yang kancing bagian atasnya sudah terbuka. Gadis yang mata indahnya terus mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti, merasa begitu lega mendengar ketukan di pintu. Seperti mendapat angin dari surga, Hinata terus berharap pintu itu menjeplak terbuka.

" _Fuck!_… beraninya ada yang mengangguku…" desis pria itu marah. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari balik pintu yang tadi telah ia kunci. Pria yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Yamada Takeo itu langsung mencium kening Hinata.

" Kurasa kau selamat kali ini _Hime,_tapi ingatlah suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawamu dari sini" desisnya sambil mengulum pelan telinga Hinata. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi melewati jendela di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan, teriakan keras Matsuri mengundang beberapa pengawal yang biasanya hanya berjaga di luar rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka langsung mendobrak pintu berdaun dua itu. Setelah pintu menjeplak terbuka, Matsuri dan beberapa pelayan langsung memekik kaget melihat Hinata dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia masih terbaring di atas sofa dengan mulut terikat dasi hitam, kancing baju atasnya yang sudah terbuka dan menampakan sebagian dadanya yang menggoda. Air mata masih keluar tanpa henti. Setelah hilang keterkejutannya, Matsuri langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"_Kami-Sama!..._apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekik Matsuri sambil meraih kepala Hinata dan berusaha melepas ikatannya. Hinata terlihat begitu syok sampai ia hanya bisa menggulirkan _Amethys_nya. Setelah ia selesai membenahi pakaian Hinata yang berantakan, ia langsung menyuruh salah satu pengawal membawanya ke kamar.

"Koharu! Cepat ambil air hangat dan kau hubungi Sizune-san untuk memeriksa kondisi nona Hinata!" perintah Matsuri kepada pelayan begitu tegas.

"_Hai! _Matsuri-san." Setelah itu, mereka bergegas pergi mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Matsuri berlari menuju kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengumpat tiada henti. Merutuki pengawalnya yang begitu ceroboh sampai tidak menyadari ada penyusup yang berani memasuki mensionnya. Setelah menerima kabar dari Matsuri, bahwa telah terjadi insiden buruk yang menimpa Hinata, Sasuke langsung bergegas pulang mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Shiit...! akan kuhajar mereka nanti" gumamnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sasuke melajukan mobil _sport _hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sabar rasanya ingin cepat sampai dan menghajar semua pengawal bodah itu.

.

.

.

Hinta sudah tertidur lelap karena Shizune telah memberikan obat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Matsuri yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Sudah Shizune-san, mungkin Sasuke-sama sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucapnya sambil membenahi selimut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya di bawah. Jaga dia jangan sampai ia terbangun tanpa seseorang di sampingnya. Itu akan membuatnya ketakutan." Ucap Shizune sambil berlalu.

"Tentu saja"

Sebelum dokter cantik itu memegang kenop pintu, dari arah berlawanan pintu menjeplak terbuka hingga dokter berambut hitam pendek itu hampir memekik karena terkejut. Sasuke muncul dengan wajah garangnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya Shizune?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Dia baik-baik saja Sasuke, hanya _syok_ dan sedikit luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya." Jawab dokter itu yang kini kembali masuk mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Hinata terlelap. Sasuke memang belum tahu kejadian buruk apa yang menimpa Hinata. Karena Matsuri memang tidak memberi tahu detilnya. Matsuri langsung menyingkir mengetahui tuannya sudah tiba.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat tidur. Agar kalau gadis itu bangun nanti, ia bisa sedikit tenang," ungkap Shizune selanjutnya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Shizune barusan. Ia masih berdiri membeku di hadapan tubuh Hinata yang terbalut selimut tebal. Alisnya mengernyit. Menemukan kejanggalan pada gadis yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi bagian leher gadis itu. Batapa terkejutnya ia menyaksikan di leher putih itu terdapat banyak sekali bercak merah dan luka gigitan. Sasuke sudah menduganya setelah melihat bibir gadis itu yang sedikit membengkak dan terdapat luka-kejadian seperti apa yang menimpa Hinata. Mengetahui reaksi. Sasuke -walaupun ia tampak tenang dari luar- Shizune langsung membuka suaranya kembali.

" Kau tenang saja, belum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang kau lihat barusan." Jeda sejenak "Gadis itu berhutang pada Matsuri" katanya sambil melirik Matsuri yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menghajar semua pengawal bodoh itu, dan memecatnya. Seharusnya aku menghabisi mereka." Desis Sasuke dengan mata berkilat berbahaya. Ia akan keluar dari ruangan dengan kemarahan yang sudah begitu jelas terpeta di wajah tampannya. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak, Shizune buru-buru menahan tubuh Sasuke. " Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke" ucapnya sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membunuh mereka!" Sasuke berteriak kalap sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Shizune di dadanya. Sasuke yang biasanya begitu mudah menutupi emosinya dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu beringas dan menakutkan. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu kalap seperti ingin menerkam apapun sekarang. Shizune sedikit kewalahan. Menahan tubuh Sasuke yang dari perbandingan kekuatan, tidak ada apa-apanya. Merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya Shizune mengambil langkah ekstrim.

**Plak**

Terdengar sebuah suara tamparan yang menggema di ruangan yang mendadak sunyi. Semua terdiam. Matsuri menutupi mulutnya yang menganga karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dua orang dihadapannya masih terdiam. Hanya nafasnya yang terdengar memburu. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang, akhirnya Shizune memecah keheningan yang sempat menguasai ruangan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar, jangan mengganggu tidurnya" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Di ujung lorong lantai dua sebelah kanan mension megah itu, terdapat sebuah balkon yang memperlihatkan taman yang luas. Dan dokter cantik itu, sekarang berdiri di balkon tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" Tanya Shizune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan hijau yang terlihat di depan mata hitamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Melihat reaksimu tadi, kusarankan kau kembali menemui Stunade _sensei_." Ucapnya sambil melirik pemuda yang masih asyik menghisap nikotin.

"_Ctih!_…apa ada yang berlebihan? Bukankah kau tahu sifat dasarku? " Tanya Sasuke menyeringai sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga dokter itu. Shizune terlihat bergidik melihat kelakuan 'mantan pasien' dan adik dari temannya itu.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai ada orang yang berani memasuki areaku apalagi sampai menyentuh apapun yang ada di dalamnya" dengan nada datar yang begitu tenang. Seperti tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke yang kalap beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya. Bagi Uchiha bungsu itu, memasuki mensionnya tanpa permisi apalagi sampai membuat kekacauan adalah sebuah penghinaan.

"Dan secepatnya menemukan pria brengsek yang berani menghinaku." imbuhnya dengan nada datar dan sarat akan kemarahan. Ya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Shizune hanya diam. Ia tahu dan sudah sangat hafal perangai pemuda tampan itu.

Sikap Sasuke begitu mudah berubah-ubah. Kadang ia seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri hingga 'membahayakan' dan semenit kemudian terlihat begitu tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan di lain waktu, ia terlihat begitu acuh tidak mempedulikan apapun. Shizune hanya menghela nafas, 'percuma membujuk pemuda keras kepala di sampingnya' pikirnya sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu sifatmu terutama keahlinmu dalam menyakiti wanita," jeda sejenak, Shizune menyeringai sebelum menambahkan ucapannya kembali. " Kalau kau tidak ingin wajahmu yang tampan ini menjadi 'murahan' karena sering muncul di _cover_ depan majalah dan surat kabar,…berhentilah membuat skandal. Apalagi dengan anak Perdana Menteri itu." Seringaian Shizune makin lebar kala melihat _Obsidian _itu memandangnya tajam. Shizune buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum pemuda itu mencekiknya-hiperbola.

"Gadis itu… bukankah Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Shizune memastikan. Sebelum pemuda di sampingnya membuka mulut, ia kembali menambahkan. " Yah…aku memang belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hanya melihat fotonya di media, gadis yang dikabarkan tewas dengan semua anggota keluarganya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Melihat kemiripan paras mereka berdua, aku jadi yakin bahwa gadis yang terbaring di kamar itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata." Imbuhnya

"Hn, kau benar dan dia masih hidup." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Shizune sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan langsung Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Dia lebih cantik dibandingkan fotonya." Ungkapnya sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya." ucap Sasuke seperti bergumam.

"Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang hendak mencelakainya?" Tanya Shizune memastikan.

"Hn," dan hanya ada dua konsonan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Namun mata Obsidiannya sama sekali tidak merasa lelah untuk terjaga. Entah mengapa, kejadian siang tadi benar-benar membangkitkan kemarahan yang hampir sama seperti yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa sewaktu melihat Hyuuga bungsu itu terkapar tak berdaya, rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Apa semua itu karena biang keladinya adalah orang yang sama? Sasuke juga belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa, pria yang hendak 'menghancurkan' Hinata adalah kaki tangan Orochimaru. Walaupun kemungkinan besar adalah orang-orangnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke melangkah pelan di sepanjang lorong rumahnya. Dan saat ia melewati sebuah kamar, ia berhenti sejenak. Matanya menyapu gagang pintu berdaun dua itu. Perlahan ia meraihnya.

**Cklek.**

Bingo! Pintu itu tak terkunci. Ia bisa melihat ruangan yang temaram, dan di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu, teronggok sesuatu-tepatnya seseorang. Sasuke berjalan pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia berdiri di sisi tubuh mungil yang tertidur lelap. Rambut indigonya tergerai indah di atas bantal dan menggoda untuk di sentuh. Wajah yang terlihat begitu damai tanpa menyiratkan beban ia sadari, tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut yang tergerai itu. '_Kau seperti kilasan masa laluku yang hadir kembali'_

TBC

Masih belum ada romance SasuHina tunggu aja ya? tapi jangan berharap banyak hehehe. And tadi maaf aku terpaksa merelakan Hinata tercinta di rape orang asing (ga rela) tapi demi tuntutan cerita terpaksa deh…itu aja udah aku buat sesingkat mungkin hehe. Maaf juga buat typo yang sangat mengganggu, padahal author udah berusaha mengecek berkali-kali. Tapi anehnya, kalau udh di updet ada aja bagian cerita yang tiba-tiba ngilang dan juga tulisannya kembali berantakan. Hahaha _mata author gaje ini udah minus banyak. Dan sekali lagi Maaf (kebanyakan maaf -_-)juga kalau ceritanya bertele-tele karena fic ini akan aku buat ceritanya dengan konflik yang agak banyak tentunya dengan karakter Sasuke yang…?

Terimakasih buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya.

**Ulva-chan, Sh-lovers, Hanyou Dark, sasuhina-caem, widiwMin, Hana-chan, Zae-Hime, RK-Hime, Yamanaka Emo, lavender hime chan, yuri, Michi, suka snsd, IndigOnyx, blue night-chan, n, Aiza-chan Kim, Yukio Hisa, Moku-chan, Akdifta, Wely-chan, Sweet Delight, Anon.**

**Aku semakin semangat dengan adanya kritik, saran, n tentunya dukungan dari kalian. Arigatou Gozaimashita…..**

**Salam**

**-Bird**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Alur mundur (sampai beberapa chapter) dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketenangannya dalam menyelami mimpi terusik oleh sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Engh…" Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan.

"Nona sudah bangun? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Matsuri khawatir.

" Matsuri-chan," ucapnya lirih.

"Saya disini Nona, apakah anda ingin sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Kenapa Nona menanyakan hal yang tidak penting? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Matsuri dengan bahasa yang tidak terlalu formal. Hinata berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Dan dengan sigap, Matsuri langsung membantunya. Ia menata bantal sebagai penopang, agar Hinata dapat duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Kau benar-banar sudah merasa lebih baik?" Matsuri kembali memastikan. Wajah Hinata memang masih pucat. Dan cahaya _amethyst_ itu benar-benar terlihat redup.

"Ehm," Hinata mengangguk. "Dan t-terimakasih, Matsuri-chan sudah menolongku." Imbuh Hinata sambil sedikit terisak.

"Tenanglah Hinata, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi." Matsuri memberikan pelukan menenangkan.

Dari belakang mereka, terdengar pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matsuri bergeming, mengetahui siapa yang datang itu -melepas pelukannya. Pria itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Tatapan mata angkuh itu, memandang lurus Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Nona, Saya keluar dulu." Ucap Matsuri sambil membungkuk.

"T-tapi, Matsuri-chan…" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena, Matsuri langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar pada jendela. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan pada saku celananya. Dan kedua _onyx_ itu, tetap tertuju pada objek di hadapannya. Hinata masih tetap menunduk. Ia tak berani hanya sekedar menatap mata 'elang' itu. Kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka, membuat Hinata merasa gugup.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan terdengar seksi.

"Ehm, i-iya Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil meremas ujung selimutnya.

"Hn, semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"_A-arigatou_, Uchiha-san mau menolongku d-dan _gomen ne…_ aku s-sudah menyusahkan ." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke yang masih memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Hn, aku akan menyeret si bangsat yang sudah berani menyentuhmu." Ucapan Sasuke menyerupai desisan. Hinata memandang lurus Sasuke. Ia begitu ngeri melihat kilatan berbahaya dari mata hitam itu.

"I-itu tidak perlu Uchiha-san, a-aku bersyukur, tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini." Mata bulan itu mengalirkan air mata, yang entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke bergemuruh penuh amarah. Ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan dimana rasa benci dan dendam kembali menggumpal begitu besar seperti beberapa tahun silam.

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke langsung keluar tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban. Hinata hanya diam. Ia masih terus terisak.

.

.

.

Lelaki tua itu terlihat geram mengetahui 'mangsanya' berada di tempat berbahaya untuknya.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan kesalahan Kabuto." Katanya datar.

"Maafkan saya Orochimaru-sama," jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

"Aku selalu membenci apapun yang membuat lemah," jeda sejenak. Mata ularnya memandang tajam sebuah revolver di tangannya. "Kalau kau sekali lagi melakukan kesalahan yang fatal…" Orochimaru menyeringai, "akan ku pastikan, gadis itu mati setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan." Kabuto tetap terlihat tenang. Walaupun rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Ia tak tahu, kenapa waktu itu ia malah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Tugasnya waktu itu hanya mengecek -apakah benar Hyuuga bungsu itu, di tolong dan sekarang tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun apa mau dikata, Ia malah kehilangan kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat penyamarannya pasti –cepat atau lambat- akan diketahui oleh Uchiha itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Orochimaru-sama, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." Ucapnya dengan penuh ketenangan.

"Hm, karena kau baru gagal dua kali, aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi. Jadi gunakan itu sebaik mungkin."

"Arigatou, Orochimaru-sama."

"Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi. Dia memang jenius, menahan 'mangsa' yang menjadi incaranku." Ucapan si tua itu terdengar mendesis.

"Saya rasa ia tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya beberapa tahun lalu tuan." Timpal Kabuto.

"Hn, kau benar."

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Dia bisa melihat sahabat baiknya itu, sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam _Teme_," Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju sofa di sisi meja kerja Sasuke."

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha itu.

"Apakah gadis itu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya lagi sambil membuka-buka majalah yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hn."

"Tidak ku sangka, kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis cantik dalam mensionmu eh?" Naruto terkekeh. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak merespon ucapan Sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Shion tahu? Gadis iu pasti akan mendatangi rumahmu dan mengamuk," Naruto terkikik. Seperti ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah lelucon semata. Sasuke mulai menampakan _onyx _nya dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan wanita merepotkan itu." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah kau kencani _Teme._ Dia adalah putri tunggal dari seorang Perdana Menteri."

"Hn, bagiku sama saja." Jawabnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak punya apapun yang ia takuti. Tepatnya, setelah ia kehilangan semua orang yang ia kasihi. Dalam hidupnya yang sekarang 'tanpa kelemahan' Sasuke hanya hidup untuk membalaskan 'kesakitan' yang pernah tertoreh padanya. Jadi, semua kesenangan hidupnya -bersama banyak wanita dan kehidupan malamnya- hanya selingannya dikala ia merasa bosan menjalani hidup. Naruto benar-benar berharap, bahwa sahabat yang paling ia sayangi ini, masih di berikan kesempatan oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk kembali merasakan kehangatan 'cinta' yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak menjamah Sasuke.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu _Dobe_?" Naruto terperanjat dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak." Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," imbuh Naruto sambil mengangsurkan sebuah undangan berwarna _golden_. Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung membacanya.

"Ck, kau bertunangan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"He he… ya begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini _Teme_," jawabnya dengan menyunggingkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Seringaian Sasuke melebar melihat reaksi sahabatnya karena ucapannya barusan.

"Hah… ku harap kau cepat sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan _Teme_… Dan datanglah dengan gadis cantik itu. Hehe" ucap Naruto tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke yang cenderung pedas itu, sambil berlalu keluar ruangan. Seandainya kau berbalik sebentar Naruto, kau pasti akan melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah terlihat sehat kembali. Setelah satu minggu kejadian buruk itu, ia tidak mengalami trauma yang mendalam. Semua ini berkat dokter cantik berambut pendek yang senantiasa memberikan terapi psikologis serta dukungan dan nasehat yang membuat Hinata kembali bersemangat dan melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Pagi ini, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali –seperti kebiasaannya dulu- untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal kembali. Setelah sampai di dapur, Hinata langsung dilarang memegang pisau dan alat-alat memasak lainnya oleh para pelayan dengan alasan pasti mereka akan dimarahi tuan mereka-apabila sampai mengetahui Hinata memasak. Namun karena Hinata bersikeras dan tentunya dengan bantuan Matsuri, akhirnya Hinata di perbolehkan memasak. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke dengan cara membuatkan makanan. Karena untuk saat ini, ia tidak punya cara lain untuk berterimakasih pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Hinata sengaja memasak makanan tradisional Jepang. Seperti sup _miso, Okonomiyaki, Shushi_ dan masakan tradisional lainnya. Jam tujuh pagi, semua masakan Hinata sudah terhidang rapi di atas meja makan besar. Setelah selesai, Hinata kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Sesudah ia berdandan seperti biasa –hanya menyisir rambutnya dan menggunakan bedak tipis- Hinata kembali turun untuk sarapan bersama Sasuke. Hinata belum melihat pria muda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil menunggu Sasuke turun, Hinata terus memandangi hasil karyanya dan benaknya terus bergumam '_apakah Uchiha itu menyukai masakannya_?' sambil meremas ujung rok yang ia kenakan. Ia terlihat begitu gugup dan tegang. Saking begitu tenggelam dalam kekhawatiran, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi makanan itu?" suara baritone terdengar datar namun menghanyutkan. Hinata langsung tersentak.

"Eh, _gomen ne_ Uchiha-san…" mata bulan itu memandang ke segala arah. Hinata benar-benar gugup. Melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian formal duduk di hadapannya. Dan itu bukan Neji kakaknya ataupun Hiashi ayahnya. Melainkan pria asing yang sudah dua bulan ini akrab dalam pandangan matanya. Sasuke memandang hidangan di hadapannya. Tidak biasanya sarapan paginya adalah masakan Jepang. Melihat Sasuke belum memulai ritual makn paginya, Hinata lantas membuka suaranya.

"_Gomem ne_ U-uchiha-san, sebagai ucapan t-terimakasih aku memasak makanan ini. _Gomen_ kalau Uchiha-san t-tidak terlalu suka masakan Jepang. Tapi-"

"-Aku Suka." Ucap sasuke sambil menyendok sup di hadapannya. Hinata harap-harap cemas menantikan reaksi Sasuke terhadap masakannya. Sasuke masih terdiam dan terus menyendok sup itu. Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-apakah Uchiha-san menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Pipinya sudah mulai memerah.

"Hn ini tidak buruk."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terus memandang gadis yang juga sedang menyantap hidangan yang sama dengannya dengan pipi merona merah.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya yang tergerai. Senandung lirih samar-samar terdengar dari bibir merah alaminya.

"Anda baru saja mandi nona?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Sontak Hinata langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Eh, Matsuri-chan, k-kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Maaf Hinata, kalau aku mengagetkanmu," Matsuru terkikik melihat raut muka Hinata yang terlihat lucu di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan, aku membawakan sebuah kejutan untukmu," imbuh gadis bersurai cokelat itu sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Ia langsung duduk di atas ranjang king size Hinata. Setelah mengenakan sweater hangatnya, Hinata langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Matsuri.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Matsuri memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan seutuhnya benda itu di balik punggungnya. Alhasil, Hinata bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna gelap di balik punggung itu.

"Em, sesuatu yang membutmu akan terlihat sangat cantik," senyuman manis itu tersungging dari gadis bersurai sebahu itu.

"Mungkin ini adalah hadiah dari Sasuke-sama karena beberapa hari ini, kau selalu memasakkan makan pagi untuknya." Imbuh Matsuri dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar, karena melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata makin menebal, Ia mengangsurkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berwarna biru tua berpita violet ke pangkuan Hinata.

"Eh?"_amethyst _itu melebar.

"Bukalah dan coba kenakan." Ucap Matsuri. Hinata hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman dan mulai membuka kotak itu. _Amethys_ itu kembali membulat melihat sebuah gaun indah berwarna _violet_ muda lembut.

"I-ini indah sekali.." gumam Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ehm?" Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Gaun itu menjuntai indah menutupi kaki mulus Hinata. Gaun yang walaupun sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Begitu terlihat indah dan sangat cocok di tubuh Hinata yang memang 'berisi'.

"Waow… Kau sangat mengagumkan nona Hinata?" kata Matsuri memberi pujian dan sedikit menggoda.

"Err, Matsuri-chan… t-tapi bagian atasnya terlalu terbuka," jawab Hinata sambil memerah melihat penampilannya sendiri di depan cermin. Gaun yang memperlihatkan bahu mulus gadis itu memang sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dada Hinata karena bermodel_ V-neck_. Tetapi walaupun sedikit, Hinata yang memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka, tetap merasa risih.

"Oh ayolah, Hinata-chan… itu bukan salah gaunnya tapi err…" jeda sejenak "Dadamu itu yang memang sangat seksi." Matsuri terkikik setelah mengakhiri ucapannya. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah. Sontak ia langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Matsuri-chan…j-jangan meggodaku terus." Sambung Hinata dengan suara yang makin lirih.

Kegiatan yang terlihat begitu mengasyikkan diantara dua orang gadis, harus terinterupsi oleh sebuah ketukan. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang pelayan dengan membawa sebuah kotak lagi.

"Maaf nona, Sasuke-sama menyuruh anda untuk bersiap kerena pukul tujuh nanti, beliau akan menjemput anda." Kata pelayan dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Eh?" Hinata melirik Matsuri meminta penjelasan. Namun Matsuru hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Memangnya akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata pada pelayan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saya tidak tahu nona, karena Ebisu-san hanya menyuruh saya menyerahkan kotak ini pada nona dan menyampaikan pesan Sasuke-sama pada anda.

"Saya permisi nona?" pelayan itu membungkuk sejenak lalu keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan.

"Sasuke-sama juga tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Ia hanya menyuruhku mengambil sesuatu di butik Yugao-san." Kata Matsuri sambil membuka kotak yang tadi di bawa pelayan itu. Hinata hanya terdiam kaku. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Rasa gugup kembali menderanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan atau bagaimana ia nanti jika benar -ia akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Hanya dengan Sasuke!

"Wah! Sepatu ini sangat indah Hinata?" pekik Matsuri kegirangan. Seketika membuyarkan pikiran Hinata yang sedang berlari kesana kemari.

"Cepat kau coba sepatu ini…kau tidak mau terlambat dan mendapatkan tatapan menakutkan dari Sasuke-sama kan?"

Hinata langsung bergegas mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam itu. Entah dari mana Sasuke mengetahui ukuran sepatu Hinata. Sepatu itu terlihat cocok di kombinasikan dengan gaun yang dikenakan Hinata yang cenderung berwarna _soft_ ungu itu.

"Nah sekarang tinggal memberi sedikit polesan pada wajahmu Hinata-chan." Matsuri langsung mendudukan Hinata di depan meja rias. Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

.

Hinata masih duduk termangu di depan cermin. Telapak tangannya saling meremas gelisah. Matsuri sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar yang mendadak terasa begitu sunyi. Jantungnya tidak henti-hentinya berdetak sampai terasa menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa apabila Sasuke datang nanti. Ia kembali memandangi dirinya dalam cermin. Rambutnya yang tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Bagian dadanya yang terlihat begitu terbuka. Hinata tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan sebuah cardigan sebagai penutup tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka selain mantel tebal yang akan ia kenakan nanti sebagai penghalau udara musim dingin.

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok berjas hitam. Hinata berdiri membatu ketika melihat sosok itu menghampirinya yang masih berdiri di depan cermin. Sosok itu menatap Hinata lekat seakan apabial ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit saja, maka Hinata akan tertelan cermin di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya sosok itu dengan suara maskulinnya yang mampu meremangkan bulu kuduk Hinata. Hinata berbalik. Memberanikan diri menatap sosok yang berdiri menjulang di gadapannya.

"S-sudah." Jawab Hinata terbata. Ia tak mampu memandang mata yang terlihat begitu dingin. Pipinya memerah sempurna melihat pemuda di hadapannya tak henti menatap intens Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar. Dengan ragu, Hinata berjalan dengan pelan mengekori Uchiha bungsu itu. Di pintu keluar, tak lupa Matsuri memberikan kata penyemangat untuk gadis bersurai indigo yang terlihat begitu cantik malam ini.

.

Di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan standar, Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Wajahnya terus menunduk. Ia begitu gugup sampai tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain bagaimana caranya menghentikan detak jantungnya yang menggila ini. Sasuke juga terlihat begitu vokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang dari tadi terus mengganggunya, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kemana tujuan mereka. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia keluar dari mension megah itu.

"U-uchiha-san… s-sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Mata bulatnya ia beranikan untuk menatap pemuda yang masih memandang tajam jalanan di hadapannya.

"Hn, ke sebuah acara pertunangan sahabatku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Eh?" gumam Hinata. 'Kenapa Uchiha itu tidak membawa kekasihnya ke acara seperti itu? Dan malah membawanya yang bisa di bilang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan pemuda penuh kharisma itu' pikir Hinata. Namun gadis itu tidak punya keberanian lebih untuk menanyakan hal itu pada yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah halaman rumah mewah. Sudah ada berpuluh mobil mewah yang sudah berjejar rapi. Naruto memang sengaja mengadakan pesta yang tertutup bagi media. Ia hanya mengundang teman dekat dan relasi bisnis Ayahnya. Sehingga pesta itu diadakan di salah satu rumah Namikaze yang agak jauh dari pusat kota Konoha. Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Sedangkan Hinata masih terduduk sambil berusaha membuka _seltbealt_nya. Sasuke segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Namun mengetahui gadis itu terlihat kesusahan membuka seltbealtnya, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih kerja tangan mungil Hinata menggantikannya dengan tangan besarnya yang cekatan. Jarak mereka yang tinggal beberapa centi membuat Hinata menahan nafas dan menutup kedua matanya erat. Aroma maskulin yang memabukkan, membuat otak Hinata serasa kosong. Dadanya berdetak begitu keras sampai ia merasa takut bahwa pria dihadapannya bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudah selesai." Terdengar suara baritone yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Ah!" sontak pipi gadis itu memerah. Dihadapannya terpampang sebuah mahakarya yang begitu indah. Hinata sampai lupa caranya berkedip.

"Buka mantelmu," suara yang begitu rendah itu, sontak mengembalikan Hinata pada dunia nyata. Sasuke langsung beranjak menjauhi tubuh Hinata. Ia tahu gadis itu begitu gugup saat berdekatan dengannya tadi. Hinata langsung melepaskan mantelnya dan segera keluar dari mobil sport itu.

"Buka juga yang itu."

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Itu tidak cocok dengan gaunmu." Imbuh Sasuke memberikan penjelasan. Sekarang Hinata mengerti. Sasuke ingin ia melepas cardigan yang ia kenakan. Hinata sedikit panik.

"T-tapi, gaun ini s-sangat terbuka…a-aku ti-"

"-kau tidak akan kedinginan di dalam ruangan." Potong Sasuke cepat. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan. Bukan itu maksudnya, Hinata hanya tidak terbiasa mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka-terutama di bagian dada. Karena ia menyadari kalau ukuran dadanya lumayan berisi. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri sebelum membuka cardigan itu dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki ruangan. Hinata terlihat begitu gugup. Ini adalah kemunculan pertamanya di depan banyak orang setelah kejadian naas itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan manusia yang sudah memenuhi ruangan yang sudah disulap layaknya ballroom sebuah hotel mewah. Ia terus menunduk dan menggenggam tas kecilnya begitu erat. Namun ia lupa bahwa disampingnya berjalan seseoarang yang selalu menarik perhatian dimanapun orang itu menjejakkan kakinya. Sebagian tamu –terutama para gadis- memandang penuh tanda tanya pada satu sosok wanita yang berjalan di samping pria yang selalu menjadi incaran mereka. Walaupun Hinata tidak melihat para wanita itu memandang penuh ke 'irian' padannya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan aura-aura yang begitu mengancam. Mengetahui situasi yang membuat gadis di sampingnya terlihat 'tidak aman' Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan membawanya menuju pada Naruto yang sudah memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya –walaupun jarak mereka masih jauh. Walaupun awalnya Hinata begitu terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Wow _Teme_, aku tak menyangka kau akan benar-benar membawa Hinata kemari walaupun datang terlambat." Bisik Naruto sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Acara pertunangannya memang sudah selesai sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang tinggal perayaan pesta pertunangan mereka.

"Tapi sepertinya Ayahku juga mengundang Perdana Menteri jadi, sepertinya gadis pirang itu juga ada disini." Imbuhnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, siapa gadis cantik yang bersamamu ini hm?" intrupsi Sakura sambil menarik Hinata agar mendekat padanya. Hinata hanya diam dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dengan pipi yang telah merona sempurna. Sakura terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata… Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto di telinga tunangannya itu. Sontak senyum Sakura sedikit memudar tergantikan dengan keterkejutan yang nampak di wajah ayunya. Ia memandang Hinata penuh tanda tanya. Melihat ciri fisik yang hampir menyerupai Hyuuga Neji –teman seangkatannya di universitas dulu- Sakura mempercayai ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

"Kau adik Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya Sakura sedikit lirih. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata erat seolah memberikan gadis itu kekuatan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman Neji sewaktu di universitas Konoha." Imbuh Sakura dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Maaf, aku turut berduka atas musibah yang menimpa kakakmu dan Ayahmu." imbuhnya sendu.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal Haruno-san. T-terimakasih" balas Hinata lirih sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang berubah murung, Naruto langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Ah ayo kita bersenang-senang saja merayakan pertunanganku." Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Ia lalu mengambilkan minuman untuk Sasuke –yang mengandung alcohol- dan untuk Hinata sebuah juz jeruk. Sakura langsung menarik Hinata ketempat makanan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dari tempatnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Ingin rasanya orang itu menghampiri gadis yang terlihat begitu bahagia –dimatanya- dan menyeretnya. Seandainya ia tidak ditahan oleh pria yang menemaninya di pesta ini.

"S-selamat atas pertunanganmu Haruno-san?" ucap Hinata lirih dengan sebuah senyum malu-malu tersungging dari bibirnya yang merah.

"Ah… terimakasih Hinata-chan, " jawab Sakura penuh keakraban.

"Apa setelah kejadian itu, kau tinggal bersama Sasuke-kun?" imbuh Sakura sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Emm, y-ya… Uchiha-san yang selama ini mau menampungku." Sejenak ia berhenti mengunyah kue cokelat kesukaannya. "A-ku sangat berhutang budi padanya." Imbuhnya lirih. Sakura hanya memberikan pandangan prihatin pada gadis yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya.

"Dia sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik, ku harap kau mampu mengembalikan dunianya yang sempat 'terampas' Hinata-chan?" senyum manis tersungging di bibir Sakura.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu Haruno-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." Imbuhnya kemudian sebelum mengambil semangkuk pudding.

"H-haruno-san, _gomen ne_, dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum sejenak.

"Dibawah tangga itu, ada lorong. Berjalanlah terus, nanti kau akan menemukan toilet." Tunjuknya pada sebuah tangga di sberang tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Arigatou_." Hinata membungkuk sedikit sebelum menyeberangi ruangan menuju bawah tangga yang di maksud Sakura. Hanya senyum Sakura yang mengiringi langkah Hinata. '_Dia gadis yang baik'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura sangat cantik kan _Teme_?" Naruto terkikik menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

"…"

"Aku bahagia sekali, bisa mengabulkan permintaan Kaa-san yang terakhir. Yaitu hidup dengan wanita baik-baik yang sangat ku cintai." Imbuhnya sambil terus menenggap minuman dalam gelas kecilnya. Mereke berdua duduk di mini bar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Sehingga tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang membuat mata Sasuke sakit. Sasuke masih terdiam hanya menikmati minuman yang di tenggaknya.

"Seandainya Kaa-san bisa melihat Sakura, pasti dia sangat bahagia bisa mempunyai menantu yang cantik dan baik sepertinya." Ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabat di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'diam atau mati'. Seketika senyum cerah Naruto luntur. Ia lupa bahwa kata-kata 'Kaa-san' sangat tabu di telinga sahabatnya yang bersurai hitam kebiruan ini. Naruto memaklumi reaksi yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Selama hidup Sasuke, ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari wanita yang harusnya di panggilnya 'Kaa-san'. Mungkin Sasuke juga sudah lupa bagaimana cara mengucapkan kata itu.

"Naruto-kun, rupanya kau disini." Suara Sakura seperti angin segar bagi pemuda pirang itu. Setidaknya kerena kedatangan gadisnya, ia bisa mengalikan ketegangan yang sempat melandanya.

"Ya Sakura-chan, mana Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil membimbing gadisnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata sedang ke toilet sebentar," jawabnya sambil menuang _kocktail _dalam gelas langsingnya. Pemuda yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada minumannya, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai gelap itu, mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar begitu berat.

"Eh." Sakura lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Ia bisa menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak di sukai oleh Sasuke, Naruto segera memberikan pendapat yang bisa membantu kekasihnya keluar dari tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke.

"Em, tenanglah Teme, Hinata hanya pergi ke toilet. Kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan oke?" ucapnya sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Sasuke. Setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuka dan Naruto, hanya saling menatap. Bingung.

"Sasuke-kun terlalu berlebihan Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, mungkin karena posisi gadis itu yang menjadi incaran penjahat, Sasuke jadi harus overprotective menjaga Hinata, sayang?" jawab Naruto sambil mengecup pipi gadisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa hm?" senyumannya melebar ketika ia melihat anggukan dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menyeringai melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya berjalan ke bawah tangga sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyelinap meninggalkan segerombolan manusia yang sedang asyik bercengkrama.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Bibir penuhnya membentuk lengkungan indah ketika ia menemukan tempat yang ia tuju. Hinata segera memasuki toilet khusus wanita itu. Setelah menyelesaikan 'keperluannya' Hinata langsung berdiri di depan cermin lebar untuk melihat penampilannya. Ketika ia sedang mencuci tangannya di westavel, ia bisa melihat ada seorang wanita yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hinata tidak sengaja menangkap wajah wanita itu di balik cermin. Ia merasa seperti tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Untuk lebih memperjelas dugaannya, Hinata lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Wanita itu menatap Hinata seperti predator dan Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaigus bertanya.

"Ck, ternyata kau Hyuuga Hinata, lama tidak berjumpa ya?" suaranya terdengar sinis. Mereka masih saling menatap dalam cermin.

"Shion senpai?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Ya, syukurlah kau masih mengingatku Hyuuga," Wanita yang ternyata adalah Shion itu, berjalan mendekat. Setelah jaraknya yinggal beberapa senti dibelakang Hinata, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa setelah semua keluargamu mati, kau sekarang menjadi simpanan Uchiha Sasuke hm..?" suaranya seperti berbisik namun bernada tajam. Sontak Hinata langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Mereka berhadapan.

"A-apa m-maksud Shion-_senpai_?" suara Hinata bergetar menahan sesak karena tuduhan menyakitkan dari _senpai_nya itu.

"Kau,…." tangan berkuku tajam itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram rahang mulus Hinata.

"Berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke! Asal kau tahu dia adalah kekasihku. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya atau kau mau mati." Desisnya berbahaya. Cengkeraman itu mengerat. Kuku panjang Shion seperti menusuk pada kulit lembut Hinata. Gadis itu hanya meringis kesakitan. Airmata telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya siap tumpah.

"T-tidak _senpai_, k-kau s-salah paham. Aku…a-" Ucap Hinata susah payah.

"-diam!" potong Shion dengan suara yang lebih keras. Hinata hanya mampu menutup mata dan menahan rasa sakit pada rahangnya.

"Sasuke…" ucapnya lirih. Air mata keluar dari pupil ungu tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Hinata membuka matanya mendengar ucapan senpainya itu. Ia bisa melihat air mata menuruni pipi putih putri tunggal Perdana Menteri itu.

.

**Brak!**

.

Kedua gadis yang saling berhadapan itu, tersentak mendengar pintu toilet dibuka dengan suara keras. Dan alangkah terkejutnya, keduanya dapat melihat mata _onyx_ yang menatap mereka tajam.

"S-sasuke-kun." Gumam Shion. Pandangannya berubah nanar. Sasuke diam dengan tatapan yang mampu meluluhkan apapun yang ditatapnya. Reflek, gadis bersurai pirang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata.

"Beraninya kau…" Suara itu terdengar parau dan tajam. Ia mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke sejak ia baru berusai limabelas tahun. Jadi sedikit banyak, ia mengetahui perangai pemuda yang sekarang mencengkeram wajahnya agar menatap pemuda yang terlihat kalap itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan mata itu menggelap seperti mampu menelan apapun. Shion begitu ketakutan.

"S-sasuke-kun… i-ini ti-"Gadis

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, Aku tidak akan segan membuatmu menyesal telah lahir kedunia ini." Desisian itu begitu terdengar panas di telinganya. Gadis it uterus menangis. Ia begitu sakit. Bukan. Bukan karena cengkeraman yang terasa menyakitkan diwajahnya. Namun kata-kata tajam yamg meluncur dari pria yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

'U-uchiha-san, s-sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa. L-lepaskan Shion-senpai" Intrupsi Hinata dengan suara seraknya. Ketegangan di wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mengendur.

"Apa dia begitu berarti untukmu? Sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" di tengah isakannya Shion berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata -yang sebenarnya ia takut apabila mendengar jawaban dari pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, dia segalanya untukku kau mengerti?"

Ini dia yang ia takutkan. Jawaban yang menghancurkan semua sendi hatinya.

"Jadi, jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi kau mengerti hm?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengar kata yang meluncur dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku tidak percaya. Karena kau adalah pembohong yang pengecut." Suara gadis itu terdengar menantang." Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan seringaiannya yang mengejek. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik Hinata yang berdiri mematung di belakang Shion. Adegan itu begitu cepat. Hingga tidak ada yang mampu menghindar ataupun menghalangi adegan yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sasuke mendekap gadis yang masih terlihat shok itu. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, ia langsung melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Seakan ingin memperlihatkan pada gadis blonde bahwa ucapannya barusan tidaklah main-main. Hinata membeku. Ia sama sekali tak mampu berfikir apa yang terjadi. Shion berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang menganak sungai menyaksikan adegan yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Setelah ia merasa oksigennya lelah menipis, Sasuke baru menyudahi ciuman sepihak itu.

"Bagaimana?" seringaiannya tampak melebar melihat gadis yang ditatapnya hanya berdiri membeku. Ia memang tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan ciuman yang lembut dengan pria itu. Apakah ciuman tadi benar-benar dari hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Benaknya terus bertanya. Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orang tersebut telah meninggalkannya dalam toilet yang mendadak terasa begitu hampa baginya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terus terdiam. Tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang terasa sakit karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Sasuke terus menyeretnya keluar dari ballroom tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para tamu lainnya dan juga teriakan Naruto yang memintanya berhenti. Dengan tergesa, ia langsung memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah Sasuke juga memasuki mobilnya –siap untuk melaju- dia sama sekali tidak memutar kunci mobil itu untuk menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia hanya terduduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan onyx itu pada kelopaknya. Hinata hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah kejadian barusan. Dadanya masih terus berdebar kencang seakan tidak bisa lagi berdetak normal.

"Maaf." Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf setelah mencium seorang wanita.

"Anggap saja, itu tidak pernah terjadi." Imbuhnya kemudian sebelum ia memutar kunci dan bersiap melaju.

"K-kenapa Uchiha-san melakukan semua itu? Suaranya lirih. Hinata berusaha menatap _onyx _yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"U-uchiha-san tidak perlu berbohong di depan Shion-san. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Hinata kembali menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Walaupun Hinata hanya mengenal Shion sebatas dia adalah _senpai_nya di Konoha _High_, tapi ia mengetahui betul, bahwa yang tadi gadis itu lakukan padanya adalah semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke berpaling padanya.

"Diamlah, kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupanku. Jadi jangan sok mengetahui segalanya hanya karena kebetulan kau melihat kejadian menyedihkan seperti itu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Kenapa… kau menganggap sebuah ketulusan adalah sebuah hal yang menyedihkan?" Hinata melupakan ketakutannya. Semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu membuatnya merasa marah. Hinata membenci semua manusia yang tidak bisa menghargai cinta dan ketulusan.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku Hyuuga…" desisnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, pemuda itu sudah mencondongkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata. _Pearl_ dan _onyx_ saling menatap saling menyelami satu sama lain. Hinata mencoba merobek dinding berkabut yang menghalangi ketulusan pancaran mata asli Uchiha muda itu. Tidak bisa. Hinata sama sekali tak mampu masuk ke dalam pekatnya kabut itu. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu jenius dalam menyembunyikan kebenaran 'hatinya'. Telunjuk itu mengelus pelan pipi Hinata yang lecet akibat cengkeraman gadis blonde itu. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Pearl itu seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan paras yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kenapa paras sesempurna itu memiliki sebuah rahasia kelam yang membuat wajah bak malaikat itu berhati dingin bagai iblis yang hidup di gunung es berabad-abad lamanya.

"Kau pria seperti apa?" tanpa ia sadari, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Entah mengapa, perasaan takut yang selama ini selalu hadir setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu menguar entah kemana.

"Aku…."Jeda sejenak. " Bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya" desisnya. Hinata bisa mencium aroma _mint_ dari nafas pemuda itu. Hinata masih terus terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala _onyx_ itu terus menatapnya lekat. Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu. Bibir yang tadi ia kecup. Dan ia sungguh benci jika harus mengakui, bahwa bibir itu benar-benar membuatnya terus ingin merasakan manis dan kelembutannya.

_Oh shiit! sejak kapan aku jadi sepertu ini_? Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencium seoarang wanita dengan perasaan kecuali nafsu. Dan ciuman tadi adalah pengalaman pertamanya tanpa nafsu. Benarkah? Sasuke tidak tahu jenis ciuman macam apa tadi. Yang pasti ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergolak hangat dalam hatinya yang telah lama tak bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Tapi ia takut akan menyakiti gadis di hadapannya itu. Sasuke sadar betul bahwa ia belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadikan gadis polos itu sebagai mangsanya. Tapi satu kecupan saja tidak apa-apakan? Tanpa persetujuan akal sehatnya, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir penuh itu. Hinata terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu akan menciumnya di saat seperti ini. Hinata mengerang. Gadis manis itu berusaha memberontak. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman Sasuke tidak menuntut sama sekali. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan dadanya meledak, Hinata cepat-cepat mendorong dada bidang itu. Nafasnya memburu, sedangkan wajah dihadapannya terlihat tetap tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang terdiam bagai jiwanya hilang, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil hitam itu menuju kediamannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Panjang banget chapter ini. Mau di bagi dua chap nanggung ya udah deh sekalian aja. Semoga minna-san semua ga bosen bacanya =_=

.

Balesen ripiu:

**Blue night –chan**: Maksudnya adalah, efek yang di timbulkan seperti rasa sakit, benci, dan amarah yang hampir tak terkendali ketika melihat Hinata disakiti sama kaya waktu dia ngelihat kakaknya di celakai Oro-sensei -_- Jadi kejadian Hinata mengingatkan kembali tentang rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami dulu.

**Ulva-chan : **Makasih udah seneng ama cerita abal ini (+.+) Aku juga ga tega Hinata di rape ama yang lan tapi demi tuntutan cerita (halah). Ia itu Kabuto yang nyamar rambutnya jadi item. Hehe ga bakat bikin cerita penuh kemisteriusan =_=.

**Zae-Hime**: Makasih, ia itu Kabuto. Heppy or enggaknya ikutin terus ya? Hehe Disini ada Gaara tapi kayaknya munculnya nanti kalo dah mau end. Hahaha suka ga tega kalo diantara dua Prince ku ada yang patah hati (digetok). Aku usahain buat apdet walaupun ga kilat.

**RK-Hime**: ia itu Kabuto =_= (langsung ketahuan) Sasu-pyon sakit apa ya? Tunggu aja. Pokoknya penyakitnya akan jadi konflik antara SasuHina.(sedikit bocoran). Makasih, akan aku usahan apdet rutin

**Yukio Hisa**: Makasih, aku suka yang kalem-kelem tapi menghanyutkan -_- Kalau soal Neji, Hiashi dan Itachi itu masih rahasia. Sebelum ada konflik SasuHina_nya aku belum mau bocorin hehe.

**Sasuhina caem**: Ia itu Kabuto. Di chap ini lebih banyak kemajuan cz author gaje ini pengin cepet-cepet nyampe konflik hehe.

**Suka snsd**: Kamu bener banget itu abang Kabu yg ngerape Hina. Makasih tungguin terus oke (senyum tiga jari)

**Hanyao Dark**: Mungkin Romencenya cuma kaya gini dulu cz karakter Sasuke di pict ini masih agak kaku-kaku gimana gitu hehe. Tetimakasih (+.+)

**Wely-chan**: Makasih, semoga di chap ini udah termasuk romance.

**WidiwMin**: Kabuto yang ngerape Hina. Semoga chap ini udah termasuk romance.

**Lavender hime chan**: Ia kang mas Kabu yang ngerape Hina -_- gak ada lagi semoga aja ini dah banyak walaupun di akhir.

**Hanazono susumiya**: Salam kenal juga…nanti sambil berjalan masa lalu Sasu akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit tungguin aja ya? Makasih.

.

Tanks for Reading Minna…

-Bird

Hi


	5. Chapter 5

**Because Of You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort dll.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, More description Less dialogue dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sejak kejadian tempo hari di pesta pertunangan Namikaze Naruto, Hinata selalu berusaha menghindari Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap kali Sasuke terlihat ada dalam mension, Hinata tidak pernah keluar kamarnya. Ia merasa belum mempunyai nyali untuk bertatap muka ataupun sekedar menyapa pemuda yang telah menciumnya itu. Uh… setiap kali Hinata mengingat kejadian itu, pasti pipinya akan merona anehnya, Sasuke selalu terlihat sarapan setiap pagi di mensionnya. Itu berarti Sasuke selalu pulang ke rumah. Dan ruang gerak Hinata benar-benar terasa sempit –hanya kamar, ruang musik, dan perpustakan- tempat yang begitu jarang di kunjungi pemuda raven itu. Pagi ini setelah sarapan, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Ruangan besar dengan rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi penuh dengan bermacam-macam buku. Hinata begitu asyik mengamati berbagai macam buku di rak yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Apa kau sangat tertarik dengan buku-buku itu?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

"Matsuri-chan, k-kenapa aku tidak mendengar langkah kakimu?" imbuhnya. Gadis bersurai sebahu itu hanya menyunggingkan seualas senyuman.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata-chan, kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hinata. Karena pagi ini gadis itu malah berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Apakah terlalu lama terkurung di istana ini, membuatmu jadi tidak bisa mengenali hari lagi?" jawab Matsuri. Tangannya ikut sibuk memilih-milih buku di rak belakang Hinata. Tidak ada sahutan dari balik punggungnya. Mungkin Hinata sedang sibuk mengingat hari apa sekarang.

"Sekarang hari minggu Hinata-chan, dan semua sekolah di Konoha libur," imbuhnya masih saling membelakangi.

"_Gomen ne_ Matsuri-chan, a-aku lupa," jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Matsuri mendekat. Ia berdiri di samping Hinata yang terlihat melamun.

"Apa kau mau ke taman hiburan bersamaku?" tanya Matsuri mencoba mengembalikan Hinata pada daratan.

"Eh?... taman hiburan?" _pearl-_nya terlihat berbinar. Namun sekejap kemudian kembali meredup.

"Uchiha-san tidak akan mengizinkanku," suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Matsuri menghela nafas melihat sahabat barunya ini terlihat putus asa.

"Seminggu lagi hari ulang tahunmu Hinata-chan, aku akan berusaha meminta izin pada Sasuke-sama. Kalau tetap tidak boleh, aku masih mempunyai seribu cara untuk membawamu keluar dari mension ini oke?" kata-kata Matsuri membuat Hinata tercengang.

"K-kau mengetahui hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia saja sempat lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya karena beberapa kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menyita semua isi benaknya.

"Ha ha, ya begitulah," jawab Matsuri dengan senyum hambarnya. Padahal niatnya ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Hinata. Tapi apalah daya, ia sama sekali tidak tega melihat Hinata yang tadi begitu murung.

.

.

.

Udara musim dingin, tidak menyurutkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu untuk berdiri di balkon yang berada di ujung koridor. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun ia masih menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya ditemani dengan berkaleng-kaleng minuman beralkohol. _Onyx_nya menatap tajam hamparan langit hitam di atasnya. Namun pikirannya entah sedang berada dimana. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menganggu hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama di kantor atau di tempat favoritnya –_club _malam.

Setelah beberapa tahun kebelakang seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah betah berlama-lama tinggal di mensionnya. Ia akan lebih suka tidur di apartemen mewahnya atau di hotel –tentunya ditemani salah satu wanita simpanannya. Tapi kali ini pikirannya selalu berteriak meminta untuk segera pulang. Sebenarnya alasannya hanya satu -seandainya Uchiha bungsu itu mau mengakui kejujuran hatinya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga yang tanpa ia sadari terus mengusik ketenangannya. Hati kecilnya yang jujur terus meneriaki dirinya untuk melihat –setiap hari- paras Hyuuga Hinata. Namun sekali lagi pria angkuh ini, tidak akan semudah itu menyerah pada 'hati' yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Sejak kejadian di pesta waktu itu, Hinata terus menghindarinnya. Ia tidak pernah lagi terlihat duduk satu meja untuk sarapan pagi. Memandang wajahnya saja enggan. Selalu menunduk setiap kali mereka berpapasan tanpa sengaja. Dan semua itu tanpa Sasuke sadari, menyebabkan rasa rindu dan rasa yang benar-benar membuat harga dirinya terluka.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah sekalipun merasa harga dirinya begitu terluka hanya karena seorang wanita. Oh ayolah, biasanya dia akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar 'sapaan' dari banyak wanita. Namun yang ia alami sekarang? Hyuuga Hinata tidak mau menyapanya bahkan melihat wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, jari-jari kekar itu meremas kaleng hingga air yang masih tersisa mengotori tangan putihnya.

"Apa maumu Hyuuga…" desisnya. _Onyx _itu masih terus menatap tajam direksi yang terhampar di depannya. Seakan-akan gadis Hyuuga itu sedang mengejeknya.

Hinata merasa malam ini, ia tak bisa tidur. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah mengambil minuman hangat. Koridor yang begitu sepi hanya diterangi lampu yang berjejer bercahaya redup. Setelah ia membuat segelas _mug_ besar cokelat hangat, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali naik ke kamarnya. Dan ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, Hinata bisa mendengar suara benda yang terbanting di balkon ujung koridor –yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar Hinata- seketika gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Malam-malam begini terdengar suara benda terbanting di mension yang begitu sepi. Setelah mengenyahkan sedikit perasaan takut, Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar ke balkon yang terlihat remang-remang itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika tanpa sengaja mata bulannya menangkap sesosok manusia yang sedang bersandar di besi pembatas. Dan sialnya, wajah orang itu tepat berada lurus dengan tubuh mungilnya. Alhasil kedua pasang mata itu saling bersirobok. Hinata terdiam. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Kedua tangan mungilnya, tanpa ia sadari menggenggam _mug_ itu begitu kencang. Sedangkan sosok yang ternyata adalah si pemilik mension –Uchihha Sasuke- terus menatapnya tajam. Sesekali ia menenggak minuman kalengnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang masih terdiam itu.

"Hyuuga…" gumaman berat itu terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Namun karena suasana sepi, Hinata bisa mendengar namanya di panggil yang malah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bodohnya ia yang tak memperhitungkan –kemungkinan yang membuat suara itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kembali ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada pemuda itu? Atau tetap diam tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Oh dia benar- benar tidak menyukai situasi canggung seperti ini.

"Kemarilah.." suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu menyuruhnya mendekat. Setelah hanya tatapan tajam yang ia dapatkan, kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam erat _mug_ besar itu. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya setelah jaraknya masih sekitar lima langkah dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia tidak menunduk. Berusaha menatap _onyx _yang terlihat sedikit redup di tengah remangnya cahaya. Mungkin karena Uchiha itu sudah mabuk -pikir Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" suara baritone itu kembali terdengar. Membuat pegangan Hinata pada _mug_ itu semakin mengerat. Hinata masih terdiam. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas sebagai alasannya. Mata bulan itu menatap nanar objek di belakang Uchiha yang masih terus menatapnya.

"A-aku…aku… t-tidak menghindari Uchiha-san" hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata tak bisa berpikir. Jantungnya berdekat menggila dan rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Tidak, kau menghindariku Hyuuga… apakah aku sangat menakutkan? Kau melukai harga diriku," kata-kata Sasuke yang lumayan panjang itu, benar-benar menohok Hinata. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak benar-benar ingin menghindarinya. Namun karena rasa malu, yang setiap kali muncul ketika ia melihat wajah rupawan itu. Rasa malu yang diakibatkan oleh kejadian yang membat jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali ia mengingatnya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"_Gomen ne_, Uchiha-san… a-aku t-tidak bermaksud begitu. A-aku hanya.." ucap Hinata dengan suara tertahan. Ia tak tahu harus menggunakan kalimat seperti apa untuk menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Alhasil ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

Melihat beberapa buah kaleng minuman beralkohol yang sudah berserakan dilantai, dan Sasuke yang terus menenggak minuman itu, Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menawarkan cokelat hangat yang ia bawa.

"U-uchiha-san, s-sebaiknya kau minum ini…." tawar Hinata sambil mengangsurkan gelas yang ia bawa.

"Hn, kau saja yang minum," jawab Sasuke datar. Hinata terdiam belum bergeming.

"Cepat! minum!" bentak Sasuke yang sontak membuat kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam _mug_ besar itu gemetaran. Dengan segera, Hinata langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan segera menenggak cokelat hangat itu dengan tergesa. Karena gugup diselingi rasa takut, cairan berwarna cokelat itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk dalam mulutnya. Ada yang keluar melewati celah bibirnya dan turun melewati dagunya. Nafas Hinata memburu ketika ia menyelesaikannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sebelum Hinata mengelap bekas cairan yang mengotori sekitar bibirnya, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya mendekat. Hingga gelas yang masih berada dalam jangkauan tangan kirinya jatuh dan hancur berantakan.

Hinata hanya terbelalak. Ia tak siap ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya mendekat. Hingga gadis bersurai indigo itu, sekarang berada dalam dekapan dua lengan kekar Sasuke. Setelah menghalau semua kekagetannya, Hinata berusaha mendorong dada bidang yang merapat pada tubuhnya. Namun karena tangannya yang bergetar dan efek dadanya yang berdegup kencang, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan tak bertenaga. Alhasil usahanya sia-sia belaka. Ia tak mampu mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk memendang mata _onyx_ yang ia yakini sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku," suara berat yang semakin membuat dadanya berdegup kenjang. Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa barusan Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya.

Hinata masih terus menunduk. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke.

"Panggil namaku Hinata," imbuh Sasuke kemudian. Hinata yakin bahwa pemuda itu telah mabuk. Sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya mulai tidak masuk akal.

"Cepat panggil namaku," bisiknya lagi yang tepat di telinga Hinata. Seketika Hinata tersentak merasakan hawa panas dan bisikan seksi yang begitu menggugah. Hinata mulai panik. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya yang mungil telah mencengkeram erat mentel yang di kenakan Sasuke. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya, ia kembali merasakan kecupan bertubi-tubi di telinganya yang _sensitive_. Hinata ingin menjerit tapi tak ada suara yang keluar melainkan hanya nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"S-sasuke-kun, h-hentikan..anh!" ucapan Hinata terbata. Ia benar-benar takut. Sasuke mulai menggila. Sekarang kecupannya berpindah di leher putih Hinata.

"T-tidak….h-hentikan S-sasuke-kun," sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik kepala Sasuke yang terus mengecupi lehernya. Semua ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia tak keluar dan bertemu Sasuke di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sasuke mabuk dan ia mulai bergairah. Hinata tidak mau menjadi mangsa Sasuke Uchiha. Apalagi dalam keadaan yang tidak sadar seperti ini.

"Hentikan…hiks, kau mabuk…." Sekarang air mata itu telah membasahi pipinya yang putih. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Menatap Hinata yang kini terisak. Tatapan mata yang begitu sendu. Seandainya Hinata menyadari, tatapan itu bukan karena efek _alcohol._ Sasuke sama sekali belum mabuk. Hanya menghabiskan beberapa kaleng minuman, tidak akan membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

"Jangan menangis," kata-kata yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata akan keluar dari bibir seorang Sasuke yang terlihat begitu angkuh. Sasuke mendaratkan beberapa kecupan disepanjang aliran bening yang membasahi pipi Hinata. Lalu di akhiri dengan melumat bibir yang masih terdapat bekas manisnya cokelat. Menjilatinya perlahan dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak berusaha memberontak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Uchiha yang kesepian itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya di detik itu juga mereka saling mengakui bahwa mereka telah terikat dengan sebuah kata berdefinisi tanpa ujung yaitu Cinta.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa yang berada di balkon tersebut dengan Hinata yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Hinata memandang wajah teduh yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangan yang mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya, memungkinkan Hinata untuk terus berada dalam jangkauannya. Hinata merona. Merasakan perasaan menyenangkan yang menggelitik hatinya. Detik itu juga, ia ingin selalu berada disisi pemuda kesepian yang telah mengambil hatinya.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sangat nyaman tidur di atas tubuh bidang yang masih merengkuhnya. Seakan-akan melindunginya dari terpaan udara malam musim dingin. Walaupun semalaman jantungnya terus berdetak kencang yang mengakibatkan ia berkali-kali gagal memejamkan _amethyst_-nya. Tapi ia merasakan perasaan senang luar biasa. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya telah terperangkap dalam sosok pemuda misterius itu. Ia jatuh cinta. Cinta yang datang dalam kondisi hidupnya yang begitu rumit. Apakah Sasuke juga mencintainya? Perlakuannya tadi malam belum membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu juga menaruh hati padanya –menurut pemikiran Hinata. Sasuke sedang mabuk, jadi mungkin dia tak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Dan juga disekeliling pemuda itu berjejer gadis-gadis cantik yang siap menjadi tambatan hatinya. Satu lagi Shion. Gadis cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke sekarang. Hinata menciut kalau harus dibandingkan dengan _senpainya_ itu. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya. Seketika, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang menghampiri hatinya. Sasuke mungkin tidak mencintainya. Ia hanya kasihan padanya.

Setelah bergelut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya, Hinata memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Hari mulai pagi. Dan sebelum para pelayan memergoki mereka, lebih baik ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak tidur semalam. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Dan ia juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung gadis Hyuuga itu yang menggila.

'_Kau sudah jatuh padaku Hinata'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Namun Hinata masih belum beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya. Bukan karena ia masih tidur. Tapi karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana kalau saat ia keluar nanti ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata merona, membayangkan kejadian tadi malam –ia tidur di atas tubuh Sasuke. Uh benar-benar membuatnya semakin tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

.

Terdengar beberapa kali ketukan pintu. Namun Hinata enggan menyahut.

"Nona, boleh saya masuk? Saya mengantar sarapan untuk anda," terdengar sebuah suara di balik pintu. Hinata melenguh sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan seragam maid berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona? Anda terlihat pucat," ungkap pelayan itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja Hinata terlihat pucat. Semalaman ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Alhasil sekarang pastilah kedua kelopak matanya terlihat menghitam dan raut wajahnya memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya kurang tidur. Masuklah," jawab Hinata sebelum kembali menaiki ranjangnya. Hinata belum ingin makan apapun. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah memejamkan matanya sejenak –seandainya bisa. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar.

.

.

.

Suara ponsel yang bergetar di atas nakas membuat tidur pemuda bersurai raven itu terganggu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikkan suara ponsel yang lupa ia _silent_ itu.

"Oh _Shiiit_!" umpat Sasuke pelan. Tangan pajangnya berusaha meraih ponsel dan siap memaki siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hn," setelah menekan tombol dial, Sasuke segera meletakkan dengan asal ponsel itu di telinganya menunggu siapapun yang akan bersuara di seberang sana. Dan _Onyx_nya masih menutup.

"_Hallo, Sasuke-sama, maaf saya mengganggu anda. Apakah anda bisa datang ke kantor_ _sekarang? Ada rapat mendadak yang diadakan oleh para dewan direksi_," terdengar suara perempuan yang sedikit panik.

"Hn, apa para tua bangka itu mau membuat ulah hn?" jawab Sasuke dengan suara berat dan sedikit serak.

"_Saya dengar, mereka mau mengajukkan keberatannya tentang pembangunan proyek baru yang tidak melibatkan mereka,_"

"Hn, aku tidak butuh persetujuan mereka untuk melakukannya," Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Tidak mempedulikkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari bibir sekertarisnya. Karena merasa terganggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan segera bersiap ke kantor. Walaupun niat awalnya, ia ingin libur hari ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi ketika ia keluar kamarnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kamar Hinata sebelum pergi.

Pintu bercat putih itu tidak terkunci. Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh mungil gadis itu yang terbungkus selimut. Ia melihat makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu damai. Ia ingin mengelus pipi putih yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Setelah itu ia segera pergi.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah yang tenang. Tidak dipedulikannya peserta rapat yang mendadak pucat setelah mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir directornya. Tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan kehendak Uchiha bungsu itu. Siapapun!

Memang terdengar arogan. Tapi itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun ketika Matsuri –setelah pulang sekolah- memaksanya untuk memakan sesuatu dengan mengeluarkan ancaman yang membuatnya menciut.

"Setelah kau ada disini Sasuke-sama sering pulang kerumah. Apa jangan-jangan ia jatuh cinta padamu?" kata-kata Matsuri sontak membuatnya hampir tersedak. Matsuri memang tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah menjurus pada kata 'saling mencintai' karena yang Hinata ketahui adalah hanya dirinya saja yang sudah mulai jatuh hati pada si bungsu itu. Dan dia belum mengetahui apakah rasa pemuda itu sama seperti yang ia rasakan atau tidak. Maka dari itu, ia belum berniat membeberkan kejadian tadi malam pada sahabatnya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi Matsuri-chan," jawab Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau cantik dan baik. Auramu selalu membuat tenang siapapun yang berada didekatmu. Mungkin tuan muda juga merasakan hal itu, sehingga tanpa ia sadari, tuan muda sudah jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Matsuri diselingi dengan senyuman manisnya. Pipi Hinata sudah sangat merona. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Hinata sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang masih berisi setengahnya.

"Eh? Ini belum habis Hinata-chan, kau akan sakit kalau tidak makan. Dan tuan muda pasti akan memarahiku kalau kau sampai sakit," ucapan Matsuri terdengar dramatis. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen ne_ Matsuri-chan, tapi aku sudah kenyang," suara Hinata benar-benar menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih mengantuk. Aku akan pergi sebentar menemui seseorang," kata Matsuri sambil membenahi peralatan makan.

"Kau akan berkencan?" tanya Hinata polos. Matsuri terkekeh. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata, kau tahu?" ada jeda sejenak. "pria idamanku adalah seperti Sasuke-sama," ucapanya berbisik sambil terkikik. Hinata merona mendengar pengakuan Matsuri yang jujur atau hanya menggodanya.

"Aku akan menemui seorang teman baru," katanya sebelum beranjak. Dan melambai pada Hinata di pintu.

Setelah kepergian Matsuri, Hinata terlihat murung. Ia ingin keluar dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Berjalan-jalan bersama, mencicipi makanan di stan-stan pada saat festival. Kencan buta seperti layaknya remaja lainnya. Atau hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan dengan terasa air matanya mengaliri pipinya dan membasahi bantal.

"_Tou-san_, Neji-_nii_… aku sangat merindukan kalian, Hiks…Hiks…"

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, apakah kalian masih mengingatku?" suara rintihannya terdengar memilukkan. Hinata benar-benar sedang berada dalam batas kejenuhannya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin keluar dari mension megah ini.

"Apa kau mau keluar?" pertanyaan tanpa intonasi, terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Seketika Hinata langsung mendudukan diri. Tangan mungilnya menghapus cairan bening yang membuat mata indahnya memerah.

.

.

.

Hinata takjub, melihat berbagai lampu hias tergantung di pohon-pohaon tak berdaun menerangi sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan manusia. Sebentar lagi Natal, tidak heran kalau atribut seperti lampu hias memenuhi setiap pohon yang berdiri di tempat itu. Hinata berjalan diam disisi Sasuke. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia melihat keindahan malam yang tersaji dimatanya. Sasuke melirik sejenak gadis yang terlihat mungil –yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada Sasuke. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat menyaksikan gadis itu tersenyum bukan menangis seperti tadi.

"Kau bisa bermain _ice skating_?" suaranya mengalihkan pandangan Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh demi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke berbicara padanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Seketika pipi Hinata memerah.

"Y-ya, aku bisa," jawab Hinata dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo," ajak Sasuke. Tidak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang memakai sarung tangan rajut.

"Em, t-tunggu Uchiha-san…" Hinata menghentikkan langkahnya. Sasuke menunggu gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-apa boleh, umm… aku menghubungi teman-temanku agar mereka kesini?" tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu. Hinata mulai gelisah. Tapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi untuk meminta izin pada Uchiha itu.

"Aku… ingin bertemu mereka," lanjutnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap Sasuke akan menyetujui permintaanya. _Onyxnya_ menatap tajam Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Mata mereka saling menatap.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu siapapun. Ingat kata-kataku Hinata," penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Orang yang mengincar nyawanya adalah Orochimaru. Tapi kenapa Sasuke seperti menganggap semua orang berbahaya untuknya? Hanya bertemu sahabatnya saja tidak boleh. Hinata bertekad untuk berusaha, agar Sasuke memberikan izin.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata memberanikan diri menggunakan nama kecil Sasuke.

"Me-mereka sama sekali tidak akan berbuat jahat padaku," imbuhnya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

Tidak ada reaksi positif yang didapatnya. Tatapan mata Sasuke tetap nampak menakutkan. Hinata menunduk, namun tangan kanan Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Dengar Hinata, jangan pernah sekalipun membantahku," tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dengan nada bicara pemuda tampan itu. Bagi orang yang melihatnya, pasangan ini terlihat sedang melakukan hal yang romantis. Dilihat dari tangan kiri si pria yang memegangi pinggul sang gadis dan tangan kanannya memegangi dagunya.

Hinata merasa sedikit terhibur meskipun ia tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_ dengan Ino dan Tenten. Sebelum kejadian buruk yang menimpa Hinata, mereka bertiga pernah merencanakan untuk bermain _ice skating_ bersama ketika musim dingin tiba. Namun sekali lagi, manusia hanya bisa berencana dan Tuhan yang merealisasikan. Tuhan lebih memilih gadis Hyuuga itu bermain _ice skating_ dengan seorang pemuda tampan sedingin es yang sekarang mereka pijak. Ekspresi Sasuke memang tetap datar. Namun siapa yang tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya kan? Ya. Ia bahagia. Hatinya menghangat. Sebuah kenyamanan yang sudah lama hilang dari hatinya. Ia terus menatap Hinata yang berlari kesana kemari. Terlihat begitu lincah diatas lapisan es. Tatapan Sasuke selalu mengarah pada gadis itu. Seperti tidak rela sedetik saja melewatkan pemandangan dimana gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih asyik berputa-putar.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, kita pulang," ucap Sasuke menghentikkan pergerakkan Hinata. Sasuke mendekat. Menatap bibir Hinata yang memucat.

"Kau sudah kedinginan," imbuhnya tanpa persetujuan Hinata dan menarik tangan mungilnya untuk keluar dari area berlapis es itu. Sebelum pulang, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam. Walaupun Hinata berusaha menolak, tapi Sasuke yang keras kepala tidak suka menerima penolakkan. Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang dan pipinya yang tak berhenti memerah sampai ia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata tertidur pulas. Ada sisi dimana Sasuke bersikap begitu hangat seperti malam ini. Dan itu membuatnya merasa rileks walaupun duduk di samping Sasuke. Hingga tanpa terasa ia menghampiri mimpi.

Hinata terliha begitu kecil dalam gendongan Sasuke. Para pelayan sudah banyak yang tidur. Sehingga ia tidak perlu membuat kehebohan dikarenakan memperlihatkan pemandangan langka –tuan mudanya membopong seorang gadis ala _bridal style_. Selama perjalanan menyusuri lorong mensionnya, Sasuke terus menatap Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai pemandangan itu. Tidak ada wajah cemas, takut, gugup dan sedih. Hanya ada wajah damai yang menenangkan. Ia ingin melindungi wajah damai itu. Wajah teduh yang menularkan kehangatan dalam hatinya

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" teriakan Matsuri di pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh? Ada apa Matsuri-chan? Kenapa kau belum berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"Aku bolos demi kau," Matsuri terlihat sangat ceria.

"Kenapa demi aku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke Konoha Land pagi ini," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

"T-tapi, bukankah hari ulang tahunku besok?"

"Ya, tapi kami ingin merayakannya lebih awal. Lagipula tuan muda sedang ada pekerjaan penting di kantornya. Jadi…" ada jeda sejenak. "dia tidak akan pulang cepat" Matsuri memang sudah merencanakan ini sematang mungkin. Ia tahu, tuan mudanya tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata keluar.

"A-aku takut Matsuri-chan…. Sasuke-kun t-tidak akan mengizinkanku," jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"He? Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seakrab itu?" tanya Matsuru penasaran. Ups! Hinata keceplosan. Sampai saat ini, Matsuri belum tahu apapun tentang kedekatan yang aneh –menurut Hinata- antara dirinya dan Uchiha bungsu itu. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung meralat ucapannya.

"B-bukan, maksudku Uchiha-san," pipinya sudah memerah.

"Kau menyembunyikkan sesuatu dariku Hinata? Apa memang terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?" pertanyaan Matsuri semakin menyelidik. Hinata gelagapan. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong. Dengan cepat, Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bingo!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu dengan kata kami?" Hinata berhasil menemukkan kata-kata yang tepat. Seketika Matsuri melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Ia nampak sibuk berpikir.

"Um… itu sebenarnya akan aku jadikan kejutan untukmu. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur membuatmu penasaran, baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Hinata terus menatap Matsuri. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kemarin aku menemui dua temanmu. Yamanaka Ino dan Lee Tenten."

"A-apa?" mata _pearlnya_ melebar.

"Karena hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin memberikan kado special untukmu. Jadi, aku mencari tahu siapa teman baikmu waktu kau bersekolah di Konoha _High_," Hinata masih terus diam. Menyimak semua kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Matsuri.

"Mereka sangat baik Hinata, kau beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka.," terlihat seulas senyum dari bibirnya.

"Mereka menangis bahagia saat aku mengatakkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi kami bersepakat bertemu di Konoha _Land_ untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu dan juga melepas rindu bagi kalian betiga." Hinata menangis. _Liquid_ itu terus menuruni pipi putihnya. Tidak ada isakkan. Hinata terdiam bagaikan patung yang mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka untuk datang hari ini. Jadi apakah kau mau keluar bersamaku?" tanya Matsuri. Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Hinata yang begitu dingin. Hanya anggukkan yang diberikan Hinata. Matsuri mengembangkan senyuman bahagianya.

"Terimakasih Matsuri-chan," ia memeluk gadis berambut cokelat itu. Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibir kedua gadis tersebut.

"Aku sudah merancang strategi agar kita bisa keluar tanpa diketahui penghuni rumah ini Hinata-chan. Dan kita akan kembali sebelum malam tiba. Dengan begitu, tuan muda tidak akan tahu," Hinata menganguk setuju. Kali ini –lagi- senyuman manispun tersungging dari bibirnya. Ya dia akan pergi sebentar. Dan dia akan kembali lagi. Tidak ingin membuat penolongnya cemas ataupun marah. Tapi sekali lagi, manusia hanya bisa berencana dan segala keputusan ada di tangan Tuhan.

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga dah romance. Tungguin chapter depan Minna… Tanks for reading and riview.

.

Balesan ripiu:

Tank buat **Ligar** yang udah ngoreksi kekurangan author gaje ini -_- Ngeditnya harus ekstra keras lagi. biasanya habis tanda petik hurufnya gede sndiri, so author yang dah minus banyak ini kewalahan ngeditnya. Tapi akan aku usahain biar Minna-san pada nyaman saat bacanya.

**Reita**: Ya selisih umur mereka sekitar tujuh tahunan.

**Yukio Hisa**: Disini lebih napsu lagi =_= Jangan di botakin, ntar mereka juga botak sendiri (author stress). Kaya'

Kayaknya si panjang cos otak gaje author masih mupeng-mupeng dengan inspirasi tentang mereka (apasih). Terimakasih dah setia ma fi cabal ini. Salam ^_^

**Moku-chan**: Disini dicium lagi (author girang). Tankz dah mau nungguin pic abal ini.

**Mamoka**: Terimakasihhh

**RK-Hime**: Hallo juga….Sasuke kenapa ya? Hehe. Kalau updeth rutin sekarang lagi lumayan ga bisa. Ni aja aku usahain di tengah kegiatan saya di dunia nyata. Tapi InsyAllah akan aku usahain wat apdet. Kalo masalah apdet pagi, itu karena author gak punya modem -_- (pundung). Alhasil harus ke warnet dan kalo malem-malem gak berani. Ni apdet malem karena temen author ada yang baik hati minjemin modem hahaha.

**Ulva-chan**: Terimakasih dah mo nungguin ^_^ n dah suka. Aku penyuka cowo cool n Bad makanya aku buat pic yang cowoknya rada-rada songong tapi kereen. Masalah typo, maaf banget author benar-benar sengat bermasalah dengan itu. Tapi chap ini dah aku usahain brkurang.

**Sasuhina-caem**: Ia bibir Hina mang kue n cokelat (digetok). Di chap ini Hina dah mulai suka. Karena sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah suka ma cowok, jadi disini author buat dia sedikit mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Hahaha maaf, Naruto itu bukannya suamiku? (Digetok lagi) mereka cuma buat intermezo aja.

**Uchiha Hinata**: Ia, jadi anak orang kaya ada gak enaknya juga ya?(lah maksudnya?). Pairnya aja SasuHina. Walaupun berliku, author mencoba komitmen dengan pair awal. Masalah ending…tungguin aja hehe.

**Hanyaou Dark**: Ia semoga di chap ini romencenya dah bertambah. Ini kilat kan? Hehe

**Lavender Hime-chan**: Oro n bang Kabu KO_nya ntar tungguin aja. Kalo Sasuke sakit? Chap besok akan keliatan. Dan simpulkan sendiri dia sakit apa ya? Gak bakal threesome. SasuHina dah banyak cobaan(?) so Gaara cuma numpang lewat aja. Hhaha. Kalo mau yang threesome, baca fic ku yang Bad Boys (sekalian promosi). Seiring berjalannya waktu (?) ntar akan sampe pada masa lalu Uchiha Brother.

**IndigOnyx**: Disini semoga perasaan keduanya dah terasa. Konfliknya kalo menurut aku si gak berat cz aku suka Hina yang kesiksa (author Psico). Tanks atas semangatnya ^_^

**Minma**: ni dah apdet cepet kan?

.

..

Big tanks wat yang dah repiu, Fav, kasih semangat n setia nungguin fic abal ini. Untuk silent rider juga (kalo ada).

.

Salam

-Bird


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, rape, Ide pasaran, Flashback sampai beberapa chapter dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Kedua gadis itu berhasil keluar dari mension dengan selamat. Kecerdikan Matsuri dalam mengecoh para penjaga harus diacungi jempol.

Hinata mengenakan sebuah topi untuk memasukan rambut panjangnya agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Mereka berdua pergi ke Konoha _Land_ menggunakan transportasi massal Kereta bawah tanah.

Sekitar pukul Sembilan pagi, kedua gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Konoha _Land_ dengan senyum cerah dari bibirnya.

"Matsuri-chan… apakah Tenten dan Ino-chan sudah menunggu kita di dalam?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah memasuki arena bermain terbesar di kota itu.

"Hm, kurasa begitu… kemarin mereka bilang akan menunggu di kedai es krim _S&S," _jawab Matsuri sambil kedua mata cokelatnya bergerak kesana kemari guna mencari nama kedai tersebut.

"Ah! Itu dia kedainya… ayo! Hinata-chan…" pekik Matsuri girang saat kedua manik cokelatnya menemukan papan nama bertuliskan nama sebuah kedai es krim.

Dengan segera, gadis itu menyeret tangan mungil Hinata. Hinata memasuki kedai tersebut dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak cepat.

Rasanya sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Manik _lavendernya_ terus mencari disetiap meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

Akhir pekan seperti ini, sudah dipastikan tempat-tempat seperti ini sangat ramai. Namun _lavendernya_ terus mencari sampai ia menemukan rambut panjang berwarna pirang dikuncir kuda.

Seketika sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir ranumnya.

"Matsuri-chan… mereka disana," ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. _Lavendernya_ terus menatap kesebuah pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Kali ini Hinata yang mengambil alih tangan mungil Matsuri dan menyeretnya ketempat tersebut. Ino yang membelakangi pintu masuk, tentu saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ino-chan…" panggil Hinata lirih. Sontak gadis pirang itu menengokkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

_Aquamarinenya_ melebar mendapati sahabat baiknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak terlihat. Ia berdiri dan langsung berbalik menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Hina-chan…" panggil Ino dengan suara tercekat ditenggorokannya. Kedua gadis itu hanya saling memandang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, Ino langsung menubruk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kau kemana saja… kenapa tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Hina-chan…" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi sambil tetap memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Ino-chan… aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Hinata dengan terisak. Ia sangat bahagia sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat yang sedang saling melepas rindu.

"Mana Tenten-chan.." imbuh Hinata saat manik _lavendernya_ tidak menemukan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet Hina-chan," jawab Ino sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Duduklah, banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan selama tiga bulan tidak bertemu hm?" tangan putihnya menggamit lengan Hinata dan mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi.

"Aku berhutang pada Matsuri-san yang sudah membantu kita. _Arigatou_ Matsuri-san."

"Ah sudahlah Ino-san…aku senang bisa membuat nona Hinata tersenyum bahagia seperti ini." Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pekikan dari arah belakang Hinata.

"Hina-chan!" Pekik seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang.

"Tenten-chan…aku sangat merindukanmu…" Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu melindunginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis _tomboy_ itu. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata sewarna madu itu. Begitu bahagianya sampai gadis yang jarang menangis itupun menjatuhkan airmata berharganya.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata sebagai jawabannya.

"Cepat duduk Tenten, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita Hinata," intrupsi Ino ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya masih saling berpelukkan.

Seorang pelayan membawakan empat mangkuk es krim dengan rasa yang berbeda. Ternyata, Ino sudah memesannya dari tadi.

Sambil menikmati es krim, ke empat gadis belia itu mulai saling berbagi cerita.

"Kau tampak kurus, apakah Uchiha itu memperlakukanmu dengan kurang baik?" tanya Ino _to_ _the point_, tanpa menghiraukan Matsuri yang notabene adalah 'orang Uchiha'.

"Dia sangat baik padaku Ino-chan… aku bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau menolongku," jawab Hinata sambil sesekali menyendok es krim _vanillanya_.

"Matsuri sudah bercerita banyak hal pada kami… jadi kami berdua hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran ucapannya saja. Ternyata memang benar," timpal Tenten sambil melirik gadis berambut sebahu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bukan pembual kalau itu maksudmu," lirik Matsuri sebal pada gadis bercepol itu.

Hinata hanya mengulum senyum saat melihat keakraban yang mulai terjalin diantara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Karena aku sudah ada disini b-bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja hm? Aku ingin menaiki semua wahana yang ada disini," kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Setuju!" jawab ketiga gadis itu kompak.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"_Teme!_" suara teriakkan yang begitu keras tepat di telinga pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Ada apa _Dobe_! Kau ingin membuatku tuli hn?" geram Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri desebelahnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilku beberapa kali, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku," cerocos Naruto kesal.

"Kau terus-terusan melamun dari tadi. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" imbuh Naruto.

"Hn, lanjutkan saja," ucap Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian. Dia langsung mengambil kertas yang berisi desain sebuah bangunan megah.

"Hah…kau sangat menyebalkan, dari tadi aku berbicara pasti tidak di dengarkan. Kalau kau sudah sangat merindukan Hyuuga Hinata lebih baik kau pulang," ujar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan elang sahabatnya.

Melihat tidak ada bantahan yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu, Naruto jadi yakin kalau objek yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke melamun adalah gadis berambut panjang itu.

Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul dari bibir pemuda pirang itu, ketika sebuah ide jahil menghampiri otaknya.

"Hinata memang cantik, seandainya aku bertemu dengannya sebelum Sakura-chan, pasti aku akan menikahinya," goda Naruto.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun. Jari-jari panjangnya terus menari-nari diatas sebuah sketsa gambar.

"Bagaimana kalau Yakushi Kabuto kembali menyusup ke mensionmu dan membawa lari Hinata? Pasti tangan kanan Orochimaru itu tahu kau sedang berada di luar kota. Bukankah kau masih belum bisa melacak keberadaannya hm?"

Naruto teru-terusan memancing Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi usaha Naruto kali ini berhasil.

Tekanan pada pena itu mulai mengerat. Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah bagai elang yang kelaparan.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara maka aku akan menghancurkan proyek ini," geram Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang sarat akan kekesalanya.

Hanya cengiran tanpa dosa yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Setidaknya ia berhasil memancing emosi Sasuke yang selalu nampak datar itu.

Tanpa pemuda _stoic_ itu inginkan, pikirannya terus berkutat pada ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Ia benci mengakui, tapi sungguh ucapan Naruto benar-benar mengusik konsentrasinya.

Ia memang belum berhasil melacak keberadaan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Yang memungkinkan kapan saja kedua orang itu berkeliaran dimanapun.

Termasuk di dekat mensionnya. Dengan kemempuan yang mereka miliki, tidak susah menyusup ke dalam mensionnya. Walaupun ia sudah memperketat pengamanan sekalipun.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut hitamnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di dekatnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Karena begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sasuke tidak sempat menghubungi rumah dan menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel dalam saku jasnya. Mencari nomor _telephon_ kediamannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_… _kediaman Uchiha disini_," suara salah satu pelayannya menyambutnya.

"Hn, apakah tidak terjadi apapun di rumah?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi datarnya.

"_Ah! Sasuke-sama, tidak terjadi apapun di mension. Kalau anda ingin menanyakan keadaan nona Hinata, ia baik-baik saja. Tapi dari tadi pagi nona Hinata tidak keluar kamar. Katanya nona Hinata tidak ingin di_ _ganggu_," jawab sang pelayan panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan pelayannya tersebut.

"Apakah dia tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"_Pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam jadi kami tidak berani mengganggu. Kerena sebelumnya nona Hinata sudah berpesan agar kami tidak mengganggunya sampai beliau keluar sendiri_."

"Kalau sekarang dia tidak mau membuka pintunya, dobrak saja. Itu perintahku, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Membuat lawan bicaranya mulai ketakutan.

"_Hai, Sasuke-sama."_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di dalam sampai dia tidak memperbolehkan para pelayan masuk? Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hn, tidak apa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pekerjaanya masih banyak, namun setelah mencium ketidakberesan di kediamannya, Sasuke jadi tidak bergairah untuk menyelesaikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel pintarnya lembali bergetar. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hn."

"_Sasuke-sama! Nona Hinata t-tidak ada dikamarnya_," seorang pelayan berbicara penuh nada kepanikan.

"Brengsek! Cepat cari!" setelah itu Sasuke langsung menutup sambungannya. Sudah ia duga pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"_Teme_! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat partner kerjanya langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan cepat dengan ponsel yang terselip di telinganya. Samar- samar Naruto bisa mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Cepat cari! aku akan sampai di Konoha dua jam kemudian. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya, maka kau tahu akibatnya, mengerti?" ancam Sasuke pada –entah siapa di seberang sana. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"Cepat siapkan pesawat jet sekarang juga. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha secepatnya." Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke langsung bergegas menyusuri koridor gedung mewah tersebut.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya denga Sasuke.

"Hinata hilang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, ucapannya tadi hanya candaan. Ia tidak tahu kalau hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Semoga saja bukan Kabuto Yakushi yang membawa Hinata. Pikir Naruto panik.

"Aku ikut," ujar Naruto yang terus mengikuti Sasuke yang hampir memasuki _lift._

"Tidak. Kau harus menyelesaikan proyek ini," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya diam terpaku ketika melihat pintu _lift_ itu sudah tertutup membawa sahabat yang paling di kasihinya.

Tatapan Naruto terlihat begitu sendu. Ia masih terus berdiri di depan _lift_ tanpa berniat menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun.

Hatinya terasa sakit melihat sahabat baiknya terus-terusan mendapatkan masalah. Kapan Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti dirinya?

Baru saja ia bisa melihat tatapan mata hidup dari pemuda _raven_ itu, sekejap kemudian takdir kembali mengambilnya.

Seandainya dia perempuan, sudah dipastikan ia akan menangis meraung-raung tidak tahan terus-menerus melihat penderitan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke.."

.

.

.

Ke empat gadis itu bermain dengan begitu gembira hingga melupakan waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Ruangan indoor yang menjadi tempat mereka bermain, membuat keempat gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

Hinata mulai panik ketika _amethysnya_ menangkap gradasi warna langit yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Matsuri tak kalah panik, bagaimanapun juga gadis itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keluarnya Hinata secara diam-diam.

"B-bagaima ini Matsuri-chan?" Hinata terus meracau ketika ia sudah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya dan berlari menuju ke stasiun bawah tanah.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, Sasuke-sama sedang berada di Sunagakure… asal malam ini kita bisa pulang, tuan muda tidak akan tahu," ucap Matsuri berusaha menenangkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dan mereka masih berdiri di stasiun menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke mension megah Uchiha.

"Kenapa lama sekali Matsuri-chan…" tanya Hinata dengan mimik cemas yang belum pudar dari wajah ayunya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi… tidak biasanya terlambat," balas Matsuri yang juga begitu cemas.

"Kita naik bus saja, mungkin akan lebih cepat," usul Hinata.

Menggunakan kereta memang tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu karena jarak tempuhnya yang begitu cepat. Tetapi, dalam kondisi seperti ini, menunggu bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Baiklah…kita cari taksi saja, halte bus lumayan jauh dari tempat ini." Seketika kedua gadis ini berlari kecil menuju _escalator_ yang akan membawa mereka ke permukaan.

Sasuke memang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi tetap saja, seandainya ada salah satu pelayan yang mengetahui kealpaan Hinata di dalam kamar, maka bisa membuat Uchiha _stoic_ itu menampakkan wajah sangarnya lagi di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan tampang kaku di pesawat pribadi itu. Kursi yang seharusnya begitu nyaman, tampak bagai duri yang membuat Uchiha muda itu duduk dengan gelisah.

Tangannya terus terkepal erat. Pikirannya terus berlarian mengira-ira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Konoha.

Ia hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk kembali ke Konoha menggunakan baja terbang ini. Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, dua jam bagaikan berabad-abad baginya.

Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan ponselnya untuk berkomunikasi.

"Ah sial!" gumamnya terus menerus. Apakah Hinata kabur? Atau Orochimaru sudah mulai beraksi kembali? Semua pikiran-pikiran itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Setelah pesawat mendarat, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada anak buah yang ia suruh mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang mendengarkan informasi dari _telephone_ selulernya. Setelah itu ia langsung memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya dalam saku mantelnya.

"Selamat malam tuan muda," sapa Ebisu yang sudah menunggu kepulangan sang majikan.

"Hn, kembali kerumah sekarang," perintah Sasuke yang langsung memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang tampak dari wajah rupawan itu -tidak seperti saat di pesawat. Entah apa yang sekarang ada di pikirannya.

Hanya sebuah seringaian yang nampak kala mobil mewah itu memasuki gerbang mewah kediamannya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terus meringkuk dalam sebuah kamar. Matanya memerah karena tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan airmata.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Matsuri setelah mereka dipisahkan. Niatnya yang ingin pulang dengan baik-baik, malah menjadi seperti ini.

Ia tidak menyangka saat ia dan Matsuri sedang berlari keluar stasiun, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam.

Dan tanpa kata-kata, mereka langsung membopong tubuhnya dan Matsuri tanpa mempedulikan rontaan, pekikan dan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang berada di stasiun.

Memasukannya dengan paksa ke dalam mobil dan memisahkannya dengan Matsuri. Hinata sudah sangat ketakutan ketika memorinya kembali pada kejadian saat orang-orang tak dikenal mencelakai Ayah dan Kakaknya.

Ia sudah pasrah seandainya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sama. Namun pemikirannya langsung sirna ketika mobil tersebut memasuki kawasan mension Uchiha.

Apakah Sasuke sudah kembali dan mengetahui kepergiannya? Ketakutan lain kembali menghampirinya. Sudah pasti sang pemilik rumah tersebut mengetahui bahwa kamar yang Hinata tempati telah kosong.

Makanya para pengawal tersebut langsung mencarinya. Apakah Sasuke mengira bahwa ia akan kabur? Hinata merinding memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Dan disinilah akhirnya. Pengawal tersebut mengurung Hinata dalam kamar. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia meringkuk dan terus menangis.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke berada dalam mension tersebut. Ia berdoa, semoga Sasuke tidak mengetahui kelancangannya yang keluar mension tanpa sepengetahuannya, walaupun doanya itu terasa sia-sia.

Hinata terperanjat saat ia mendengar seseorang mendekati kamarnya. Seketika gadis itu mendudukkan diri. Bersiap-siap menyambut siapapun yang mendatanginya.

Perlahan-lahan, kenop pintu bercat putih itu berputar dan akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang sontak membuat _amethyst_ gadis itu terbelalak lebar.

Hinata gemetaran. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram bantal yang ia dekap. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mendekat setelah mengunci kembali pintu tersebut.

"U-uchiha-san…," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke terus mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namun dapat dilihat ada kemarahan dari mata _onyxnya_ yang terlihat lebih gelap.

Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri ketika beberapa detik saja, ia memberanikan diri memandang mata tajam tersebut. Sebuah keputusan yang salah karena sekarang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"_Gomennasai_," ucap Hinata lagi ketika pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan ranjangnya.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu melepas mantelnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena ia benar-benar takut dengan sosok yang terus melemparkan tatapan yang seakan-akan bisa melelehkan tubuhnya.

"Kau… beraninya…," desisan itu langsung menghantam telinga Hinata. Sontak Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun dengan cekatan tangan kekar itu langsung mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menengadah dan balik menatap matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali… jangan pernah sekalipun pergi dariku. Tapi kau malah kabur hm?" kali ini suara Sasuke seperti geraman seekor singa yang siap menerkam kelinci putih yang sudah tak berdaya.

"B-bukan s-seperti itu Uchiha-san…" Hinata ingin sekali meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Namun bibirnya terasa kelu.

Ketakutannya benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau. Apalagi kala _amethystnya_ menangkap sosok rupawan didepannya tanpa baju atasan. Sejak kapan? Pikir Hinata.

"Seperti apa hm…? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diberitahu dengan cara baik-baik…" seringai Sasuke terlihat lebih mengerikan sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "mungkin cara yang sedikit kasar akan membuatmu jera dan tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dariku." Ucapan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat jantung Hinata berdebar makin liar. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Sasuke akan menyiksanya?

"A-aku t-tidak bermaksud kabur…aku hanya- Akh!" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram lehernya dan menggigit telinganya.

Mendorong gadis itu agar kembali terlentang di atas ranjang. Dan langsung melumat bibir mungil gadis itu.

Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Sasuke yang terus merangsek menindih tubuh kecilnya.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu menjerit kala bibirnya terasa sakit akibat gigitan liar dari Sasuke. Setelah puas mengeksplor bibir ranum itu, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya disepanjang leher jenjang Hinata.

Setelah sedikit menstabilkan pernafasannya, Hinata menjerit.

"Hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini Uchiha-san!" namun jeritan itu sama sekali tudak dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Akh! Tidak!" jerit Hinata saat Sasuke merobek baju yang dikenakannya dengan kalap. Hinata terus menangis. Kedua tangannya sudah dipegang erat oleh tangan besar itu.

Namun Hinata masih berusaha melindungi dirinya. Saat pemuda itu sedang menunduk karena terus menciumi leher dan bahunya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Hinata menggigit bahu Sasuke yang telanjang.

"Akh! Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kesakitan. Dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam, ia bangkit. Menduduki perut gadis malang itu dan seketika menarik kencang tali branya hingga terputus.

"Jangan! Hentikan Uchiha-san!" jerit Hinata sekencang-kencangnya. Namun sama sekali tidak Sasuke hiraukan. Sekeras apapun Hinata menjerit, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya.

"Kau tahu…. aku tidak suka ada orang yang menentang perintahku," geraman itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangka, pria yang selama ini ia anggap melindunginya, malah melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Sasuke berubah, dari yang terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya hangat, berubah menjadi begitu dingin tak berperasaan bagaikan iblis.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke yang tengah mengoyak tubuhnya ini. Hinata juga tidak tahu, kenapa pemuda itu melakukan hal keji seperti ini padanya.

Semua kenangan indah yang pernah Hinata lalui bersama Sasuke lenyap begitu saja. Kala pemuda itu memasuki dirinya dan menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Jeritan Hinata membuat Matsuri ketakutan. Jeritan pilu yang menggema di mension megah kala waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

Matsuri tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Karena ia begitu hafal perangai buruk tuan mudanya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Seketika gadis itupun menggigil ketakutan.

"Tidak…tidak mungkin… hiks… Hinata maafkan aku," gumam Matsuri di tengah tangisannya.

"Semua ini salahku…" imbuhnya. Andai ia tidak mengajak Hinata keluar secara diam-diam, andai mereka tidak lupa waktu dan tidak pulang terlambat, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan menimpa Hinata.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuhnya juga penuh luka karena cambukan dan juga terkurung dalam kamar.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyesali kesalahannya ketika ia kembali mendengar jeritan kesakitan Hinata. Matsuri dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit di punggung dan kakinya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menggedor pintu dan meminta tolong pada siapapun untuk membukakannya.

"Misae, Sora! Ebisu-_Jiisan_! Siapapun yang ada di luar bukakan pintunya!" teriak Matsuri.

"Aku harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada tuan muda!" tangan mungilnya terus menggedor-nggedor pintu besar itu.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyahut. Perlahan, tubuh kecil itu merosot. Mata cokelatnya berurai air mata.

"Nenek…hiks…seandainya nenek ada disini…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata bulannya yang terasa begitu berat. Kesadarannya mulai kembali. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang. Tirai yang masih tertutup menyulitkan sinar matahari menembus ruangan itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, hanya untuk berbalik badan saja rasanya begitu sulit. Air matanya kembali membasahi pipi _chubby_nya yang memucat saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian menyakitkan beberapa jam lalu.

Kala kehormatannya direnggut paksa oleh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai penolongnya. Pemuda yang tanpa sadar sudah Hinata cintai.

Walaupun Hinata mencintai Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti ia menginginkan kejadian seperti itu menimpa dirinya.

Kakinya serasa kebas. Perlahan, Hinata menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah kiri guna melihat sosok yang ia yakini masih tertidur pulas. Benar saja, Sasuke tidur tengkurap dengan wajah menghadapnya.

Wajah yang begitu teduh dalam tidurnya. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah iblis yang Sasuke perlihatkan tadi malam.

Hinata terisak saat kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa orang inilah yang telah merenggut kehormatannya. Orang yang sudah sangat ia percayai namun malah menabur luka padanya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, _onyx_ kelam Sasuke mulai terbuka. Memandang dengan sendu gadis yang karena ketidak mampuannya menahan emosi, telah dia sakiti.

Karena mata Hinata yang memburam, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dan terus menatapnya.

Tubuh gadis itu terlihat penuh bercak merah. Selimut yang tidak menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan sebagian buah dada gadis bersurai indigo itu yang begitu proporsional.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pemandangan itu membuat tubuhnya kembali bereaksi. 'Sial' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini pikiran liarnya bereaksi.

Memang tidak Sasuke pungkiri bahwa tubuh Hinata benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan. Setiap kontak fisik dengan gadis itu, ia selalu menahan hasrat untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

Karena Sasuke merasa Hinata tidaklah sama dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini ia tiduri. Hinata berbeda.

Namun entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia melakukan perbuatan keji itu. Ia tahu, emosinya yang sering tidak dapat di kendalikan saat amarah atau rasa kecewa yang berlebihan menghampirinya.

Seperti tadi malam, saat ia mengetahui Hinata kabur. Ia marah. Sangat marah sampai ingin menghancurkan apapun.

Dan semuanya tak dapat ia kendalikan kala ia menemukan Hinata meringkuk dalam kamarnya. Ia harus membuat gadis itu jera dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

Dan saat itu, hanya ada satu cara yang terlintas di otaknya. Cara yang sebenarnya menyakiti gadis itu namun Sasuke tidak peduli.

Cara apapun akan ia lakukan asal Hinata tidak akan berusaha meninggalkannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun seandainya gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya yang memang menyedihkan ini.

Sejak kedatangan Hinata, Sasuke merasa hidupnya tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Ia sering memikirkan untuk cepat pulang kerumahnya saat sedang berada diluar. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama beberapa tahun kebelakang.

"Hinata…" suara serak Sasuke menghentikan sejenak isakan Hinata.

Mata bulan itu menatap Sasuke dengan horror. Perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke terjulur ingin menyentuh pipi Hinata namun dengan cepat, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf." Sebuah kata pendek yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia mencerna kalimat itu, walaupun ia belum memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Tanpa perlu mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit. Memakai kembali pakaiannya dan segera keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terus terisak.

.

.

.

"Ah brengsek!" pekik Sasuke.

Semua barang-barang yang ada dalam kamarnya telah hancur tanpa bentuk. Tangannya berdarah karena ia meninju sebuah cermin di kamar mandi.

Darah terus menetes tanpa ia hiraukan. Entah rasa apa yang sekarang bersemayam dalam hatinya. Rasa bersalah? Rasa sakit? Rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan emosi kembali menguasainya hingga gelap mata?

Ia butuh seorang terapis psikolog agar dapat membantunya mengontrol emosi. Sebuah penyakit yang sudah lama ia derita sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpanya bertahun-tahun silam.

Semua keributan yang terjadi di dalam kamar sang pemilik rumah, membuat semua pelayan sangat ketakutan.

Apalagi sejak malam hari setelah kepulangan dua gadis itu disusul beberapa saat kemudian sang majikan pulang dengan wajah menakutkannya.

Setelah itu, mereka mendengar jeritan Matsuri saat gadis belia itu menerima cambukan sebagai konsekuensinya membantu Hinata kabur -menurut majikan mereka.

Dan setelah hukuman cambuk itu selesai, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar kembali jeritan dari lantai atas. Jeritan gadis yang menjadi alasan tuan muda mereka berubah menjadi begitu kejam dan menakutkan.

Suasana mension begitu mencekam. Tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang berani menginjakkan kakinya dilantai atas hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Hinata.

Atau menolong Matsuri yang masih terkurung dalam kamar dengan luka cambuknya. Tidak sebelum tuan muda mereka turun dan memberikan perintahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu yang mereka harapkan akhirnya terkabul. Tuan muda mereka turun dengan wajah yang begitu kusut.

Tangan kanannya terlihat berdarah. Ebisu yang saat itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga langsung membungkukan kepalanya.

"Selamat siang Sasuke –sama," sapa Ebisu dengan suara beratnya.

"Hn, bebaskan Matsuri dan segera obati lukanya. Dan juga… suruh beberapa pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk Hinata," ada jeda sejenak. "Rawat juga dia."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sasuke mengidap penyakit emosional kronis -_- karena trauma masa lalu mengakibatkan emosinya labil. Jadi kalo dia lagi marah banget, dia bisa kehilangan kendali kaya Naruto yang akan berubah jadi Kyuubi. (ini khayalan author) namanya juga fanfiksi hihihi.

.

Tanks for reading minna… mungkin chap depan -adalah chap terakhir yang flashback. Sekali lagi terimakasih yang masih setia menanti apdethan fic gaje ini. Maaf author yang ga kalah gaje -_- ga bisa bales ripiu buat chap kemarin. Tapi semua ripiu kalian membuat saia semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Termasuk yang ngeflame -_- hahaha.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak lagi untuk chap ini ^_^.

.

-Bird


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Flashback sampai beberapa chapter dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Hinata masih meringkuk diatas ranjang mewah itu. Kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti biasanya. Walaupun Sasuke pendiam dan terkesan dingin, tapi tidak semenakutkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi malam.

Caranya menatapnya, seringaiannya, dan perlakuan kasarnya lebih menyerupai iblis. Sasuke seperti kerasukan. Entah menguap kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang dicintainya dan berganti dengan sosok iblis itu. Apakah itu adalah wujud asli seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

.

**Tok tok**

.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian masuklah dua orang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Nona Hinata… makanlah dahulu," panggil salah satu pelayan sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata. Hinata tak bergeming. Bukannya karena ia tak mendengarnya, tapi rasa malas dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Apalagi saat ia ingat kondisinya yang tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimut tebal itu.

Sebenarnya para pelayan itu sudah mengetahu kondisi Hinata yang mungkin kurang baik, mengingat tadi malam mereka mendengar teriakan pilu dari gadis itu. Para pelayan di Uchiha mansion itu sudah hafal akan perangai tuan muda mereka yang tidak segan menyakiti siapapun apabila orang itu melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi mereka tidak yakin tuan muda akan berani menyakiti Hinata secara fisik. Alhasil, mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas saat kesimpulan mereka benar. Dilihat dari gadis itu yang tak mengenakan apapun saat ini.

Dan juga pakaiannya yang tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Anda tidak perlu malu pada kami nona… kami akan membersihkan tubuh anda dengan air hangat dan mengobati lukanya," ucap Misae salah satu pelayan.

"T-tidak! A-aku akan mandi sendiri…aku tidak perlu bantuan kalian," jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Menyiratkan ketakutannya.

"Baiklah… tapi satu jam lagi saya akan kemari untuk mengambil peralatan makan. Saya harap anda menghabiskannya nona… kalau tidak, Sasuke-sama akan memarahi kami," ujar Misae sebelum ia keluar kamar. mendengar kata 'Sasuke' dan 'marah' mebuat mata bulannya sedikit melebar. Ii takut mengingat kemarahan Sasuke.

"Aku janji akan menghabiskan makanannya!" ucap Hinata lantang yang sontak membuat dua pelayan itu menghentikan sejenak langkah mereka. Dan tersenyum kearah Hinata yang sudah terduduk.

Setelah itu, Hinata mencoba menuruni ranjang perlahan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Bibirnya tak hentinya ia gigit, hanya sekedar mengendalikan rintihannya. Karena seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menggosok bagian tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah. Karena setiap kali melihat bercak itu, Hinata akan teringat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi sekuat apapun ia menggosoknya, bekas itu tidak akan hilang.

Ia kembali menangis. Saat mengingat kondisi dirinya yang sudah sangat menyedihkan dan tak ada harganya lagi. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu Ayah dan kakaknya? Mereka berdua pasti sangat kecewa. '_Gomenne… Tou-san… Nii-san.._' ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Matsuri berjalan tertatih menaiki tangga. Walaupun kondisinya masih belum sehat, ia tetap harus mengetahui keadaan Hinata. Mungkin keadaan gadis itu lebih buruk dibanding dirinya.

"Nona Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" ucap Matsuri pelan dibalik pintu.

"M-masuk saja Matsuri…" gadis bersurai cokelat itu menyunggingkan senyumannya saat ia mendengar suara merdu Hinata. Setidaknya, gadis itu terdengar baik-baik saja.

Matsuri berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin. Ia tidak mau Hinata sampai mengetahui luka-lukanya akibat cambukan dari anak buah tuan mudanya.

"_Ohayou_… nona Hinata…" sapa Matsuri dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Ohayou mo_ Matsuri-chan…" balas Hinata.

"Kau sedang sarapan? Apa Sasuke-sama tidak menyakitimu tadi malam? Oh _Kami-sama_!" pekik Matsuri ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan melihat bibir gadis itu yang terluka dan juga leher Hinata yang penuh bercak merah.

Perbendaharaan katanya bagai menghilang ketika otaknya mencerna –apa makna dari bercak-bercak merah itu. Seketika Matsuri terduduk lemas dilantai. Ia menangis. Dan tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata… maafkan aku… semua ini karena kesalahanku sampai tuan muda melakukan ini padamu," raung Matsuri ditengah tangisannya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup erat wajahnya. Ia bersujud di kaki Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedang mencoba menelan makannya, mendadak terasa begitu sulit.

"S-sudahlah Matsuri-chan… semua ini bukan salahmu," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk gadis itu. Hinata pun akhirnya menangis.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mengajakmu keluar secara diam-diam pasti tuan muda tidak akan marah dan menyakitimu," balasnya sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata meremas punggung Matsuri dan sukses membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Matsuri-chan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau memang gadis bodoh… sempat-sempatnya kau menghawatirkan aku padahal kau sendiri lebih menderita dariku." Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Matsuri, Hinata langsung menarik paksa sweater yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Matsuri berusaha menghentikan tangan Hinata. _Amethys-_nya melebar kala melihat luka memanjang di punggung gadis itu.

"M-matsuri… punggungmu…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Ini tidak sesakit seperti apa yang kau rasakan Hinata-chan.." akhirnya kedua gadis itu kembali terisak dan saling mengucapkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah utama Uchiha. Mungkin ia memang pengecut, tapi ia belum sanggup kalau harus bertatap muka dengan Hinata. Asal ia mengetahui Hinata baik-baik saja, baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Kau tampak kacau _Teme_, apakah Hinata sudah ditemukan?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kapan kau kembali?" balas Sasuke tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja barusan. Aku kesini untuk menyerahkan laporan ini padamu," jawab Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah map di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

Pada kondisi normal, pemuda raven itu akan mengamuk kalau ia melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Namun yang Naruto lihat, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi ulahnya yang tergolong kurang ajar itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sehat, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" kali ini nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat khawatir. Sejak kepulangan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak dari Suna, Naruto memang belum mengetahui kabar sahabatnya.

Dan ketika dirinya pulang, ia menemukan Sasuke dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa pemuda itu.

Lagi- lagi tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke membuka map yang tadi di lempar sahabatnya itu. Membacanya dengan seksama dan begitu teliti.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan sendiri rancangan pembangunan Rumah Sakitnya _hn_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tajam.

"Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi… Sasori juga tak kalah hebat dariku, jadi kau tenang saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar," ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Aku mempercayakan ini padamu Naruto, apa kau ingin aku membatalkan kerja sama ini _hn_?" tutur Sasuke tajam.

_Onyx_-nya berkilat menahan marah. Dalam pekerjaan, Sasuke terkenal begitu profesional. Tidak pandang bulu walaupun itu saudara ataupun temannya. Setiap yang melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke pasti akan menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku terpaksa kembali karena nanti malam tahun baru dan aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk pergi bersama menyaksikan pesta kembang api," ucapan Naruto begitu keras dan cepat.

Ia takut menghadapi Sasuke yang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kalau kerjasama ini sampai batal, sudah dipastikan ia akan digantung hidup-hidup oleh Ayahnya karena ia akan membuat kerugian yang begitu besar pada perusahaan Namikaze.

Dan reaksi selanjutnya Sasuke membuat mulut Naruto menganga karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan kosong seakan-akan ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah mantra penghilang jiwa.

"_Teme_? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Dimana ada pesta kembang api yang paling bagus?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar. Seakan-akan amarahnya barusan tidak pernah ada.

"Di pusat kota atau disekitar sungai Miru disana kembang apinya selalu bagus," jeda sejenak sebelum otak Naruto kembali menemukan kejanggalan. "apa kau mau datang di pesta tahun baru?" imbuh Naruto bingung.

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sangat tidak mencerminkan kepribadian pemuda itu. Seumur hidup sepertinya Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada pesta rakyat seperti itu. Biasanya ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi ke _club_ malam. Atau menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk taruhan di ajang balap liar.

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucapan bernada rendah dan berat itu sontak membuat Naruto berjengit. Sebelum sahabatnya itu berubah pikiran, Naruto bergegas keluar ruangan. Tidak lupa sebuah teriakan ia lontarkan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu itu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kau beruntung!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan itu, Sasuke langsung menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel pintarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah terlihat lebih baik tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di mansion megah itu. Rasanya Hinata juga belum sanggup kalau harus bertemu pemuda itu dalam waktu dekat. Matsuri memang sudah menceritakan keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Setelah mengetahui semua itu, entah seperti apa perasaan gadis itu pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Masihkah ia membencinya? Atau kasihan padanya? Hinata tak bisa membencinya mengingat beban yang mendera pemuda dingin itu.

Sasuke tidak akan berubah menjadi menakutkan ataupun terkena depresi tinggi yang mengakibatkan emosinya labil kalau saja jalan hidup yang dilaluinya lebih baik. Sekarang Hinata sadar bahwa tragedi yang menimpanya tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan pemuda itu.

Seandainya dia tidak membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan Sasuke marah dan hilang control, tentu pemuda itu tidak akan hilang kendali dan kejadian buruk itu tidak akan menimpanya.

"Hinata-chan… aku baru saja membuat kue kering, kurasa kau harus mencobanya." Matsuri datang dengan membawa beberapa toples kue kering yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan dan juga dua gelas cokelat hangat.

Hinata yang duduk termenung di balkon ujung koridor itu, mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak menyambut teman baiknya di mansion itu.

"Ah! _Arigatou_ Matsuri-chan… k-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau membuat kue kering? Setidaknya aku bisa membantu," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya lalu mengambil kue kering yang berbentuk seperti bintang. Mengunyahnya pelan dan senyuman manisnya langsung tersungging.

"Ini enak sekali…" gumam Hinata pelan. Matsuri tersenyum bahagia melihat Hinata sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Maaf, tadi ku kira kau sedang merajut, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," balas Matsuri sambil menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Mereka duduk menghadap kebun samping Uchiha mansion yang terlihat tanpa bunga. Karena memang musim semi belum tiba.

"Nanti malam tahun baru… biasanya setiap tahun baru kau kemana Hinata?" tanya Matsuri pelan. Kelereng cokelatnya memandang lembut Hinata yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata kaget. Hidupnya yang selalu dalam ruangan sampai membuatnya lupa akan hari dan tanggal. Bahkan ulang tahunnya sendiri saja sempat lupa.

"Aku tidak menyangka… sebentar lagi tahun baru…" gumamnya pelan. "… dulu aku sering pergi ke pusat kota atau melihat pesta kembang api di dekat sungai Miru," imbuhnya sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman untuk Matsuri. Tapi gadis berambut cokelat itu tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Maaf… mungkin seandainya aku tidak membuat masalah dengan Sasuke-_sama_, kau akan diizinkan keluar malam ini untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api." tutur Matsuri sendu. Matanya mulai memerah setiap kali ia mengingat kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat Hinata semakin menderita.

"Tidak apa-apa… sudah kubilang Matsuri-chan… kau tidak perlu terus-menerus merasa bersalah. Lagipula aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu." _Bohong_! Tentu saja Hinata tidak mungkin dengan mudah melupakan kejadian malam itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Matsuri terus-menerus merasa bersalah.

"Seandainya Sasuke mengizinkanku keluar pun, aku tidak akan keluar," sebuah senyum kecil tersemat dibibir mungilnya yang sudah terlihat tidak pucat lagi. "bukankah sepertinya nanti malam akan turun salju kan Matsuri-chan?" imbuh Hinata saat manik _lavender_-nya menatap langit yang terlihat kelabu. Hinata mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap cokelat yang masih terlihat mengepul itu.

"Ya… kurasa kau benar, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita merayakannya di mansion ini bersama para pelayan. Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" usul Matsuri.

"Kau benar… mungkin kita bisa membuat pesta kebun kecil-kecilan atu makan malam bersama. Dan kita akan membuat permainan yang menyenangkan sampai pagi," balas Hinata yang terlihat begitu antusias.

Hinata yakin, Sasuke tidak akan pulang ke mansion. Pasti dia akan menghabiskan malam tahun barunya dengan bersenang-senang di luar. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu merasa takut dan cemas. Ia ingin sedikit membebaskan diri dari perasaan takutnya dengan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan semua pelayan yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik padanya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita bersiap di dapur. Aku akan menyuruh para koki untuk menghidangkan makanan yang lezat. Dan tentu saja, menyuruh Ebisu-_san_ memintakan izin pada Sasuke-_sama_. Ayo kita kebawah!" ujar Matsuri berapi-api.

Hinata juga merasa bahagia. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Matsuri menarik tangannya dan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

"_Hn_, bagus. Persiapkan dengan baik. Dan jangan lupa… jangan sampai satu orang pun dirumah itu tahu mengerti?" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar begitu datar. Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat yang sedang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Katakan pada Ebisu, untuk membuatnya jangan tertidur sampai waktunya tiba." Terdengar kembali suara beratnya yang memberi intruksi. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam langit yang tersaji di jendela kantornya yang terletak dilantai duapuluh.

Setelah ia merasa sudah tidak punya urusan dengan orang diseberang alat komunikasi tersebut, Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celananya. Sepasang _onyx_ itu tetap terlihat tajam memandang lurus keluar jendela. Langit sudah mulai menggelap.

Menunjukkan hari sudah mulai malam. Sedari tadi ponselnya terus berdering. Mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh wanita yang mengajaknya keluar untuk berpesta bersama merayakan tahun baru. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengabaikan semua ajakan tersebut. Sudah ada satu hal yang begitu menyita perhatian dan pikirannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hal yang diluar karakternya yang begitu acuh dan tidak peduli terhadap hal-hal yang berbau err.. _romantic_? Atau apalah itu.

Sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya , Sasuke merasakan kecemasan karena seorang wanita. Ia merasa cemas apabila rencananya nanti gagal. Atau gadis itu yang tetap mengacuhkannya. Atau tidak akan memaafkannya. Atau…? _Agh_! Sasuke merasa frustasi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang dibuat otaknya sendiri.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal semacam ini. Oh.. apakah dia sudah benar-benar mendekati ketidak warasan? Menunggu kali ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Ia hanya perlu waktu beberapa jam saja. Dan menunggu di dalam kantor adalah pilihan yang tepat karena tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya.

.

.

.

Semua pelayan terlihat sibuk dalam mansion megah itu. Mereka merasa sangat senang karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka diizinkan untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama dirumah itu. Hinata dan Matsuri terlihat sibuk membantu membuat kue.

Senyum manis tak hentinya terkembang dari bibir gadis mungil tersebut. Setelah menyiapkan makanan, mereka berencana mengadakan pesta kebun kecil-kecilan dengan memanggang kambing guling atau lainnya.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan semua persiapan hampir selesai. Setelah itu, Hinata bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Ia turun mengenakan sweater berwarna putih tulang dengan syal berwarna _crem_ membelit leher jenjangnya.

Malam ini memang sangat dingin tetapi tidak ada salju yang turun. Rasa hangat langsung menyapa jiwanya kala ia melihat semua orang penghuni mansion ini –kecuali Sasuke- sudah berkumpul ditaman samping mansion itu.

Bau daging panggang langsung menyapa indera penciumannya ketika kaki putihnya melangkah pelan memasuki pelataran luas itu.

"_Konbawa_ … nona Hinata, apakah anda ingin sosis panggang?" tanya seorang pelayan ketika ia melihat nona muda itu tak henti-hentinya memandang sesuatu yang sedang di panggangnya.

"Eh…" pipi Hinata memerah. "boleh…" jawab Hinata malu.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membuatkan yang spesial untuk anda," balas sang pelayan berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih sebelum mengitari tempat itu mencari Matsuri.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu tampak cantik mengenakan apapun Hinata-chan," suara imut mengintrupsi langkah Hinata yang masih berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

"Eh, Matsuri-chan… aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata kau bersembunyi diantara kambing guling ini," canda Hinata. Mereka akhirnya duduk disebuah kursi yang memang sudah disediakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan satu piring besar berisi daging dan sosis panggang yang sangat menggoda. Dua cangkir _capuccino_ menambah suasana hangat yang memang sudah tercipta.

Musik santai mengalun merdu mengiringi malam dingin di akhir bulan Desember itu. Tidak ada raut kesedihan di setiap wajah itu. Semuanya berbahagia menyambut tahun yang mereka harapkan membawa kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Hinata bisa melihat hampir semua laki-laki sudah mulai maracau karena terlalu banyak menenggak sake begitu pula beberapa pelayan perempuan. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam. Masih ada tigapuluh menit lagi menyambut tahun baru 2007.

Hinata sedang asyik mengunyah salad buahnya ketika Ebisu datang menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulannya beberapa kali ketika mencerna ucapan dari kepala pelayan mansion Uchiha itu. Setelah itu, Ebisu undur diri dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Matsuri sedikit cemas saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang berubah tegang.

"Ah! T-tidak ada apa-apa Matsuri-chan, aku akan naik keatas sebentar," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Kau tak perlu kutemani?" tanya Matsuri memastikan.

"T-tidak perlu… aku bisa sendiri." Hinata lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa. Mengabaikan orang yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Pikirannya mulai takut, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berbahaya seperti waktu itu.

Hinata menaiki tangga perlahan, ruangan seluruh mansion hampir kosong mengingat semua orang sedang berpesta di luar. Begitu sunyi hingga Hinata mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri. Begitu sudah berdiri di depan balkon yang terletak diujung karidor, Hinata tampak ragu.

Ia bisa melihat siluet pria tegap berkemeja hitam yang berdiri memunggunginya. Pria yang sangat dihindarinya beberapa hari ini. Setelah manarik nafas panjang hanya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya dan mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Hinata melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok teresebut.

Sebenarnya pria bersurai gelap itu sudah menyadari kedatangan gadis yang sudah ditunggunya, tapi sekali lagi, ia sedang mencari kosakata yang tepat. Alhasil, Sasuke masih terdiam dan berpura –pura tidak mengetahui dan menunggu gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-ada urusan apa Uchiha-san memanggilku?" akhirnya suara yang ditunggu Sasuke terdengar juga. Walaupun ia benci nada ketakutan yang terdengar dan panggilan bernada asing tersebut. Sasuke perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Berusaha memandang dengan lembut gadis yang juga balas memandangnya. Namun Sasuke melihat sirat ketakutan dalam mata indah itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Ia berusaha berkata selembut mungkin. Namun tetap saja ditelinga Hinata suara itu terdengar dingin dan menakutkan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali meneriaki gadis yang berdiri agak jauh darinya itu. Bahwa 'berhenti mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu!' tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin takut padanya karena tindakannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna mencerna maksud kata-kata itu.

"Mendekatlah…" imbuh Sasuke. Namun Hinata masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" ujarnya lagi menegaskan. Perlahan, Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda berkemeja hitam itu. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Hinata kembali berhenti.

Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur untuk menggamit lengan Hinata. Hinata tampak tersentak kaget dengan ulah Sasuke. Namun merasakan cengkeraman itu tidak terlalu kuat, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menariknya.

Setelah Hinata berdiri di pembatas besi balkon tersebut, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang terlihat begitu kelam tanpa bintang satupun. Hinata nampak begitu bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Karena Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Hinata terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia sedikit tersentak kala telinganya mendengar sebuah ledakan diatas langit. _Amethys_-nya terbuka lebar penuh kekaguman menyaksikan letusan kembang api yang begitu indah.

Letusan itu saling bersahutan tanpa henti. Keindahannya sama persis seperti yang pernah ia saksikan di pusat kota atau pesta kembang api terindah dimanapun. Begitu indah dan megah.

Hinata sampai lupa caranya berkedip, ia juga lupa siapa yang berdiri disampingnya. Sampai beberapa menit setelah atraksi kembang api yang begitu meriah, ada ledakan kembang api terakhir yang begitu besar.

Dan percikan bunga api yang berwarna warni itu membentuk sebuah tulisan. Yang bunyinya membuat lutut Hinata serasa lemas seketika dan jantungnya serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Dua suku kata yang sangat keramat bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku…" seakan ingin mengulangi tulisan yang tertera di bunga api tersebut. Sasuke menatap intens Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seribu tanya.

"Maaf…" ulangnya. Sedangkan sang gadis masih terdiam. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa mulutnya serasa begitu kelu untuk menanggapi pemuda yang terus menatapnya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke dengan tak sabar menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang sukses membuat Hinata kaget luar biasa. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memberontak, tetapi saat ia mendengarkan bisikan lirih dari pemuda yang mendekapnya membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Dan yang membuat Hinata sukses terdiam adalah kalimat Sasuke yang…

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku Hinata…" bisikkan lirih itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Air mata kembali mengalir dari dua permata indahnya. Perlahan, kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak mendekap punggung lebar Sasuke yang terasa begitu dingain.

Hal kecil yang Hinata lakukan sukses membuat hati Sasuke sedikit lega. Pasalnya ia tahu gadis itu sudah memaafkannya walaupun tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terdiam dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Tapi kali ini ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Mengingat tadi malam ia hampir menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke di balkon.

Hanya duduk sambil menikmati suasana malam yang tidak damai –karena suara musik di bawah mereka yang berdentum keras. Tapi bagi Hinata suasana seperti itu membuatnya nyaman. Rasa takutnya pada Sasuke perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan rasa… entahlah Hinata tak tahu.

Yang pasti, ia merasa bahagia karena lelaki itu terus mendekap tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata perlahan terlelap dalam buaian hangat tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke pada sekujur wajahnya tidak membuatnya takut.

Karena Hinata tahu, ini adalah 'Sasuke yang ia kenal' bukan Sasuke iblis yang pernah memperkosanya. Hinata mencintai Sasuke, dan ia sudah memaafkan semua perbuatan pemuda itu yang pernah menyakitinya. Dan dari ucapan serta tingkah laku Sasuke -walaupun tidak yakin- pemuda itu juga mencintainya -mungkin.

Hinata bertekat untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup pemuda itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialami oleh pemuda itu. Hinata ingin sedikit menguranginya walaupun hanya sedikit. Walaupun hanya sekedar selalu berdiri disampingnya atau menjadi teman bicara disaat pemuda itu merasa letih.

Ada satu hal kebenaran yang tidak Hinata ketahui saat gadis itu sudah terlelap. Yaitu kata-kata indah yang meluncur dari bibir Uchiha muda itu. Kata-kata yang seandainya Hinata mendengarnya, tentu gadis itu akan sangat bahagia dan juga keyakinannya seratus persen benar. Sebuah kata –lagi-lagi- keramat bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru dua kali diucapkannya seumur hidupnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Hinata'._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

_._

_._

Author ngerasa pic ini tambah gaje -_- tapi ya sudahlah. Ini chap terakhir yang flashback. Chap depannya udah di kehidupan mereka yang sekarang tapi masih di tahun 2007 hehe karena author mengambil setting pada tahun itu. Anggap aja ini bonus terakhir yang sedikit romance. Tapi maaf kalo scan yang kembang api terlalu aneh dan mengada-ada hahaha. Bales ripiu dulu:

.

**Akasuna suraiya**: tanks dah suka ma pic aneh ini haha

**Mamoka**: Maaf Mamo-san kalo u sedih gara-gara Hinata digituin Sasu, jalan cerita sih (author ngeles) -_- tapi asal kamu tahyuaja ya, aku ini salah satu fans Hinata yang suka banget ia disiksa ama cowo ganteng macem Sasu haha (author psiko)

**Kertas Biru**: Ni Sasuke nyatain perasaannya tapi nunggu Hinata tidur wakaka (akal-akalan author)

**Moku-chan**: sama ak juga suka Hinata yang kesiksa (dijitak Hina) hamil gak ya? Tungguin aja oke? ^_^

**Yukio Hisa**: pekerjaannya Sasu itu pengusaha sukses yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Termasuk desain. Dan karena Sasu kebetulan di pic ini suka arsitek, jadi dia suka gambar-gambat rancangan gedung gitu dehh… (penjelasan yang aneh)

**Hyuuchika prinka**: Sasu mang sadis tapi aku suka (mata author ada lope-lopenya)

**Ulva-chan**: haha biasa typo, tanks udah suka ngoreksi kesalahan author.

**Evil**: kamu sedih ak ketawa hahaha (author stress)

**Funko. Unko-chan**: Tanks udah mau bilang pic ini bagus (author tersanjung)

**N**: nama kamu pendek banget ya? Tapi komentnya panjang (aku suka) ia Sasu dah tidur ma Hinata, tapi tenang aja… ga akan ada lagi kok kecuali mereka sama-sama mau tanpa paksaan hahaha. Chap ini dah terjawab Hina bakalan maafin Sasu or ga.

**RK-Hime**: sembuhnya asal gak kehilangan lagi dan ada seseorang yang dicintai dan mau mencintainya yang selalu berada disisinya hahaha.

**Amenyx**: gak… hina ga diculik bank kabu… cs Kabu_nya aku sembunyiin sampai tahun 2012 haha. Disini mereka dah baikkan kok..malah dah cayank-cyank_an lagi.

**Sasuhina-caem**: ia bang Kabu bakal nongol tapi nanti kalo Sasu n Hinata dah aku buat menderita hahaha (Evil smirk)

**Cherry Kuciki**: ni dah apdet

**Akeboshi**: Salam kenal juga Akeboshi-san ^_^ jangan silent reder lagi dung… ntar author ngambek apdet ni (author pundung sambil korek-korek pasir)

**Daisuki: **Souka? Padahal author ngetiknya mpe keriting, kok masih kependekan ya?haha

**Lavender Hime-chan**: jangan mpe telat ripiu lagi loh Hime-san..ya Hina mang kasian, tapi dari pada diambil ma bang Kabu hayoo..? mending diambil Sasu aja (author sinting) Hina bakal hamil ga ya? tungguin aja oke? Gak tega kalo Hina_ku terlalu kesiksa.

.

Tanks buat semua yang udah ngeripiu, ngefav, ngebaca, dan menyukai fic ini walaupun hanya didalam hati (maksudnya silent reader)

Oke waktunya authr cabut.

Salam

.

-Bird


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Lime, Lemon implisit? kalau bisa yang usia di bawah 17 tahun jangan baca chap ini. Kalau masih ngeyel dosa tanggung sendiri, chap ini sudah bukan flasback dan tentunya warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri diam dihadapan jendela besar kamarnya. Sedangkan Matsuri masih diam dibelakangnya setalah membuka tirai jendela itu. Matsuri tahu, nonanya itu sedang merasakan kegelisahan luar biasa setelah ia mendapatkan kejutan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu, akan tetapi disisi lain ia juga merasakan beban berat lainnya. Ia terus berpikir langkah apa yang harus diambil. Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu akhirnya sebuah keputusan berat harus Hinata ambil.

"Matsuri… katakan pada Kakashi-san bahwa dia boleh menjemputku dua hari lagi. Jam tiga pagi tunggu aku di gerbang belakang," ucap Hinata lirih. Suaranya serak menahan tangis. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan begitu sakit.

"Baik nona…" dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya Matsuri memang bersikap formal. Mengesampingkan persahabatan mereka. Setelah Matsuri keluar dari kamarnya, tangis Hinata pecah sudah.

Ia memang sudah merasa sangat kerasan tinggal di mansion megah ini. Bukan karena papa-apa, tapi karena seorang pemuda yang sudah mendiami hatinya. Pemuda pemilik mansion ini.

Setelah momen tahun baru yang takkan pernah Hinata lupakan seumur hidupnya, hubungannya dengan Sasuke seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah. Sasuke selalu bersikap baik padanya. Membiarkan Hinata melakukan apapun asal tidak keluar mansion.

Memang tidak ada kata 'aku mencintaimu' dari mulut Sasuke, tapi Hinata tahu, dari semua sikap dan perilaku Sasuke padanya, pemuda itu juga mencintainya. Setidaknya seperti itulah kesan yang Hinata tangkap.

Dan sekarang tanpa ada firasat apapun, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan kabar yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Hinata. Hatake Kakashi seretaris pribadi Ayahnya. Setelah beberapa bulan ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan tragedi yang menimpa Ayah dan kakaknya, tiba-tiba sekarang ia muncul lagi membawa kejutan bagi Hinata.

Dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang dititipkan pada Matsuri yang hanya berisi beberapa kalimat. Surat yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa Hyuuga Neji masih hidup dan sekarang berada di tempat yang aman.

Tentu saja Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar kakaknya masih hidup walaupun tidak ada kalimat yang memberitahukan keadaan Ayahnya. Tapi yang membuat Hinata merasa bersedih dalam waktu bersamaan adalah kalimat berikutnya dari isi surat tersebut.

Kakaknya yang masih dalam keadaan koma setelah luka tembak di dadanya. Dan dia berada di luar negeri. Yang itu artinya mengharuskan Hinata meninggalkan Jepang yang artinya juga ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Walau berat hati namun pilihan berat itu sudah diputuskan.

.

.

.

Matsuri berjalan tergesa keluar mansion. Tidak sulit baginya untuk keluar masuk mansion tersebut mengingat statusnya yang hanya seoarang pelayan. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang Hinata rasakan.

Ia tak menyangka setelah beberapa waktu yang Hinata lewati dengan sedikit keceriaan, lagi-lagi Hinata harus dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit.

Matsuri merasa bingung ketika ada seorang lelaki yang mendatanginya di sekolah. Dan berkata bahwa ia adalah sekretaris pribadi Hyuuga Hiashi –Ayah Hinata. Yang tentu saja membuat Matsuri kaget setengah mati. Setelah beberapa bulan tidak ada orang terdekat Hinata yang mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Tidak ada percakapan penting karena dimata Matsuri lelaki itu mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan tuan mudanya. Dingin. Setelah memberikan amplop kecil yang Matsuri -tidak tahu apa isinya- dan memintanya menyerahkannya langsung pada Hinata, pria itu langsung pergi mengendarai mobilnya -tentunya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Matsuri kembali menghela nafas setelah otaknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia telah berada dalam bus yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

Bodohnya ia yang sama sekali tidak meminta nomor ponsel atau apapun yang bisa mempertemukannya kembali dengan pria berambut silver itu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga _Kami-sama_ memberi keberuntungan padanya kali ini.

Setelah berdiri di bawah pohon di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, Matsuri terus berdoa semoga orang itu muncul. Dan belum lama Matsuri menunggunya, tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan menggunakan topi yang menutupi sebagain rambut _silver_-nya dan mantel panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kau sudah lama?" suara berat itu sontak membuat jantung Matsuri hampir lepas.

"Hatake-san…? Syukurlah akhirnya anda datang. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari anda kemana kalau seandainya anda tidak muncul sekarang," ucap Matsuri.

"Hn, tenang saja, aku sudah menduga kau pasti menungguku disini," balas Kakashi.

"Apa kau sudah menyerahkan surat itu pada nona Hinata?" imbuh Kakashi lagi.

"Sudah… dan nona berpesan, bahwa anda disuruh menunggunya di gerbang belakang kediaman Uchiha dua hari lagi jam tiga pagi. Ini adalah peta mansion Uchiha, anda bisa menemukan letak gerbangnya. Aku sudah memberi tanda silang merah," tutur Matsuri panjang lebar sambil mengangsurkan sebuak kertas yang terlipat kecil.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku akan menjemputnya tepat waktu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi langsung menghilang bagaikan angin. Membuat Matsuri merasakan kemisteriusan pada pria yang sebenarnya berwajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata," suara baritone sontak mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman luas mansion tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun… kau sudah pulang?" balas Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum demi menutupi kesedihan yang sedang mendera hatinya.

"Hn, kenapa duduk diluar? Cuacanya dingin. Masuklah… atau kau ingin terkena flu?" ujar Sasuke datar. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata. Onyx-nya menatap mata bulan Hinata intens. Yang sontak membuat kedua pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ah…t-tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat keindahan taman ini," 'dan juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal' imbuh Hinata dalam hati. Senyuman manis lagi-lagi dipaksakan. Sasuke dapat mersakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hinata. Ia bisa melihat mata itu yang terlihat memerah.

"Apa kau habis menangis?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu sontak mengagetkan Hinata. Tangan besar Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

"T-tidak.." sangkal Hiata pelan.

"Aku berjanji padamu Hinata… aku akan mencari ayah an kakakmu sampa ditemukan. Dan aku akan membunuh Orochimaru dan membawa Kabuto ke hadapanmu." Perkataan tajam Sasuke malah membuat dadanya semakin nyeri. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa Sasuke sedang banyak bicara.

Perlahan kepala Hinata mengangguk dan air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit saat menatap Sasuke.

Menatap dalam pada kedua mata sehitam malam itu. Mata yang menjadi saksi kepedihan yang pernah menimpa sang pemiliknya. Mata yang sudah menenggelamkan Hinata ke dalam dunia sunyi Uchiha muda itu. Mata yang membuatnya terpesona dan mata yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

Hinata menyukai mata itu walau kadang tampak begitu kelam dan menakutkan. Hinata terus menata mata Sasuke seakan-akan mata itu akan menghilang kalau sedetik saja ia berkedip.

"Hinata…" panggilan datar itu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa ada rasa malu dan canggung, Hinata langsung mendekap tubuh tegap itu. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada hangat yang menawarkan perlindungan.

Sasuke tahu ada yang dirahasiakan oleh gadis itu. Namun ia mencoba tak bertanya. Dan membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam dekapannya. Sasuke tak tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuat tangisan Hinata semakin susah dihentikan. '_aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu_ _Sasuke-kun_…' namun lagi-lagi kata-kata itu hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Brengsek… ternyata kotak itu ada pada Hatake," desisan berbahaya keluar dari mulut pria tua berpupil menyerupai ular.

"Apakah anda sudah berhasil membuatnya buka mulut?" sang ajudan setia mengajukkan pertanyaannya.

"Hn, tua bangka itu mungkin sudah lelah dengan siksaan yang kita berikan. Sekarang tugasmu adalah mencari Hatake. Dia adalah lelaki cerdik yang tidak bisa diremehkan," perintah Orochimaru.

"Dengan senang hati akan saya laksanakan tuan," balas Kabuto dengan suara tenangnya.

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai identitasmu terbongkar atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi mengerti?" suara berat orang tua itu sungguh mengancam. Kabuto membungkuk sebelum keluar ruangan, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat suara Orochimaru kembali terdengar.

"Dan satu lagi… tentang Uchiha dan anak Hiashi itu… kau bisa mengurusnya setelah kau mendapatkan kotak itu." Kabuto hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengambil Hinata dari tangan Uchiha itu. Tapi sialnya, pengamanan kediaman Uchiha berkali lipat lebih ketat. Semua ini memang kebodohannya. Seandainya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal waktu itu, mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah ada ditangannya.

Salahkan saja Hinata yang kenapa begitu menggairahkan dimatanya sampai ia lepas kendali. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali bersabar sampai tugas yang tadi diberikan tuannya selesai dilaksanakan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah mendapatkanmu Hinata… sampai kapanpun kau milikku," desisan itu keluar dari bibir Kabuto yang berjalan dengan mata tajam dan tangan yang mengepal erat menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Malam ini entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin bagi Hinata. Ataukah mungkin ini adalah salah satu akibat karena perasaannya yang memang sedang tidak baik? Dan tiba-tiba saja ia sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke.

Padahal tadi siang ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berdua saja dengan pemuda itu. Mengabaikan rasa malunya, ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"S-sasuke-kun…ini aku," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Masuklah," terdengar sahutan pelan dari dalam. Dan perlahan Hinata mendorong pintu besar itu dan nampaklah Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sofanya dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri.

"Tidak… duduklah," sahut Sasuke. Hinata mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa? kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang kedua mata _lavender_ yang masih nampak segar. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa mata itu mengantuk.

"_Umm_… i-iya," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata mengunjungi kamar Sasuke atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Biasanya Sasuke lah yang pergi ke kamarnya. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata tampak gugup dan malu.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke-kun kalau aku menganggumu. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar. _Oyasumi_…" ucap Hinata cepat. ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu setelah menyadari perbuatannya.

Melihat rasa malu yang terukir jelas di wajah Hinata, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Sudah ku katakan Hinata… aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Aku senang kau mau ke kamarku tanpa ku paksa terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke diselingi dengan seringaian yang membuat pipi Hinata makin memerah.

"T-tapi…aku…" Hinata benar-benar kehilangan perbendaharaan katanya. Dadanya terus berdetak cepat yang membuatnya gelisah tak karuan. Sasuke mematikan laptopnya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Hinata. Berusaha menenangkan gadis mungilnya.

"J-jangan menatapku s-seperti itu," kata Hinata yang merasakan Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke terkekeh. Gadis ini terkadang memang masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Malam ini Hinata mengenakan gaun tidur terusan. Tubuh bagian atasnya terlindungi oleh mantel yang Hinata kenakan sebagai penghalau udara dingin.

Tak tahukah Hinata bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat seseorang yang duduk disampingnya menjadi tak karuan? Memang Sasuke akui bahwa ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata lagi terkecuali memang gadis itu juga menginginkannya.

Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini apakah ia masih sanggup menahannya? _Ugh_…sial! Otak Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Sejak kejadian itu, memang Sasuke tak pernah berhenti memikirkan lekuk indah tubuh mungil Hinata. Samapi ia sama sekali tak bernafsu menyentuh wanita lain.

"Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan berat. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih terduduk diam sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Perlahan tangan Sasuke merayap naik membingkai wajah bulat Hinata. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya mampu terdiam beku menyaksikan wajah rupawan itu perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga ia menutup kedua manik lavendernya.

Ia sudah siap seandainya Sasuke melakukannya lagi padanya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara memberikan kenangan manis pada pemuda itu. Setelah bibir itu saling menempel, perlahan Sasuke melumat pelan bibir ranum Hinata.

Memagutnya perlahan dan menjilatinya. Dengan ragu, Hinata ikut melumat bibir Sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencium pria. Dan setengah mati Hinata menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila.

Sasuke sedikit kaget atas ulah Hinata. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata melakukan hal ini padanya. Menciumnya perlahan dan melumat bibirnya kuat. Tangan mungilnya bergerak kebelakang kepalanya. Meremas pelan rambut gelapnya yang sungguh memberikan reaksi yang luar biasa bagi Sasuke.

Setelah gadis mungil itu sepertinya kehabisan oksigen, ia melepaskan pagutannya denga bibir terbuka dan nafas terengah. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah akut.

Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu mungkin mengeluarkan semua keberanainnya untuk menciumnya. Hanya jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali menyerang Hinata dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dan menggairahkan.

"_Engh_…" erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Hinata saat pemuda itu menyeruakkan lidahnya dan menggelitik isi mulutnya. Membelit lidah Hinata dan menghisapnya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menikmati. Sentuhan Sasuke kali ini sungguh berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. Tidak ada kekasaran sedikitpun. Terasa begitu lembut namun mampu membangkitkan gairahnya. Setelah puas menikmati bibir Hinata,dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, perlahan Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjang Hinata. Melepas mantel Hinata yang dirasa begitu mengganggu kegiatannya.

"S-sasuke-kun…" desah Hinata pelan yang terdengar erotis ditelinga Sasuke.

Ini sungguh berbeda. Dulu tidak ada desahan erotis melainkan pekikan dan jeritan kesakitan Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hinata sudah tertidur di sofa dan Sasuke menindihnya. Terus menghisap leher putih itu dan menjilatinya.

Tangan lebarnya juga mulai bergerak mengelus pinggang Hinata, terus naik dan berhenti di sebuah gundukan yang masih terlindung bra. Hinata mulai merasa takut. Ingatannya mulai kembali ke masa itu.

Saat dimana Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan begitu kasar. Namun yang Hinata rasakan sekarang sungguh berbeda. Sasuke meremas dadanya pelan dan sedikit bertenaga. Membuat Hinata ingin memekik karena sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Ah! Sasuh-keh-kun.." pekik Hinata pelan. Sasuke terus meremas-remas dada sintal itu. Setelah merasakan dirinya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang intens mata Hinata yang terlihat begitu sayu.

"Hinata…" geraman pelan itu sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

Hinata memang masih enambelas tahun. Tapi ia tahu suara seseorang yang sedang dilanda gairah luar biasa. Seperti suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih berat dan serak. Mata _onyx_-nya yang makin menggelap.

Perlahan dengan gemetar, Hinata mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke dan ia mengecup bibirnya. Memberikan izin dengan bahasa non verbal.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan meletakannya di ranjang besarnya.

Kembali memulai dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang membuat Hinata sedikit kualahan mengimbanginya. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai melepas baju terusan yang dikenakan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata mulai takut, tapi lagi-lagi ia berusaha keras menghalaunya. Menekankan pada keyakinannya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya. Tanpa Hinata sadari. Tubuhnya telah terbebas dari gaun tidurnya menyisakkan bra dan celana dalam.

"S-sasuke-kun…" runtih Hinata pelan.

Namun Sasuke seakan tidak mempedulikkan rintihan itu. Ia terus menciumi dan menggigiti leher jenjang Hinata. Seandainya Hinata berubah pikiran pun, Sasuke tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi. pemuda _stoic_ itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang langsung membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega.

Pipi Hinata memerah menahan malu luar biasa ketika mendapati dirinya setengah telanjang dihadapan seorang pria. Dan lebih memerah lagi saat melihat Sasuke membuka kausnya dan menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis.

Jantung Hinata berdetak liar dan nafasnya memburu. Hinata mulai gelisah dan panik. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ini akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata dengan suara lirihnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai mengetahui gadis itu sedang menahan malu. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Hinata tapi tetap saja, ini akan berbeda dari kejadian yang pertama.

"Kenapa… kau ingin berhenti?" tanya Sasuke menggoda. "tapi sudah terlambat Hinata…" seringaian Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya. Dan ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada tubuh molek yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat indah Hinata…" gumaman pelan itu masih sempat terlontar dari bibir Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengecupi buah dada Hinata dan menyesapnya pelan namun bertenaga. Terus menciumi sekujur tubuh mulus itu. Sampai ketika ciuman liar Sasuke sampai kepada paha putih Hinata, menjilatinya dan meremasnya pelan. Hingga membuat gadis itu menggigil dan memekik kencang.

"Akh! Sah-sukeh-kun…"Sedangkan sang gadis lagi-lagi hanya mampu merintih pelan sambil kedua tangannya sibuk meremas seprei ketika jilatan itu sudah sampai pada pangkal pahanya. Sasuke sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menjamah tubuh wanita. Tapi menjamah tubuh Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dan begitu menyenangkan baginya.

Sasuke kembali mengecupi bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan rakus. Tangannya masih setia meremas buah dada Hinata yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya. Mereka terus saling berbagi kehangatan sampai tiba waktunya Sasuke memasukkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Hinata.

Walaupun Hinata menjerit, tapi Sasuke tahu itu bukan jeritan kesakitan ataupun ketakutan. Sasuke merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat ini. Ia bisa dengan puas menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah dan tubuh indahnya yang dipenuhi peluh. Menyentuh semua bagian tubuh indah Hinata yang begitu halus dan menciumi bibir merahnya yang terus terbuka mencari udara.

Dan ketika kedua tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram erat punggungnya hingga terasa perih, Sasuke malah menampakan seringaiannya. Dan saat Hinata terus menerus meneriakkan namanya dengan nada erotis dan juga rintihan pelan dari bibir merahnya, sungguh membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia.

Ia tahu Hinata juga menikmatinya. Matanya yang basah kerena airmata sama sekali tak menampakkan sebuah kesedihan. Tubuhnya yang menggeliat liar setiap kali ia menghujam lebih dalam dan desahannya yang membuat Sasuke seakan melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan perasaan puas luar biasa. Ia puas melihat Hinata yang juga nampak bahagia. Namun kesadaran Hinata tidak bertahan lama.

Ia pingsan setelah menyelesaikan permainan yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Namun ia bahagia. Setelah mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke, perlahan Hinata terlelap. Sampai lagi-lagi ia tak mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Hinata…"

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa kedua anak manusia yang masih terlelap di kamar. Perlahan Hinata menjemput kesadarannya. Manik lavendernya terlihat menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

Ini memeng bukan yang pertama kali bagi Hinata tapi sungguh perasaanya sangat berbeda. Ia bangun bukan dengan tangisan seperti waktu itu melainkan dengan senyuman. Ia tidak menatap horror Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya melainkan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Ia mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu teduh. Memandangnya begitu lekat seakan ia tidak akan melihat wajah tampan itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak guna menyimpan rekaman wajah Sasuke dalam memori otaknya.

"Hinata…" panggilan bernada datar itu mengagetkan Hinata yang masih asyik dengan bayangan wajah Sasuke.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata. Pipinya sontak memerah. Apalagi mengingat mereka berdua yang masih saling mendekap erat tanpa pakaian. Sasuke mengecup hidung Hinata lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan nada datar.

"S-selamat pagi Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata malu-malu. Hinata sudah bertekad hari ini ia akan terus menampakkan raut bahagia di hadapan Sasuke. Setelah menarik nafas pelan, Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sasuke-kun… bolehkan aku mengajukan satu permintaan?" mohon Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke-kun hari ini. Apa Sasuke-kun bersedia?" suara Hinata terdengar serak.

"Tentu." Setelah itu Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berwajah tenang namun kedua matanya memancarkan kehangatan.

.

.

.

Matsuri menatap sendu Hinata yang berjalan menuju mobil bersama Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami kesedihan luar biasa. Kesedihan karena Hinata harus meninggalkan pria yang sudah mengambil hatinya.

"Kau pantas bahagia Hinata…" gumam Matsuri pelan.

Musim dingin seperti ini tidak banyak yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya pergi menonton pacuan kuda dan berjalan-jalan dipusat kota. Pergi ke taman bermain dan menaiki bianglala raksasa.

Setelah itu mereka pergi makan malan direstoran perancis. Seharian itu terasa hanya beberapa jam bagi Hinata. Raut mukanya kembali terlihat sendu kala langit sudah menunjukkan warna gelap.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke pelan saat mereka berada dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke mansion.

"Ah_… umm_ …tidak… aku sangat senang hari ini. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun…" balas Hinata yang masih mencoba tersenyum tulus. '_terimakasih untuk semuanya'_ imbuhnya dalam hati. Hinata meremas pelan sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang begitu mungil. Hadiah dari Sasuke saat ia memenangkan sebuah permainan di _game canter_ yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

Mungkin ini adalah kencan mereka yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hatinya benar-benar belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Kabahagiaan yang mereka jalani masih sangat singkat. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Sasuke nantinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega kalau harus meredupkan kembali sinar mata _onyx_ yang mulai nampak hidup itu.

"Ini memang sulit untukmu Hinata," ucapan Matsuri sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata bergeming. Pandangan matanya nampak kosong dan air mata mulai mengalir.

"Matsuri-chan…ini sungguh sulit. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata pelan sambil terisak. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Matsuri seperti membagi rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"Aku mencintainya…" imbuh Hinata pelan. Matsuri tampak tak terkejut karena ia sudah menduganya.

"Tuan muda juga mencintaimu," balas Matsuri pelan. Kedua tangannya mengelus lembut rambut indigo Hinata. "kembalilah setelah semuanya baik. Aku yakin tuan muda akan memaafkanmu," imbuhnya. Hinata nampak sedikit tenang.

"Sekarang tidurlah… jam tiga nanti aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang belakang." Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kedua tangannya memeluk erat boneka kelinci yang mendadak menjadi barang favoritnya. Matsuri keluar dengan wajah tertekuk tak ubahnya Hinata. Setelah ini, ia akan kembali melihat tuan mudanya menjadi seperti semula. Pendiam, dingin dan kejam.

Malam ini Hinata sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya penuh akan Sasuke dan juga rasa bersalahnya karena akan menambah luka pada pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun…" gumam Hinata di tengah isakannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu sontak mengagetkan Hinata. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya guna menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku b-belum mengantuk," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kau menangis." Perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Hinata menghapus pelan sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku hanya merindukan Ayah dan kakakku," dusta Hinata. Perlahan Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke. Mengetahui maksud Hinata akhirnya Sasuke berbaring di sebelah gadis itu. Memeluk erat Hinata dan mengecup pelan hidung mungilnya.

"Tidurlah… aku akan menemanimu." Hinata langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang begitu menenangkan. Perlahan lavendernya mulai tertutup pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun ketika Matsuri membangukannya sekitar pukul setengah tiga pagi. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan terbangaun, Hinata langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pemuda terkasih.

Suasana mansion sudah sangat sepi mengingat semua pelayan masih terlelap. Mereka berjalan mengendap melewati pintu belakang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada penjaga yang sedang berkeliling, kedua gadis itu lalu berjalan tergesa melewati taman luas rumah Uchiha. Mereka berhenti berusaha mengatur pernafasan mereka yang terengah ketika telah mendekati gerbang.

"Berhati-hatilah saat melewati gerbang itu. Ada kamera tersembunyi disekitar gerbang jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kesana," ujar Matsuri.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini Matsuri-chan… aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu," balas Hinata. Kedua manik _amethyst_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cepatlah…" setelah saling berpelukan erat, Hinata lalu bergegas menuju gerbang.

"Sampai jumpa Matsuri-chan…sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun…" bisik Hinata sambil berlari.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata…" bisik Matsuri pelan sebelum kembali ke mansion.

Setelah berhasil melewati gerbang besar yang tentunya sudah di buka Matsuri, Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling guna mencari keberadaan Kakashi. Di seberang jalan yang terletak agak jauh dari gerbang, Hinata melihat seluet pria berambut putih yang berdiri disampng sebuah mobil.

Hinata yakin itu Kakashi. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mobil tersebut dan benar dugaannya bahwa sosok itu adalah Kakashi sekretaris Ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi nona Hinata," sapa Kakashi pelan.

"Kakashi-san… gumam Hinata pelan.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas sebelum pengawal Uchiha memergoki kita nona." Hinata hanya mengangguk sebelum memasuki mobil hitam tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Neji-_Nii_, Kakashi-san...?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Neji-_sama_ masih koma dan Hiashi-_sama_…saya belum mengetahui keberadaanya. Tapi saya yakin beliau baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Kakashi berusaha menenangkan.

Hinata masih nampak begitu sedih karena ia belum mengetahui keberadaan Ayahnya.

"Apakah Uchiha itu berlaku baik pada anda nona?" tanya Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi mungkin topik yang ia ambil salah. Nyatanya nonanya tersebut tampak semakin bersedih.

"Dia sangat baik Kakashi… kalau dia tidak menolongku mungkin sekarang aku sudah di bunuh Orochimaru," jawab Hinata sendu. "bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku? Dan kemana saja kau selama ini Kakashi-san… kenapa baru datang mencariku?" tanyanya lagi bertubi-tubi.

Kalau Uchiha itu memang bersikap baik, tapi kenapa ia tidak membiarkan nonanya keluar rumah ataupun bertemu teman-temannya? Pikir Kakashi bingung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Saya mendatangi sekolah anda dan bertemu dengan dua sahabat anda nona... dan mereka memberitahukan keberadaan anda." Kakashi nampak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "dan saya selama ini ada di luar negeri menemani tuan muda Neji yang dirawat disana. Maafkan saya nona, kalau saya baru bisa mencari anda sekarang. Keberadaan tuan muda yang kritis dan kondisi yang belum aman di Jepang memaksa saya untuk menunda pencarian," jawab Kakashi panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya terdiam ia meremas tas kecilnya yang hanya berisi boneka kelinci pemberian Sasuke. Seandainya Kakashi datang lebih awal, mungkin Hinata tidak perlu mengalami hal sulit dan menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia tak perlu mengenal Uchiha Sasuke secara mendalam yang mengakibatkan ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda penolongnya.

"Kita akan menuju bandara sekarang juga nona." Ucapan Kakashi barusan sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya…saya tidak ingin Orochimaru sampai mengetahui keberadaan kita nona."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat tidur disampingnya namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan seseorang. Perlahan _onyx_-nya mulai terbuaka.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan. Mungkin gadis itu sedang di dalam kamar mandi, pikir ia sama sekali tak mendengar gemericik air _shower_.

Dengan malas, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri kamar mandi. Pintunya tak terkunci. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis yang dicarinya.

Ia menatap jam di tangannya. Ini masih pukul enam pagi, apa mungkin Hinata sedang memasak di dapur? Pikir Sasuke lagi. akhirnya setelah mencuci muka, ia langsung bergegas turun ke bawah.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat gadis itu di dapur.

"Apa Hinata ada di taman?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang sibuk mengepel lantai.

"Tidak tuan muda," jawab sang pelayan sopan.

Sasuke terus berteriak panik dan mencari Hinata di semua penjuru ruangan dibantu dengan para pelayannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ebisu mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa kamera tersembunyi di gerbang belakang menangkap sesosok gambar yang menyerupai Hinata yang berjalan tergesa keluar mansion.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi ke ruang monitoring guna melihat sendiri rekaman tersebut. Dan betapa tubuhnya seakan luruh ketika kedua _onyx_-nya benar-benar menangkap sesosok manusia berlari keluar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman hah!" raung Sasuke kalap pada semua penjaga rumahnya. Ia membanting semua benda yang ada diruangan itu. Menghajar semua penjaga rumahnya yang dianggap telah lalai.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kalian ingin mati! Berani-beraninya.." geraman Sasuke yang menarik kerah baju salah satu penjaga yang sudah tak berdaya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ebisu berusaha menenangkan tuan mudanya yang mulai hilang kontrol.

"Tenanglah tuan muda, kurasa nona Hinata belum jauh," ucap Ebisu berusaha menenangkan amarah Sasuke.

"Cepat cari nona Hinata!" teriak Ebisu kepada semua pengawal. Sedangkan ia berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke dalam.

"Hinata…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa Hinata meniggalkannya? Kenapa Hinata pergi? Apakah gadis itu masih membencinya? Pikir Sasuke frustasi. Kalau begitu, apa yang kemarin malam mereka lakuakan? Apa yang kemarin mereka lakukan dari pagi sampai malam? Apakah Hinata hanya menipunya? Berpura-pura bersikap baik padanya? Ia meremas kasar rambutnya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"HINATAAA!"

.

. TBC

.

Chap ini selesainya cepet karena author yang sedang ga bisa tidur. Mengingat sebentar lagi liburan yang rencananya author mau hiatus. Jadi secepat yang author bisa mengapdet chap yang udah jadi. Oh ia bagian atas yang waktu Hinata berdiri di depan jendela itu ceritanya nyambung ama chap satu yang sebelum flashback. Anggap aja flasbacknya Hinata yang ngelamun panjang lebar, hehe (ni author bener-bener sarap)

.

Tenang aja author udah cukup umur buat bikin Lemon walopun ga asem. Hehe so semoga yang baca chap ini harus dah cukup umur, yah walopun author ga bisa cek satu persatu umur para pembaca tapi semoga aja kalian pada nyadar ga boleh baca Lemon yang merasa umurnya belum cukup.

.

Yang ngira chap kemarin udah tamat itu salah besar. Ini malah baru konflik yang sesungguhnya. Yang kemarin mah buat seneng-seneng kalian aja hahah (dasar author stress). Biar kalo baca chap ini kalian pasti maki-maki saia yang tega misahin SasuHina. Habis ini jangan ngarep lagi ada romance ya?(becanda)

.

Aduhhhh siapa yang panggil aku Burung-chan -_- kenapa kedengarannya aneh sekali.. kalian boleh panggil aku Zhie (kalo mau -_-) itu adalah panggilan saia di dunia nyata.

.

Tanks to: **Harunaru chan muach, Himetarou Ai, akira, Amai Yuki, n, Amenyx, Evil, airashii-chan desu, RK-Hime, Kertas Biru, suka snsd, Sugar Princess71, Suzu Aizawa, lavender hime chan, Akeboshi, Yukio Hisa, sasuhina caem, Yuiyu, Cherry Kuchiki, Moku-chan,.**

Oke sekian dan tanks fir reading, ngefav n ripiu. Ngebaca atau Cuma sekedar ngeliat judulnya aja. Apapun itu akau hargai semua niat baik kalian.

.

Salam

-Bird


	9. Chapter 9

Delapan jam lebih melakukan perjalanan udara yang sungguh melelahkan. Membuat gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu langsung terlelap ketika dihadapannya disuguhkan ranjang besar dan tentunya dengan _springbed_ yang empuk.

Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama ketika lagi-lagi alam bawah sadarnya membawanya ke dalam ilusi yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak. Hinata terjaga dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Belum ada duapuluh empat jam ia berpisah dengan sosok yang baru saja menghampiri mimpinya. Namun kehadirannya barusan benar-benar membuat Hinata kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

"Sasuke-kun_… gomen ne_…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu megemudikan mobilnya dengan sedikit kalap. Bagaimana tidak, ketika pagi-pagi yang seharusnya diisi dengan semangat dan senyuman bahagia, malah digantikan dengan kabar yang membuat otaknya seakan kosong melompong dan jiwanya entah melayang kemana.

Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa sahabat yang sangat disayanginya selalu mendapatkan hal yang kurang menyenangkan. Baru saja Sasuke mendapatkan sedikit lagi nyawa kehidupan setelah kehadiran seorang gadis yang perlahan-lahan menghangatkan hatinya, tiba-tiba gadis itu lenyap dengan cara yang tentu saja kembali menggoreskan luka baru untuk sahabatnya.

Betapa Naruto sangat marah kepada kehidupan yang seakan-akan tak pernah berlaku adil pada sahabatnya itu. Dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan mampu mengupas aspal dihadapannya, Naruto terus memacu mobil _sport orange_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cih sial!"

.

.

.

Beberapa botol berserakan dan barang-barang lainnya berserakan di lantai pada sebuah ruangan yang biasanya terlihat rapi. Sang pemilik ruangan seakan mengabaikan semua kekacauan yang sungguh membuat mata siapapun yang melihatnya akan sedikit menyipit.

Tidak ada yang berani masuk untuk sekedar membereskan ruangan tersebut. Tidak, disaat sang pemilik kamar dalam kondisi yang tak boleh didekati. Kalau masih nekat, maka jangan menyesal ketika keluar, wajah dan sekujur tubuh harus direparasi.

Sang pelayan yang selalu setia menemani tuannya, terus berdiri di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menunggu bantuan datang. Ebisu terus berdiri tenang seakan pikirannya tak berkecamuk mendengar berkali-kali sesuatu yang dilempar dan akhirnya pecah.

Sedangkan Matsuri terus menangis. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah tuan mudanya kembali menderita. Seandainya ia tak membantu Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah ini, mungkin sekarang tuan mudanya masih baik-baik saja.

Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak tega kalau harus membiarkan Hinata jauh dari keluarganya. Ia yakin, Hinata pasti akan kembali setelah melihat kakaknya baik-baik saja. Pasti.

Dikoridor rumah yang begitu sepi, kedua orang tersebut mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Seketika Matsuri berbalik dan menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa begitu lega saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersengal. Kemeja kantornya yang biasanya rapi, kini terlihat acak-acakan.

"Tua muda tidak mau keluar kamar setelah beberapa jam lalu. Dan dia terus melemparkan apapun yang ada di dalam kamarnya," jawab Ebisu dengan suara beratnya.

"Kumohon… tolong tuan muda Sasuke…" timpal Matsuri dengan terisak.

Naruto hanya melempar pandangannya pada dua orang tersebut sebelum mata birunya bergulir menatap pintu ganda bercat putih tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan, tangan _tan_-nya menggenggam knop pintu dan sebelum mendorongnya, ada tangan besar yang menyodorkan sebuah kunci.

"Kamarnya dikunci dari dalam, dan kebetulan saya punya duplikatnya," terang Ebisu.

Naruto hanya diam sebelum meraih kunci dan memasukannya ke lubang yang ada di knop pintu tersebut. Terdengar bunyi 'clek' pelan saat Naruto memutar kuncinya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, perlahan Naruto mendorong pintu besar itu.

Begitu pelan sampai tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan. Seketika _sapphire_ indahnya disuguhi pemandangan yang tak mengenakan. Kamar yang biasanya rapi dan begitu lengang, tiba-tia terasa begitu menyesakkan dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca dab barang-barang yang berserakan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar itu. _Sapphire_-nya seketika meredup ketika menemukan sosok bersurai hitam itu terduduk dibawah ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pelan. Ia tidak peduli kalau tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya ini mengamuk dan melukainya. Baginya, asal bisa sedikit mengurangi penderitaan sahabatnya, Naruto rela kalau harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa kau kemari _Dobe_…" jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke tidak membentak dan memarahinya karena memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dihadapannya, Sasuke terlihat kacau dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Namun yang membuatnya heran dan bingung adalah, Sasuke masih bisa mengeluarkan nada bicaranya yang terlalu tenang seolah dia baik-baik saja tidak sesuai dengan keadaan fisiknya.

"Ya…aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau…tidak-"

"Aku tidak merasa kehilangan Hinata. Aku sadar, bahwa aku bukanlah pria baik-baik yang pantas mendapatkan gadis sepertinya. Aku tidak menyalahkannya kalau memang dia ingin pergi dariku."

Ucapan Sasuke yang jauh dari perkiraan Naruto sungguh membuat pemuda itu tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Tidak, Sasuke… kau pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Tidak."

"Kau pantas! Bagaimana kalau Hinata tertangkap Orochimaru? Jangan berusaha membodohiku! Aku tahu dalam hatimu kau merasa kehilangan dia kan?" entah kenapa suara Naruto meninggi.

Ia benar-benar merasa tak tahan melihat topeng ketidakpedulian yang Sasuke pasang. Perlahan, Sasuke mendongak menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja meneriakinya. Namun tak ada tatapan tajam yang biasanya ia berikan pada siapapun yang berani bersikap kurang ajar padanya –tidak terkecuali untuk Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang masih terlihat menahan amarah. Sungguh tak ada reaksi yang diharapkan Naruto. Tidak ada Sasuke yang akan menatapnya tajam bahkan tak segan menghajarnya apabila ia bertindak kurang ajar.

Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. Tidak ada Sasuke yang meledak-ledak. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan pecahan botol dan perabot lainnya. Apakah Sasuke sudah lelah setelah ia membanting semua barang-barangnya? Pikir Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, tak meanggapi ucapan sahabatnya barusan. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia sungguh kehilangan Hinata sampai tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Jiwanya seakan hilang bersama perginya gadis yang sudah menghangatkan hatinya itu.

Begitu hancur hingga ia tak bisa membedakan lagi mana darah dan mana air mata. Sasuke seperti tak bisa merasakan hatinya sendiri akibat rasa sakit yang bertumpuk. Begitu seringnya ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, membuatnya menganggap dirinya tak pantas dicintai siapapun.

Ia tahu, Hinata tidak tertangkap Orochimaru sehingga membuatnya sedikit lega. Kalau begitu kemana perginya gadis itu? Hinata seakan tertelan bumi. Hanya beberapa saat setelah kepergiannya, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu pergi memang karena keinginanya sendiri. Hinata tak mau hidup dengannya yang terselubung sepi dan hidupnya yang penuh dengan masa lalu suram. Hinata tak mencintainya seperti dirinya yang mencintai gadis itu.

Entah kenapa otak Sasuke yang biasanya jenius tiba-tiba menjadi bebal. Kenapa ia menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang Hinata sedangkal itu? Tak tahukah kau bahwa Hinata begitu tersiksa karena harus meninggalkanmu Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat. Entah karena ia yang kelelahan atau karena semalam tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Entahlah, yang jelas Hinata terlihat tidak baik saat kaki mungilnya menjejakan langkahnya di koridor rumah sakit.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan kakaknya yang masih koma. Sedangkan Kakashi berjalan tenang disamping Hinata menjadi penunjuk jalan. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit ketika langkahnya mulai mendekati kamar rawat kakaknya. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan keadaan kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Setelah ia memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, Hinata perlahan menggulirkan _amethyst_ indahnya pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ya, kakaknya Hyuuga Neji, kakak yang sudah begitu lama menghilang dan begitu ia rindukan.

Kini yang nampak di mata Hinata adalah kakaknya yang terlihat tertidur dengan berbagai peralatan yang membantu hidupnya. Perlahan, air mata kembali mengalir seakan tak ada habisnya setelah semalaman membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Neji-_Nii_…? ucap Hinata pelan. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Neji yang dingin. Hinata terus terisak tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya ketika melihat orang yang disayanginya terbaring lemah.

"B-bangun… aku disini…" Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak yang selalu terlihat begitu kuat akan mengalami hal seperti ini. " bangunlah… apakah Neji-_Nii_ tak merindukanku?" imbuhnya lagi.

Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan wajah pucat Neji yang begitu tirus. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Neji seakan ia sedang mengarungi mimpi indah yang membuatnya enggan terbangun. Sudah beberapa bulan kakaknya koma.

Hinata bersyukur setidaknya kakaknya tidak meregang nyawa karena peluru yang bersarang di dadanya. Setidaknya, Neji masih punya harapan untuk bangun lagi walaupun entah kapan. Dan sampai kapanpun, Hinata akan tetap menunggu kakaknya sampai benar-benar membuka kembali matanya.

"Lebih baik nona kembali beristirahat, tuan muda biar saya yang menemani," suara berat Kakashi mengintrupsi Hinata yang sedang larut dalam kesedihan tak terperi.

"Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, sekarang aku ingin bersama dengan Neji-_Nii_. Kau saja yang berstirahat Kakashi-san, dari kemarin kau terus menjagaku," jawab Hinata pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi anda terlihat tidak baik nona…" Kakashi terus berusaha membujuk Hinata.

Kakashi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak baik dengan nonanya itu. Ia terlihat begitu pucat dan terlihat lemas tak bertenaga. Apakah karena perjalanan jauh yang kemarin mereka tempuh? Atau beban di hati gadis itu yang sekan tak mampu ia tanggung? Entahlah Kakashi belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun karena Hinata yang terus menolak setiap kali ia menyuruhnya untuk memeriksakan kondisinya ke dokter.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi-san…sungguh," walau terlihat aneh, Hinata berusaha memperlihatkan senyumannya. Karena tak bisa lagi membujuk nonanya yang ternyata sama keras kepalanya dengan sang Ayah –bosnya- akhirnya Kakashi menyerah. Setelah sedikit membungkuk, pria bertubuh tegap itu akhirnya keluar ruangan meninggalkan dua Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Hinata berada di Negara asing yang begitu jauh dari Jepang. Swiss, sebuah Negara di benua Eropa. Dan sampai sekarang pun tak ada tanda-tanda kakaknya akan terbangun. Namun Hinata tak menyerah karena ia yakin kakaknya pasti kuat dan mampu melewati masa sulit ini.

Apartemen yang Hinata tinggali memang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit agar memudahkannya setiap hari mengunjungi kakaknya. Setiap hari Hinata selalu duduk berjam-jam disamping ranjang sang kakak sambil menceritakan kisah menyenangkan yang pernah mereka alami bersama. Sampai kadang gadis itu lupa waktu dan lupa makan.

Kadang senyum manis terungging di bibir mungilnya yang terlihat pucat setiap kali Hinata menceritakan kisah lucu ataupun konyol. Gadis itu benar-benar tak menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya makin melemah.

Hal itu membuat Kakashi tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata terlalu lama. Ia selalu membawakan Hinata makanan atau menyuruhnya beristirahat setiap kali nonanya enggan untuk meninggalkan sang kakak. Setiap beberapa jam sekali, Kakashi selalu mengecek Hinata di rumah sakit seperti saat ini.

Ia berdiri diam diambang pintu agar tidak menganggu interaksi satu arah yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis bermanik _pearl_ itu dengan tatapan mata sayu.

Sampai mata berbeda warna itu tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan dimana Hinata berdiri dan baru beberapa langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba terhuyung dan ambruk. Seketika Kakashi menjeplak pintu itu keras dengan tatapan nyalang dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya secepat kilat ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Kakashi terus menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan dokter yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Apa dokter Terumi ada di ruangannya?" tanya Kakashi pada seoarang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ya, dokter Terumi baru datang beberapa menit lalu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" jawab sang perawat sekaligus mengajukan bantuan ketika matanya menangkap sesosok gadis di gendongan pria itu yang sepertinya membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kakashi singkat. Setelah itu, sang perawat membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Kakashi masuk dengan tergesa.

"Dokter! Cepat periksa gadis ini!" teriak Kakashi panik luar biasa.

Seketika dokter bersurai merah itu terkejut luar biasa mendapati tamu yang masuk keruangnnya tanpa permisi. Tanpa berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Cepat letakkan dia di sana," tunjuk sang dokter pada tempat tidur kecil yang ada di ruangannya. Setelah Kakashi meletakan Hinata disebuah ranjang kecil, dokter bersurai merah itu dengan sigap langsung memeriksanya.

"Keluarlah dulu Kakashi-san," ucap sang dokter.

Tanpa membantah, Kakashi langsung keluar dan menunggu dengan gelisah di balik pintu. setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya sang dokter keluar dan mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk masuk kembali.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja Terumi-san?" tanya Kakashi tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia panik luar biasa. Setelah melepas kacamata yang menutupi mata indahnya, akhirnya sang dokter yang bernama Terumi itu membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu Kakashi-san… apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya sang dokter sedikit tidak yakin mengngat Kakashi terlalu dewasa untuk memacari perempuan seusia gadis itu.

Walapun sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan dokter cantik itu, Kakashi tetap menjawab dengan jujur."Dia adalah anak dari atasanku, dan adik Hyuuga Neji," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Terumi sedikit kaget mendengar kebenaran tersebut. Terumi adalah dokter yang menangani Hyuuga Neji. Kebetulan ia juga berasal dari Jepang sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa akrab dengan Kakashi. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang ditugaskan diluar kota sehingga tidak mengetahui bahwa ada saudara dari pemuda yang sedang koma itu.

"Jadi … apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kakashi mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Sang dokter tetap terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ada kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Berapa usianya?" Seakan Terumi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa dokter ini malah menanyakan usia Hinata dan mengabaikan pertanyaanya yang jelas-jelas lebih penting?

Tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya Kakashi menjawab, "enambelas tahun."

Sang dokter terlihat sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah ia duga. Melihat wajahnya saja Terumi sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu masih sangat muda dan belum siap untuk menjadi-

"Dia hamil."

-seorang ibu.

Seketika jiwa Kakashi entah terbang kemana mendapati jawaban yang sungguh diluar nalar otaknya yang terbilang jenius. Dari kecil Hinata tumbuh dengan pengawasan ketat Ayahnya bahkan waktu _Junior high_ _school_ gadis itu sudah dimasukkan di sekolah asrama khusus perempuan.

Artinya Hinata tak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak laki-laki -kecuali kakaknya. Baru ketika beberapa bulan lalu ia masuk sekolah umum. Dan Kakashi yakin, Hinata yang pemalu tidak mungkin berani berinteraksi berlebihan dengan lawan jenisnya.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa pria bersurai _silver_ itu ambil, yakni ketika gadis itu mengalami tragedi berat dalam hidupnya beberapa bulan silam. Dan kemungkinan Ayah dari janin yang Hinata kandung adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang menolong nonanya itu.

"Berapa usia janinnya?" tanya Kakashi datar setelah beberapa saat larut dalam pikirannya.

"Sekitar enam minggu," sang dokter terlihat menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan juga rahimnya memungkinkan gadis itu mengalami keguguran kapan saja," imbuhnya. Mata sewarna madu itu menatap Kakashi sendu.

Kakashi meremas rambutnya pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan," gumam Kakashi pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin bayi dan ibunya baik-baik saja maka kau harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Itu tanggung jawabmu Kakashi-san … aku tahu kau bukan Ayah dari janin yang Hyuuga-san kandung, tapi untuk sekarang kaulah orang terdekat yang dimilikinya … " ujar sang dokter menegaskan.

Terumi sudah mengetahui semua tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Hyuuga. Karena dialah yang membantu Kakashi untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli Neji agar tidak mudah terlacak.

"Aku tahu … tapi… aku tidak percaya …" ujar Kakashi dengan pandangan kosong.

Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke yang Kakashi kenal adalah pemuda angkuh yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar dapat membuat nonanya terjerat dalam pesonanya? Kakashi yakin, Sasuke bukanlah pria baik-baik dan Hinata tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria seperti itu.

Jadi kesimpulannya selama Hinata tinggal bersama pemuda itu ia diperkosa? Kakashi terus menduga-duga kenapa hal buruk –atau baik- itu bisa terjadi.

"Ini tidak buruk. Anak adalah anugerah … kau hanya perlu menjaga Hyuuga-san dengan baik. Aku akan membantumu," ucap dokter berambut merah itu menenangkan.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun karena merasakan perutnya yang lapar luar biasa. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya sekedar menghalau pening di kepalanya. 'kenapa aku sudah ada dikamar?' pikir Hnata bingung.

Seingatnya, ia masih di kamar rawat kakaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan kebingunganannya, akhirnya gadis itu perlahan menjejakan kaki langsingnya ke lantai. Ia bisa mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapar. Apakah itu Kakashi?

"Anda sudah bangun nona?" tanya Kakashi dengan sikap biasa.

"Kenapa kau memasak didapurku?" tanya balik Hinata. Apartemennya memang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Kakashi. Tapi kenapa pria itu bisa masuk ke apartemennya?

"Duduklah dulu nona, setelah anda makan, saya akan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada anda tadi di rumah sakit," perkataan berintonasi datar Kakashi sanggup membuat Hinata lagi-lagi dihampiri kebingungan yang berlipat ganda.

Namun gadis itu menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Ia duduk dan mulai menyantap berbagai hidangan sehat di meja makan. Tidak ada perbincangan di kala dua orang tersebut sedang menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

Hinata nampak terus menyuapi nasi ke mulutnya seperti tak merasakan nikmatnya makanan buatan sekretaris Ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata membersihkan tubuhnya sehabis makan malam, gadis itu menghampiri Kakashi yang terduduk santai di ruang tamu dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk memencet tombol _remote control_ TV.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku tadi di rumah sakit Kakashi-san … aku tak bisa mengingat apapun," Hinata melontarkan pertanyaannya setelah duduk persis disamping Kakashi. Pria itu menoleh sebentar pada gadis yang memandang kosong TV dihadapannya.

"Apakah sekarang anda merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Ya … aku merasa lebih baik setelah makan tadi … jadi … ?" Mata bulannya memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuat Kakashi begitu mengagumi betapa indahnya mata itu.

"Anda pingsan … karena …" Kakashi terlihat enggan untuk mengatakan penyebab kenapa gadis itu pingsan. Tapi cepat atau lambat Hinata akan mengetahuinya juga. Dan akan lebih menarik apabila mengetahui reaksi Hinata apabila ia mengatakan kebenarannya. Akan terlihat senang atau sebaliknya?

Hinata masih terus menunggu kata-kata Kakashi yang masih menggantung. Kakashi menatap Hinata intens mencoba mencari gurat kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di wajah ayunya.

"… anda hamil," kelanjutan kalimat Kakashi membuat jiwa Hinata seakan menembus dimensi lain yang tak berujung. Hinata terus terdiam seakan jiwanya tak menemukan jalan kembali ketubuhnya. Sampai ketika jari-jari lentiknya meremas pelan ujung baju tidurnya.

"Aku hamil…" lirihnya seakan suara itu tercekat ditenggorokannya. Seketika ingatannya membawanya kembali pada sosok yang beberapa minggu ini selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang ia tinggalkan tanpa ucapan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Sosok yang menanam benih dalam rahimnya.

"Apakah Ayah dari bayi di rahimmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi begitu hati-hati. Kakashi bisa melihat bahwa mata seindah bulan itu mengalirkan air mata. Tapi ia tak dapat menyimpulkan air mata yang mengalir itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan?

Karena Hinata yang belum manampakan ekspresi apapun selain ekspresi syok dan telapak tangannya yang terus mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Hinata menatap Kakashi sendu sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya … bayi ini adalah anaknya…" jawab Hinata sendu sambil memandang tangannya yang terus mengelus perutnya.

Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang sebenarnya begitu mengganjal di benak Kakashi. Tapi Ia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya karena menurutnya, pertanyaannya kali ini terlalu menjurus masuk pada kehidupan pribadi nona mudanya ini.

Tapi ia sungguh penasaran. Setelah mengesampingkan rasa sopannya, Kakashi akhirnya megajukan pertanyaan itu. "Apa … anda mencintai Uchiha Sasuke?" kali ini Kakashi tak mampu lagi menatap sosok mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ya… aku mencintainya… sangat mencintainya… aku bersyukur, _Kami_-_sama_ memberikan 'dia' sebagai penggantinya," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu yang terus menatap dan mengelus perut ratanya.

Memang gadis itu tak tersenyum, tapi Kakashi tahu bahwa Hinata tak berbohong. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu bahwa bayi itu bukanlah hasil dari hubungan paksa dan setidaknya, nonanya itu melakukan atas dasar suka tanpa paksaan.

.

.

.

Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat Kakashi memberitahukan kabar yang sebenarnya sangat membahagiakan baginya. Ia hamil.

Dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang dicintainya. Betapa bahagianya seandainya ia dapat memberitahukan ini pada pria itu. Dan seandainya saja Sasuke masih ada disampingnya, bagaimana reaksinya?

Apakah ia juga akan sebahagia dirinya? Hinata terus menangis tetapi bukan tangisan kesedihan karena ia harus mengandung di usia muda. Bukan itu.

Tapi ia begitu sedih mengingat tidak ada Sasuke lagi disisinya. Dan itu berarti anaknya kelak akan lahir tanpa seorang Ayah disampingnya. Betapa hatinya begitu nyeri mengingat kenyataan itu. Dia masih terus berada disini sebelum kakaknya terjaga. Entah sampai kapan.

"Sasuke-kun…" bisiknya pelan.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang anda harus makan tepat waktu, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit karena itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan janin, dan yang terpenting … anda tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih."

Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini Kakashi sudah datang ke apartemennya dan langsung menyuguhi ceramah yang begitu panjang untuk Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, pagi ini Hinata terkena _morning sickness_.

Bangun tidur, Hinata terus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua makan malamnya. Yang sukses membuat wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Baik Kakashi-san…aku akan menuruti perintahmu," jawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Hinata memang sudah bertekad untuk menjaga bayinya sebaik mungkin. Ia tahu resikonya hamil di usia yang begitu muda.

Bahkan Hinata masih tergolong belum cukup umur untuk hamil. Usianya baru menginjak enambelas tahun. Maka dari itu, ia harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga kandungannya. Baginya, ini adalah salah satu kenangan indah yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Tentang tuan muda, biar saya yang menjaganya. Untuk saat ini, nona harus beristirahat total. Kata dokter Terumi, kejadian kemarin membuat kondisi tubuh nona begitu memburuk dan itu sangat beresiko pada kelangsungan hidup bayi anda nona," ujar Kakashi lagi.

Kali ini Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan mengunyah makanannya begitu bersemangat. Setidaknya Kakashi sedikit lega dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kehadiran janin dirahimnya membuat gadis itu lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"_Teme_ … nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah Sasori. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ucap Naruto yang langsung mendekati Sasuke setelah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat bersama anggota dewan direksi yang lain.

Sasuke terlihat masih acuh dengan tangannya yang terus bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_."Kau saja aku tidak," jawaban datar terlontar dari bibir Sasuke yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu jarang sekali di gunakan untuk bicara kalau bukan menyangkaut hal yang penting.

Naruto seakan kehabisan akal untuk membuat sahabatnya -paling tidak- bersikap sedikit lebih normal. Setelah kejadian hilangnya Hinata, Sasuke hampir tak pernah bicara dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain –kecuali di kantor.

Kesehariannya ia habiskan untuk bekerja. Dan setelah ia merasa lelah, barulah ia akan pulang untuk tidur. Tidak ada Sasuke yang akan memarahi atau memelototinya setiap kali pemuda _blonde_ itu membuat kesalahan.

Demi Tuhan, ia lebih suka melihat Sasuke yang bersikap dan bertindak sesuka hatinya seperti dulu -sebelum datangnya Hinata dalam kehidupannya. Paling tidak, Sasuke yang dulu masih mampu berlari dari rasa sakit dan kesepiannya.

Tidak Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke yang seperti tanpa jiwa yang benar-benar bagaikan robot yang bernafas. Sasuke yang sekarang seperti menyerah pada keadaan hidupnya yang selalu dijauhi oleh kata 'kebahagiakan'.

Naruto benci.

Hatinya berkali lipat lebih sakit melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia lebih suka menemani Sasuke yang minum sampai mabuk semalam. Ia lebih suka melihat Sasuke yang bergonta-ganti teman kencan. Atau Sasuke yang akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat masalah dengannya.

Setidaknya Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu masih memilki daya untuk seperti ini. Tubuhnya hidup namun jiwanya seakan mati. Tapi sekali lagi tak ada yang bisa ia lakuakan untuk membuat sahabatnya kembali terlihat 'hidup' kecuali membawakan kembali 'jiwa' Sasuke yang telah enyah entah kemana.

"Baiklah … tapi jangan menghabiskan waktumu di kantor ini," ujar Naruto sebelum ia berlalu dari ruang rapat. Tidak ada sahutan berarti dari Sasuke kecuali hanya gumaman tak bermakna pasti.

Barulah setelah sahabat pirangnya berlalu dari hadapannya, Sasuke menghentikan gerak jemarinya diatas _keyboard_. Tatapan matanya yang seolah tanpa cahaya memandang layar tanpa berkedip. Sekali lagi, pikirannya berkelana tak tentu arah.

Mengupas kembali kenangan yang seharusnya mampu ia kubur dalam sanubari hati terdalam. Hinata memang tak pantas dilupakan, namun kenangan dimana gadis itu meninggalkannya seharusnya dienyahkan. Hinata gadis baik, ia yakin bahwa tatapan matanya waktu itu bukanlah hanya sekedar dusta.

Gadis itu tak pernah mengasihinya yang berkubang dalam sepi. Tatapan matanya begitu tulus saat mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit demi sedikit menariknya dalam kubangan sepi itu. Tidak mungkin gadis itu sanggup berpura-pura kan?

Tapi kenapa Hinata meninggalkanya? Setelah membuatnya tak takut lagi menjemput kebahagiaan. Tanpa ia sadari, tatapan mata Sasuke menajam seakan layar monitor dihadapannya mengejek dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Hinata …" bisiknya parau seakan hanya desau angin yang sanggup mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sejak mengetahui dalam rahimnya bersemayam nyawa lain, Hinata tak pernah lagi terlihat sedih. Tubuhnya pun jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan pola yang sehat. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata demi kesehatan sang jabang bayi yang sudah memasuki usia lima bulan.

Hinata bersyukur bayinya mampu melewati masa-masa sulit dimana setiap saat dirinya bisa keguguran. Perutnya mulai terlihat membuncit. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat Hinata terlihat seperti mengandung usia tujuh bulanan.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap terlihat lncah. Setipa hari ia selalu mengunjungi sang kakak yang belum juga membuka matanya. Sedangkan Kakashi terus berada disisi Hinata. Seakan-akan dialah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas janin yang ada dalam rahim Hinata.

Bukan apa-apa, semua itu Kakashi lakukan semata-mata karena pengabdiannya pada Hiashi. Selain dari segi pengabdian, juga dari segi kemanusiaan. Kakashi tidak mungkin tega membiarkan gadis di bawah umur yang sedang mengandung -tanpa Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya- itu sendirian. Hinata butuh seseorang yang setiap saat bisa membantunya.

Dan Kakashi sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa diandalkan. Demi keselamatan bayi dan ibunya, Kakashi rela tidak menghabiskan waktu malamnya di _club_ malam ataupun bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Ya, semua yang seharusnya dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke mampu digantikan oleh Kakashi dengan baik.

"Kakashi-san… sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah. Tidak perlu menungguku," ujar Hinata pelan saat Kakashi mengantarkannya pagi itu untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.

Ya, semalaman Hinata tak dapat memejamkan mata karena tubuhnya yang demam. Dan semua itu berimbas pada Kakashi yang menungguinya hingga hampir pagi. Walaupun Hinata tak dapat membedakan mana Kakashi yang bertampang mengantuk dan mana yang bukan. Karena mata beda warna milik Kakashi selalu tampak sayu.

"Tidak nona… anda sedang tidak sehat. Sebaiknya nona pulang bersamaku," jawab Kakashi datar. Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan apabila Kakashi sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Terserah kau saja…" ucap Hinata sebelum memasuki ruangan dokter kandungan.

.

.

.

"Kakak… sebentar lagi kau akan punya keponakan… apa kau tak mau melihatnya?" ujar Hinata yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu berbicara dengan kakaknya yang tak pernah merespon. Tapi Hinata tak peduli karena ia tahu bahwa, kakaknya pasti mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Jadi kumohon bangunlah … aku takut …" Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca saat benaknya berlari kemasa dimana ia harus melahirkan sendirian. Berjuang antara hidup dan mati tanpa seorangpun yang terdekat dalam hidupnya. "… saat melahirkan t-tidak ada yang menemaniku…" imbuh Hinata dengan suara tercekat.

Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa sakit harus menahan isakannya. Namun lagi-lagi Neji hanya diam. Wajah rupawannya yang pucat nampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya seakan menghentikan ketakutanannya yang akan mengalir pada bayinya.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke lah yang kembali muncul dalam benak Hinata. Seandainya pria itu ada di sisinya, ia tak perlu ketakutan menghadapi saat dimana dirinya harus berjuang menghadirkan si kecil ke dunia. Sasuke pasti akan menemani dan menyemangatinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata bagaikan sedang bermimpi. Sasuke tidak mungkin ada disisinya saat itu. Ia akan melahirkan disini dan tentu saja Sasuke tak akan mengetahuinya. "kakak… sudah waktunya aku pulang… sampai jumpa besok," ucap Hinata pelan setelah menghapus air matanya.

Ia mengecup kening sang kakak sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, mata terpejam Neji mengelirkan air mata yang entah karena apa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Oke Minna… chap ini kayaknya makin gaje aja -_-

Tanks to: **sasuhina lovers, Moku-chan, akasuna suraiya, cherry kuchiki**: Oke ni dah apdeth. **Sugar Princess71**: kalo Hina perginya pamitan mah Sasu gak bakal bolehin. Makanya dia pergi diam-diam hehe. **Himetarou Ai, Zae-Hime, lavender hime chan**: pertanyaan kamu banyak banget -_- mending ikutan terus aja ya say …(Smirk). **Sasuhina-caem**: jangan diseret kan diperut Hina lagi ada dedeknya, kasian atuh ^_^. **Sky pea-can, RK-Hime**: kotak rahasia haha… ada ditangan Kakashi cos dia orang kepercayaan Hiashi. Tu kotak punya dia. **Mamoka**: apanya yang aneh say? Malah bakalan aneh kalo gax aku kasih warning gitu. Kan ada pemain yang masih di bawah umur. Kan ga elit banget kalo adek-adeku yang masih di bawah umur jadi salah persepsi -_-(dasar author stres suka nyebarin Virus keburukan) tapi intuk semuanya aja, Ini adalah fanfic, jangan melegalkan hal-hal yang ga sepantasnya yang ada di fick ini dalam dunia nyata Oke?(jempol Guy sensei**). n**: nah gitu dong adeku yang manis, kalo merasa di bawah umur jangan baca ya… Hahaha lompatin aja. **indigOnyx**: ga akan ada yang mati tenang aja. Aku Cuma suka nyiksa mereka (Devil smile). **Hanazono Suzumiya**: aku bukannya tega Cuma sadis -_- (sama aja). **Akeboshi** ni dah apdeth. **Tiva-qwiensy**: terimakasih ^_^. **Mamizu Mei**: salam kenal juga ^_^. **Evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran. dan tentunya warning-warning lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji: 22 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino, Lee Tenten, Matsuri: 16 tahun

Shion, 18 tahun

Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi, Konan: 27 tahun

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Tidak akan pernah ada duka yang abadi bila kita mampu menepisnya. Melewati bahkan melompatinya, sekalipun itu adalah lingkaran api yang mampu menggores luka disekujur tubuh. Begitupun dengan wanita muda bersurai indigo yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu berusaha menebar senyum bahagia walaupun sebenarnya hatinya dirundung duka lara.

Hari-harinya yang semakin terasa berat ia lalui sendiri. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tetap mampu membuatnya bertahan. Bayi yang ada dirahimnya dan kesembuhan kakaknya.

Ia harus tetap bertahan demi dua nyawa yang paling berharga baginya itu. Perutnya yang makin membesar membuatnya sedikit kesulitan melakukan aktivitas. Biasanya Hinata hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih limabelas menit dari apartemennya menuju rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki.

Namun sejak usia kandungannya memasuki usia delapan bulan, Hinata memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi semua itu tidak menjadi halangan baginya yang terus menunggui kakaknya yang masih terbaring koma hampir satu tahun.

Seperti pagi ini, setelah wanita muda itu menyelesaikan tugasnya di apartemen, Hinata langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki. Ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk melatih otot-otot pinggulnya sesuai saran dokter.

Perutnya yang sudah membuncit sempurna membuat jalannya menjadi sedikit lamban, tapi Hinata merasa sangat sehat dan sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia berjalan dengan riang walaupun sendirian. Biasanya Kakashi selalu setia menemaninya. Karena pagi ini Kakashi tidak bisa mengantar seperti biasanya dikarenakan ada urusan -yang katanya sangat penting.

"_Ohayou_ _Nii-san_ …" sapa Hinata pelan yang tentu saja tak akan mendapat balasan dari Neji. Keringat nampak di pelipisnya namun seakan tak dihiraukannya. Ia terlalu bahagia saat _amethyst_ indahnya menangkap wajah sang kakak yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Hari ini 'dia' genap berusia tigapuluh dua minggu. Artinya, sebentar lagi dia akan lahir," Hinata memandang lembut kakaknya dan mengelus pelan tangan yang terasa begitu dingin itu. "aku mohon … kakak bangun agar aku tak sendirian …" imbuhnya lirih.

Setiap hari Hinata selalu memberikan semangat agar kakaknya cepat terbangun dari mimpi tak berujungnya. Ia takkan pernah menyerah. Karena dokter Terumi mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sangat direspon oleh Neji. Merangsang otaknya, walaupun Neji belum bisa membuka matanya dan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya tapi setidaknya, semua itu memberikan dampak positif.

.

.

.

"Saya sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru-_sama_," lapor ajudan setia bermarga Yakushi tersebut.

"Hn, kalau begitu cepat tangkap dan bawa kotak itu secepatnya padaku," jawab Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang sedikit memanjang.

"_Hai_! Tapi mungkin sedikit memakan waktu tuan…" ujar Kabuto selanjutnya.

"_Hn_… semua itu tak jadi soal untukku. Asalkan kau mampu menyelesaikannya dengan baik." Entah mengapa kali ini manusia berwajah menyerupai ular itu sedikit berbaik hati. Tidak memaksakan kehendak seperti kebiasaannya.

.

.

.

Suigetsu terus menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat. Dia adalah seorang pelacak dan mata-mata yang handal. Walaupun memakan waktu lebih dari setengah tahun, akhirnya ia mampu mengetahui keberadaan seorang gadis yang sanggup membuat atasannya berubah menjadi begitu pendiam.

Namun yang membuatnya gusar adalah kenyataan ketika ia memberitahukan kabar -yang seharusnya sangat menggembirakan bagi bos-nya tersebut- tapi malah tidak mendapatkan respon sebagaimana yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saat ia memberitahukan kabar tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang nampak dari wajah rupawannya kecuali tetap datar. Suigetsu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otak jenius atasannya tersebut. Bukankah dulu Sasuke sangat menggebu-gebu menyuruhnya mencari keberadaan gadis itu?

Tapi kenapa setelah ia mengetahui letak –dimana gadis itu tinggal- Sasuke tampak semakin terpuruk. Apakah ada kata-katanya yang salah saat memberitahukan keadaan gadis itu?

Ia hanya mengatakan gadis itu tinggal bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang terlihat dewasa dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan perutnya yang membuncit –yang artinya gadis itu sedang hamil. Suigetsu mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui dan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebohongan apapun.

Tapi kenapa bos-nya itu tampak lebih suram? _Argh_! … Suigetsu merasa benar-benar frustasi. Apakah ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu? Seketika Suigetsu langsung mencampakkan dengan sadis puntung rokok yang baru ia hisap dengan kasar.

Kenapa otaknya menjadi demikian tumpul? Harusnya selama ini ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Dan kenapa waktu itu teman sekaligus atasannya tersebut dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran menyuruhnya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Sudah barang tentu ada arti yang begitu penting –gadis Hyuuga itu- bagi Sasuke. Kenapa yang ada dikepalanya hanya jumlah uang yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya apabila ia menemukan keberadaan gadis itu?

_Shiit!_ Sekarang Suigetsu sadar bahwa ada kata-katanya yang salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tinggal bersama seorang pria dengan keadaan hamil. Sudah pasti Sasuke menduga bahwa lelaki itu adalah suami atau siapapun orang terdekat bagi gadis itu.

Seharusnya sebelum mengatakan hasil pencariannya, ia lebih dulu mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu. Ya. Dia akan mencari tahu siapa lelaki yang bersama gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sasuke tidak pernah meneteskan air mata dari kedua _obsidian_ pekatnya. Tidak, semenjak kakaknya menghilang. Namun kai ini, air mata itu luruh.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dibalik meja kerja dengan kedua tangan yang meremas pelan kertas yang berserakan dihadapannya. Dan tatapan mata yang sungguh memilukan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

Hatinya seakan dihimpit baja panas yang membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama penantian diamnya, ia harus mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa gadis yang selama ini dicintai dan selalu ditunggunya sudah hidup bahagia dengan pria lain tanpa menilik kebelakang lagi.

Tanpa melihat dirinya yang seakan habis menunggu kebahagiaan yang ia pikir akan menghampirinya. Namun seakan hal kosong.

Hanya ilusi yang ia tunggu.

Benarkah Hinata tega melakukan ini padanya? Benarkah gadis itu tega meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui semua sisi gelap dirinya?

Dan hidup senang sendirian tanpa memikirkan lagi Sasuke Uchiha yang begitu menyedihkan? Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua manik sehitam malam itu. Namun Sasuke seakan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang menangis.

.

.

.

"Nenek, aku ingin pulang…" gumaman pelan yang meluncur dari bibir pucat itu sontak mengintrupsi kegiatan sang nenek yang sedang menyiram bunga.

Nenek yang usianya hampir menginjak enampuluh tahun itu masih terlihat sehat dan enerjik. Ia meletakan sejenak alat penyiram bunga dan menghampiri kursi roda yang menopang tubuh majikan yang sudah ia rawat lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Tuan muda masih belum terlalu sehat. Sebaiknya Anda disini dulu sampai benar-benar bisa berjalan normal," jawabnya dengan suara yang begitu menenangkan.

"Tapi aku merindukan rumah …" mata _obsidiannya_ menatap tanpa fokus yang jelas di pelataran rumah mungil tersebut. "… aku merindukan Sasuke," imbuhnya dengan suara datar. Sekali lagi, ucapannya tersebut membuat nenek itu terkejut luar biasa.

"Anda sudah mampu mengingat tuan muda Sasuke?" tanya sang nenek lebih antusias. Perlahan mata hitam itu bergulir kesamping. Menatap sang nenek yang selalu menjaganya.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya sejak lama…" jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu benar-benar membuat sang nenek terlihat makin bingung.

Selama ini yang ia ketahui adalah tuan mudanya ini masih mengalami gangguan ingatan. Setelah selama dua tahun menjalani rawat intensif karena jiwanya yang sedikit terganggu, akhirnya tuan mudanya diperbolehkan untuk menjalani rawat jalan.

Dan disinilah, disebuah tempat yang sedikit jauh dari hingar bingar kota besar. Itachi Uchiha menjalani hari-harinya demi kembali menjadi normal. Ia memang sudah sembuh dari 'penyakit jiwanya' tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, termasuk adik satu-satunya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan sekarang, baru saja tuan mudanya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengingatnya. Berarti –mungkin- masa lalu kelam yang membuatnya harus menanggung penderitaan selama ini, dia juga sudah ingat.

"Tuan muda sudah mengingat semuanya?" pertanyaan yang mempunyai begitu banyak arti. Namun nenek Chiyo tahu bahwa tuan mudanya itu jenius.

"Ya… termasuk saat orang-orang itu memperkosa Konan di depan mataku…" ada kabut pilu yang terlihat dari tatapan mata yang dulunya begitu tajam. "… dan saat orang-orang itu juga menyiksaku di depan mata Sasuke."

Ya Itachi sudah mengingat semuanya.

Bagaimana dengan sadisnya mereka beramai-ramai memperkosa Konan. Dan tanpa ampun langsung menodongkan pistol ke kepala gadis yang sangat dicintainya hingga membuat nyawanya melayang.

Dan bagaimana saat orang-orang bangsat itu membuat adik satu-satunya menjerit histeris saat kedua matanya yang masih polos harus disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat jiwanya tergoncang. Ya, saat kakak satu-satunya disiksa tanpa ampun di depan matanya.

Itachi tidak akan pernah melupakan semua itu seumur hidupnya. Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab. Kenapa Orochmaru melakukan ini semua pada keluarganya? Apakah keluarga Uchiha pernah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya?

Itachi tak pernah tahu alasan apa yang mendasari perbuatan keji lelaki itu. Mungkin hanya pamannya lah yang mengetahui alasannya. Walaupun saat ini ia belum bisa membalaskan dendam seluruh anggota keluarga yang pernah disakiti pria itu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih.

Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa menampakkan diri dihadapan adik yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia tak pernah sanggup membayangkan, seperti apa kehidupan Sasuke sepeninggal dirinya. Apakah anak itu masih mampu bertahan?

"Baiklah …kalau itu yang anda inginkan. Secepatnya saya akan menghubungi Izuna-_sama_ agar mengantarkan anda kembali ke Jepang."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang sanggup meluncur darinya. Selama ini adalah Izuna –putra bungsu Madara uchiha- yang telah menyembunyikan keberadaan Itachi Uchiha dari mata dunia luar. Terutama dari mata Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Kali ini pemuda yang menjadi tangan kanan Orochimaru itu tidak melakukan penyamaran sebagaimana biasanya. Ia hanya mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir kesemua bagian tubuh. Ia masih terdiam dalam mobil yang berhenti di seberang jalan tak jauh dari pintu keluar apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal 'mangsanya'.

Tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan seseorang. "Kau yakin Hatake tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Setelah mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan, akhirnya seringaian nampak dari bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan merebut benda itu dari tanganmu Hatake Kakashi…" desisnya pelan dengan kedua matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari pintu keluar apartemen.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang masih setia menemani mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata … kenapa dia ada disini?" gumamnya sedikit kaget. Mata hitamnya tak pernah beralih sedikitpun dari objek yang mulai bergerak melintasi jalanan. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Kabuto semakin tercekat dalam diamnya.

Gadis yang selama ini menjadi incarannya ternyata sedang hamil besar. Benarkah apa yang ditangkap retina matanya? Ataukah ia salah mengenali orang? Pikirnya tak percaya.

Hyuuga Hinata tak mungkin ada di tempat yang begitu jauh dari Jepang. Bukankah selama ini ia tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke? Dan Hyuuga Hinata tak mungkin hamil!

Namun sekalut apapun pikirannya menyangkal semuanya, tetap saja objek yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Rambut panjangnya yang indah, mata terangnya yang memukau. Kabuto tak mungkin salah mengenali walaupun terjadi sedikit perubahan pada perut gadis itu yang membuncit.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kemudi mobil. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Ia marah. Sangat marah pada siapapun yang merebut 'gadisnya'. Sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ck Sial!" makinya keras. Visual yang hanya beberapa menit itu benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_-nya untuk memburu Kakashi. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otaknya bahwa ia akan bertemu Hinata di tempat ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah seringaian yang membahayakan dengan matanya yang berkilat. Setali tiga uang. Ia dapat membereskan Kakashi sekaligus mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.

.

.

.

Ponsel flipnya berdering saat Hinata baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lobi rumah sakit. Dengan sedikit senyuman kecil, Hinata menekan tombol _dial_.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Kakashi-san… ada apa?" suaranya terdengar lembut.

"_Maaf nona, saya sedang ada urusan mendadak jadi saya tidak bisa pulang untuk beberapa hari_ _kedepan… jadi saya harap anda tidak keluar apartemen sendirian_," terdengar suara Kakashi yang berat dan sedikit ada nada kekhawatiran.

Hinata nampak bingung dengan ucapan Kakashi. Bukankah sudah sering pria itu pergi? Dan sudah sering pula Hinata keluar apartemen tanpa pria itu?

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai sedikit cemas.

Diseberang sana, Kakashi nampak menghela nafas sebelum menanggapi pertanyaannya. "_Tidak… tapi demi keselamatan anda nona…" _jawab Kakashi datar.

"Baiklah … aku akan pulang cepat dari rumah sakit." Jawaban singkat Hinata sontak membuat Kakashi sedikit memekik di seberang sana.

"_Apa? jadi anda sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit? Kalau begitu tunggu saya satu jam lagi. Saya mohon anda jangan kemana –mana Nona…"_

**Tuutt**

Sebelum Hinata berkomentar lebih lanjut, Kakashi sudah mengakhiri sambungannya. Hal ini membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah baru saja lelaki itu mengatakan tidak akan pulang? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhnya untuk menunggu?

Mengabaikan berbincangannya barusan dengan Kakashi yang menahannya beberapa menit di lobi, akhirnya dengan perlahan Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ terdekat. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Kau benar-benar Hinataku…" desisnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga darurat.

.

.

.

Suigetsu berjalan terburu-buru menyusuri koridor gedung Uchiha di lantai duapuluh. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menemui Sasuke dan memberikan informasi baru pada atasannya tersebut sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman yang berlanjut dan membuat bos-nya itu semakin kacau.

Tiga hari pasca informasi yang ia sampaikan, Suigetsu mendengar bahwa Sasuke menjadi demikian kacau. Ia hampir tak terkendali dengan mengacak-acak seluruh isi ruangannya. Sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Sasuke sejak di _Junior School_ dan anak buah kepercayaannya, Suigetsu tahu betul bahwa Sasuke mengidap penyakit yang diakibatkan dari trauma masa lalunya.

Dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka penyakit itu akan kambuh karena kebodohan darinya. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya ia membenahi 'kerusakan' yang pernah ia lakukan pada teman sekaligus bosnya itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Suigetsu langsung membuka pintu ganda tersebut. Sudah ia duga bahwa orang yang ingin ia temui tidak sedang berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen seperti biasanya melainkan duduk di sofa dengan menenggak minuman beralkohol.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu mencoba memanggil pria itu yang sedang asyik menikmati cairan berwarna ungu pekat langsung dari botolnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi… aku sedang tidak memberikan tugas apapun padamu." Sasuke seakan tahu, suara siapa di balik punggungnya itu.

"Apa bayaranmu kurang? Kalau begitu tunggu lima menit. Dan cek rekeningmu." Sasuke terus berbicara. Seolah _alcohol_ benar-benar telah menghilangan kepribadiannya yang pendiam.

Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas sebelum mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke dan dengan beraninya mengambil botol dari tangan bosnya yang baru saja ditenggak isinya.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal penting padamu." Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke karena dirinya telah berani berbuat lancang. Pria berambut putih itu melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah menyingkirkan jauh-jauh botol itu dari jangkauan Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa bos-nya itu masih sadar dan pasti bisa mencerna dengan baik kalimat yang akan disampaikannya.

"Perkataanku yang sebelumya tentang gadis Hyuuga itu salah," Suigetsu memandang lekat Sasuke yang berbalik memandangnya dengan tatapan seribu tanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata memang tinggal dengan seorang pria, tapi pria itu adalah orang kepercayaan Hiashi Hyuuga."

Suigetsu dapat melihat tatapan mata _obsidian_ Sasuke tetap menajam seakan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Dan anak yang sedang dikandung gadis itu … aku pastikan bukan anak Hatake Kakashi."

Suigetsu yang terbiasa berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu dan cenderung kekanakan apabila di depan Sasuke, entak kenapa kali ini terlihat begitu serius dan dewasa.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar mendengar penuturan terakhir Suigetsu. Memorinya kembali kemasa-masa saat dirinya masih bersama gadis itu. Saat dimana ia pernah merenggut paksa kehormatan gadis yang sangat dicintai tanpa disadarinya.

Dan saat dimana dengan suka rela gadis itu menyerahkan diri padanya. Seketika tatapan mata elang itu berubah menjadi tatapan nanar. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang seakan terus berputar. Apakah bayi yang di kandung Hinata adalah anaknya? Darah dagingnya?

"Berapa usia kandungannya…" suara Sasuke begitu serak seakan tercekat ditenggorokannya. Namun tetap terdengar berbahaya dan mengancam.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti… tapi kelihatannya sebentar lagi gadis itu akan melahirkan," jawab Suigetsu tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya mengamati gadis itu tak langsung. Dan dia hanya bisa memberikan perkiraanya melihat seberapa besar perut gadis itu.

Sontak Suigetsu membatalkan tangannya yang sebentar lagi akan meraih botol _wine_. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dangan tatapan horror.

"A-apakah itu anakmu?" tanya Suigetsu hampir tak percaya. Tapi sekali lagi, saat ia memutar kembali otaknya ke beberapa bulan kebelakang –saat gadis itu pergi- Suigetsu benar-benar meyakini dugaannya.

Sasuke tetap menatap kosong tembok dihadapannya. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir kembali dari mata _obsidian_-nya yang membuat Suigetsu kembali tercengang. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya –selama ia mengenal Sasuke- melihat pria itu menangis.

"Iya… itu anakku."

Jawaban datar tanpa intonasi benar-benar sanggup melumpuhkan semua persendian di tubuhnya. Suigetsu tak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang sungguh… _waow amazing_! Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ia tak menyangka, gadis itu benar-benar sanggup membawa perubahan drastis pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Suigetsu setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali secepatnya." Jawaban singkat Sasuke sanggup memunculkan senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkan pria bergigi runcing itu. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke memang lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.

"Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan mengawalmu," seringaian Suigetsu nampak sebelum ia menenggak _wine_ dari botolnya langsung. Ia dapat melihat sorot kesedihan masih terpancar dari mata tajam Uchiha bungsu itu.  
>"Hei, tenanglah… Hinata baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kan… bahwa gadis itu tak pernah tidur dengan pria manapun selain denganmu," seringai culas kembali terukir dari bibirnya yang sontak mengundang tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.<p>

Setidaknya suasana sudah sedikit mencair. Suigetsu merasa lega, walaupaun sedikit tetapi ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

Entah perasaan seperti apa yang sekarang tengah dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Antara senang, sedih, khawatir, kecewa, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang mengetahui gadis itu mengandung benihnya, tapi disisi lain ia merasakan sedih dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

Kenapa saat gadis itu membutuhkan dirinya, Hinata malah pergi menjauh tanpa kabar sedikitpun? Dan meninggalkannya dengan berpuluh-puluh persepsi buruk tentangnya. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat janin itu tumbuh dirahimnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan? Menjauhkan anak dari Ayahnya atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak akan memberikan sedikitpun celah gadis itu bisa pergi lagi darinya. Tidak akan pernah. Apapun alasannya.

.

.

.

Perlahan Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah tak bertenaga. Perlahan ia mengehembuskan nafasnya sebelum mencoba duduk. Sedikit kepayahan mengingat perutnya yang sudah membuncit sempurna.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung. Apakah ia pingsan lagi dan Kakashi menolongnya? Tapi saat melihat ruangan yang begitu asing dimatanya, Hinata menjadi berpikir ulang. Ini bukan apartemennya ataupun apartemen Kakashi. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun _Hime_?"suara berat lalu menginterupsi kebingungan Hinata. Ia menatap seorang pria bersurai perak terkuncir rapi dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Siapa lelaki itu? pikirnya bingung.

"Kau lupa padaku?" pria itu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang membuat Hinata sedikt takut.

"S-siapa anda?" tanya Hinata kaku. Karena sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah merasa mengenali pria yang sekarang berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Kau masih ingat Takeo Yamada?" ujar pria itu dengan menunjukan seringaiannya. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali guna membuka kembali memorinya. Sontak calon ibu muda itu membelalakkan matanya ketakutan. Reflek Hinata langsung beringsut saat ia mengingat siapa pria itu.

"K-kau … y-yang waktu itu …"

"Ya benar Hyuuga Hinata …" ia berjalan semakin mendekati ranjang. "aku yang waktu itu …"seringaian menakutkan kembali terlihat dari bibir pria itu.

Hinata mulai menangis mendengar pengakuan pria berkacamata itu. Ia tahu dirinya dalam keadaan yang tidak aman sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia berada ditangan pria itu? Hinata mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sehinga sekarang ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan pria yang hampir menodainya dulu.

Seingatnya ia yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi kakaknya seperti biasa. Dan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menelfonnya memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak keluar rumah selama pria itu tak ada. Dan saat keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyergapnya. Dan setelah itu Hinata tak mengingat apapun.

"A-apa maumu," ucap Hinata bergetar setelah mengingat semuanya. _Amethyst_ indahnya yang berurai airmata ia paksa untuk menatap mata hitam itu. Ia tahu pria itu bernama asli Yakushi Kabuto. Salah satu tangan kanan Orochimaru –orang yang pernah mencelakai keluarganya.

Lagi-lagi hanya seringaian yang diperlihatkan pria itu pada Hinata yang membuat wanita muda itu makin menciut ketakutan. Hinata tahu dirinya tak mungkin dapat melarikan diri lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Ia hanya berharap semoga pria itu mau melepaskannya walaupun sepertinya mustahil.

"K-ku mohon lepaskan aku," imbuh Hinata saat pria itu sudah duduk di depannya dan perlahan mulai membelai pipinya yang basah.

"_Sstt_ … tenanglah _Hime _… aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan bayimu …" ujarnya yang terus membelai pipi Hinata yang kemerahan. "Ayo … kita kembali ke Jepang. Hanya kita berdua… tidak akan ada yang mengganggu," imbuhnya sebelum mengecup pelan pipi Hinata yang membuat gadis itu menangis ketakutan.

.

.

.

Tidak membuang waktu, Sasuke dan beberapa anak buahnya –termasuk Suigetsu- berangkat ke Swiss pagi-pagi sekali dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan waktu terbuang percuma setelah mengetahui dengan pasti dimana gadisnya tinggal.

Matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam, menandakan dirinya sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan mata. Isi kepalanya yang terus meneriakinya untuk secepatnya membawa kembali Hinata membuatnya seakan benar-benar gila.

Dan setelah melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa jam yang tentunya membuat fisiknya kelelahan, Sasuke langsung bergegas pegi ke apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Hinata. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak menemukan siapapun dalam apartemen itu yang membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Hinata sudah tidak ada demikian pula dengan Hatake Kakashi. Dengan cepat, anak buahnya langsung mencari mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Sasuke dapat bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi di rumah sakit tak jauh dari apartemen itu.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi membuka pembicaraan. Pria itu masih nampak tenang walaupun ada insiden yang mambuatnya begitu khawatir.

"Ya … aku kesini untuk membawa pulang Hinata …" ucap Sasuke _to the point_. Wajahnya nampak mengeras menahan kesabaran. "…jadi, dimana dia sekarang Hatake-san…" Sasuke memang tidak terbiasa bersopan santun pada siapapun.

Kakashi yang sudah sedikit mengetahui perangai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, nampak tetap tenang. Basement rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat berbincangan mereka nampak begitu sepi. Hanya berpuluh-puluh kendaraan roda empat yang terparkir rapi sebagai saksinya.

"Dia diculik ..." Jawaban singkat Kakashi menyebabkan ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kaku menjadi semakin mengeras. "… Kabuto Yakushi," imbuhnya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Bagaimana bisa … dia sedang hamil …." Suara Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk tajam. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dan ketakutan mulai menggerogoti seluruh saraf tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar namun amarah mengalahkan semua itu.

"Tenang saja Uchiha … sebenarnya yang mereka cari adalah aku. Nona Hinata akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kakashi yang cenderung menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang diselimuti amarah.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun …" ucapan Sasuke yang menyerupai geraman membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung. Bagaiman mungkin dirinya yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Hiashi tidak mengetahui apapun?

"Orang itu pernah mencoba memperkosa Hinata. Dia tergila-gila padanya!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia langsung melesat pergi saeandainya saja Kakashi tidak mengejarnya dan menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi yang menahan salah satu lengan Sasuke agar pria itu tetap diam ditempat sebelum memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Bukankah yang mereka cari adalah kotak yang sekarang berada di tanganku? Nona hanya dijadikan sandera," imbuhnya sedikit memberikan penguraian apa yang ia ketahui.

Nafas Sasuke masih memburu sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Mungkin ucapanmu benar … tapi Kabuto Yakushi menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke langsung menyentakkan tangan Kakshi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan pria itu dalam keterkejutan. Selama ini Kakashi tidak pernah mengetahui kebenaran lain selain kelompok Yakuza yang dipimpin Orochimaru itu menginginkan stempel emas milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu orang terpenting dalam kelompok itu menginginkan nonanya. Oh _Shiit_! Sudah dipastikan Hinata dalam bahaya terutama bayinya. Seketika Kakashi langsung mengejar Sasuke.

"Uchiha tunggu! Aku tahu dimana mereka sekarang!" teriakan Kakashi langsung menghentikan langkah cepat Sasuke. Ia tidak menoleh menunggu pria itu menghampirinya.

"Anak buahku sudah berhasil melacaknya. Kita akan kesana bersama."

Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata mengingat dirinya adalah orang penting yang mempunyai banyak koneksi. Tapi setidaknya tawaran Kakashi barusan sedikit membantunya yang sedang kalut dan tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kabuto terhadap bayi yang masih dalam kandungan, seandainya pria itu tahu bahwa Hinata mengandung benihnya. Apalagi seandainya pria iblis itu tahu? Sudah dipastikan ibu dan anaknya tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Lagi, Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaannya saat tak menemukan Hinata di tempat persembunyian Kabuto. Tempat itu kosong dan sepertinya baru ditinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Istirahatlah dulu Uchiha-san… kita akan kembali mencari nona Hinata besok." Kakashi memberikan saran setelah melihat kondisi pemuda Uchiha itu yang terlihat kurang baik. Sasuke memang tidak sempat duduk santai setelah kakinya menginjak tanah Swiss. Ia lupa bahwa tubuhnya sendiri perlu istirahat dan makan.

"Brengsek! Dimana kau Kabuto …" geramnya marah seakan mengabaikan ucapan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sementara Hinata dan anakku dalam bahaya Hatake-san," imbuhnya. Kakashi memaklumi kekhawatiran Sasuke sebagai calon Ayah baru itu. Hinata sedang hamil besar yang kapan saja bisa melahirkan dimanapun. Dan sekarang wanita muda itu tak diketahui keberadaanya.

"Kakashi-_sama_! Ada berita terbaru mengenai nona Hinata." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari salah satu anak buah Kakashi menghentikan ketegangan di dalam apartemen yang telah kosong itu.

"Cepat katakan!" Sasuke yang menyahut.

"Pihak imigrasi bandara menemukan identitas dua orang yang mencurigakan dengan nama paspornya Suzuki Takeda dan Suzuki Ami dengan tujuan penerbangan ke Jepang. Dan wanita yang bernama Suzuki Ami itu tengah hamil besar. Walaupun orang itu tidak menggunakan nama Yakushi Kabuto tapi kami memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah dia yang menyamar."

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Kabuto sangat lihai dalam penyamaran. Namun sayang kali ini ia harus gagal. Karena tidak mungkin dia dapat menyembunyikan perut Hinata yang sudah membesar sempurna. Setidaknya mereka harus berterimakasih pada bayi yang masih dalam rahim Ibunya yang telah memberikan petunjuk itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang juga kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Suigetsu! Siapkan pesawatnya," perintah Sasuke tegas.

"_Hai!_ Sasuke-_sama_," Suigetsu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menyuruh siapapun di ujung sana untuk mempersiapka pesawat secepatnya.

"Kau juga boleh ikut Kakashi-san …" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sebelum mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang sudah menginjakan kursi rodanya di mansion Uchiha. Ia baru saja sampai ditemani oleh sang paman dan pengasuh setianya, nenek Chiyo.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri Itachi-_sama_," dusta Ebisu. Dia belum bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya mengingat Itachi belum pulih benar.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat terlebih dahulu Itachi-_sama_," imbuhnya berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Ucapan Ebisu benar Itachi," sahut Izuna dengan suara beratnya. Izuna yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui ada sesuatau yang terjadi berusaha membenarkan ucapan Ebisu. Ia mendorong kursi roda Itachi membawanya ke kamar.

"Paman …sepertinya ada yang terjadi pada Sasuke." Itachi memang masih sakit, tapi semua itu tidak menghilangkan intuisinya sebagai manusia jenius.

"Ya, kau benar, banyak kejadian buruk yang menimpa Sasuke setelah kepergianmu. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu," sahut Izuna yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Ya Paman … Sasuke mungkin sangat menderita setelah kejadian itu. Tapi maksudku, sepertinya Ebisu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," suaranya terdengar begitu tenang dan sarat akan kesedihan.

"Sudahlah … Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah dewasa dan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau belum tahukan … sehebat apa Sasuke sekarang?" ucapan Izuna tetap terdengar menenangkan. Itachi hanya diam. Wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi apapun. Mungkin yang dikatakan Pamannya memang benar. Sasuke pasti tumbuh menjadi pria yang lebih kuat dan hebat tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata nampak begitu kelelahan setelah menghabiskan waktu selama belasan jam dalam perjalanan udara dan darat. Sekarang ia sudah terduduk lemas di sebuah rumah sederhana yang begitu jauh dari kota. Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak dan perutnya sedikit sakit. Namun ia mengabaikan semua itu. Ia yakin, dirinya berada di tempat yang begitu jauh dari Konoha.

"Makanlah … dan setelah itu beristirahat. Ini tempat yang paling aman. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kita berdua disini," ucap Kabuto yang memasuki kamar Hinata dengan membawa nampan berisi makan malam. Namun Hinata hanya diam. Ia duduk di atas tatami dengan tubuhnya yang menyender pada dinding. _Amethyst_ indahnya tampak begitu redup.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Hinata saat ia merasakan tangan lelaki itu membelai rambut panjangnya yang sedikit kusut.

Namun Kabuto hanya menyeringai mendengar penolakan Hinata. Ia mencium helaian panjangnya sebelum kembali berucap. "Setelah kau melahirkan, kita akan menikah. Dan kita akan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dai Konoha. Hanya kau dan aku," bisik Kabuto yang sukses membuat mata gadis itu membeliak tak percaya.

Apa maksudnya Kabuto akan membunuh anaknya nanti setelah lahir? Hinata mulai menangis lagi. Pria ini sungguh membuatnya takut.

"K-kau akan m-membunuh anakku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih dan tersedu. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat perut besarnya. Seakan melindungi buah hatinya dari ancaman pria mengerikan yang terus menciumi rambutnya itu.

"Tidak … aku hanya akan menyingkirkannya. Dia hanya akan mengganggu kita _Hime_," bisik Kabuto tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"T-tidak … jangan lakukan itu kumohon … aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau jangan menyakiti anakku dan menjauhkannya dariku," ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar. Ia terus menangis membayangkan nasib tragis pada putranya kelak.

"Aku benci …" desisian itu makin menajam. "… karena dia adalah darah daging Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata memang tak mengatakan apapun pada pria itu tentang siapa Ayah dari bayi di rahimnya ini.

"Aku akan membuang semua hal yang bisa mengingatkanmu pada pria sialan itu," imbuh Kabuto sambil mengecupi pelan pipi Hinata.

Kabuto tahu bahwa pria Uchiha itu yang telah mencuri hati gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini. Dan dia bersumpah akan menghilangkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu dari Hinata. Termasuk membuang jauh bayi yang tak berdosa itu.

Karena dari awal Hinata miliknya. Dialah yang pertama kali mencintai gadis itu sebelum Uchiha itu tiba-tiba datang dan merampasnya. Hinata nampak tak berkutik dalam dekapan Kabuto. Tubuhnya lamas dan jiwanya seakan mati. Dan setelahnya wanita muda itu hilang kesadaran.

'_Sasuke-kun … tolong selamatkan kami_…'

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mungkin tinggal beberapa chap lagi fic ini tamat. Alurnya sengaja saia cepetin (tau-tau Hinata dah hamil delapan bulan -_-) Sumpah saia suka banget kalo Hinataku tersayang disukai sama pria-pria posesif sedikit psikopat kaya Kabuto (liat ke atas sambil nyengir kuda)

Sudah pada nggak penasaran lagi sama Itachi kan? Dia masih hidup tuh. Dan soal kotak misterius itu, sebenarnya hanya stempel berharga haha (author senyum tanpa dosa) terinspirasi dari drama Korea ala kerajaan gitu. Chap besok kaya'nya tinggal menguak kenapa si Orochimaru sadis banget ma keluarga Uchiha terutama sama keturunannya Fugaku.

Oke tanks buat Minna-san yang udah mau baca, ninggalin jejak yang sungguh sangat membantu author dalam hal menggali inspirasi hingga ni fic cepet apdeth -_-

N terimakasih wat yang ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **Pooh, sasuhina caem, Yukio Hisa, lavender hime chan, ErVa Sabaku, suzu aizawa, RK-Hime, Rhena001, suka snsd, Himetarou Ai, Aiwha, Deshe Lusi, Moku-Chan, Mamoka, Ulva-chan, Kertas Biru, IndigOnyx, Sky pea-chan, Hanazono Suzumiya, Kyou, Ichikawa, Sugar Princess71, Haiiro-Sora**, **Suhairi dan n.** And maaf lagi ga bisa balas ripiu kalian -_- I love U All… ^_^

.

See You next chap

.

-Bird


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran. dan tentunya warning-warning lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji: 22 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino, Lee Tenten, Matsuri: 16 tahun

Shion, 18 tahun

Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi, Konan: 27 tahun

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

_._

_Musim dingin yang begitu menggigit siapapun yang berani menjejakan kakinya di luar rumah tanpa perlindungan yang cukup. Tidak terkecuali seorang anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang diatas salju tebal dan udara malam musim dingin. Tak dihiraukannya kakinya yang seakan membeku._

_Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan gelap kota kecil itu. Kota yang ia tahu menjadi tempat kelahiranya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kota yang sudi menampungnya. Kota yang memberikannya perlindungan._

_Dan kota yang menjadi kenangan menyakitkan dimana dengan kejamnya, orangtuanya membuangnya di sebuah panti asuhan. Membuangnya saat ia masih belum mampu mengingat seperti apa wajah manusia kejam itu. _

"_Kau kabur?" sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkah kaki kecil bocah itu. Ia mendongak, menatap siapapun yang berbicara padanya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki dewasa yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya dengan mengenakan mantel hitam yang terlihat begitu hangat dimatanya._

"_Ikutlah denganku," ucap lelaki itu lagi. bocah kecil itu masih diam tak merespon. Mungkin karena lidahnya terlalu kelu akibat cuaca dingin yang ekstrim atau karena ia begitu terkesima melihat sosok itu. _

_Mendapati ucapannya tak mendapatkan respon dari anak itu, pria bermantel hitam itu kembali membuka suaranya dengan nada yang masih terdengar tenang._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_K-kabuto …" kali ini anak kecil itu menyahut dengan terbata karena bibirnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Terang saja, ia hanya mengenakan mantel kusam dan celana pendek. Kakinya yang hanya mengenakan sandal jepit sama sekali tak dapat melindungi tubuh ringkihnya dari ganasnya udara dingin. _

_Ia memang kabur dari panti asuhan yang sudah merawatnya sejak bayi. Nampaknya ia mulai tak kerasan tinggal di tempat itu dikarenakan semua teman seusianya kebanyakan sudah diadopsi. Tidak seperti dirinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat._

_Karena memang kepribadiannya yang pendiam dan penyendiri membuatnya tak disukai calon orang tua angkat yang datang ke panti asuhan itu. Disinilah akhirnya, Kabuto pergi dari panti asuhan. Menyusuri jalanan kota Kumogakure yang lengang. Entah kemana tujuannya yang pasti, ia hanya ingin pergi dari panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkannya._

"_A-apakah t-tuan mau mengadopsiku?" _

Kabuto menghentikan lamunan masa lalunya ketika menyadari bahwa tangan mungil wanita yang dicintainya mulai bergerak. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu diujung kesadarannya.

"Hinata …" ia mencoba membantu gadis itu menjemput kesadarannya dengan memanggil namanya.

Namun gadis itu masih saja terdiam dan bola matanya masih terkunci rapat dalam kelopaknya. Kabuto terus menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya ketika ia melihat kondisi gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hinata terlihat begitu pucat dan ringkih. Ia tahu, gadis itu sangat menderita bersamanya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku, Hinata …" Ya, Kabuto terus berusaha mengingkari hati kecilnya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera mengembalikan gadis ini pada yang lebih berhak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun … jadi percayalah padaku … kau akan lebih bahagia bersamaku," bisiknya parau ditelinga gadis itu. Ia terus mengecupi sekujur wajah pucat Hinata seakan itu adalah satu-satunya cara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Daun-daun _momiji_ yang menguning dan berguguran ditaman belakang kediaman Uchiha seakan menjadi pemandanan yang menarik bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Setelah kembali menginjakan kakinya di Jepang, ia memang tak menampakan ekspresi apapun kecuali tetap tenang tak terbaca.

Namun sebenarnya hatinya begitu gelisah mendapati adik satu-satunya tak ada di rumah. Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah, Itachi benar-benar ingin sekali melihat sosok Sasuke dewasa. Ia tidak puas melihat Sasuke hanya dari foto dan majalah bisnis saja.

Sebenarnya Itachi tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh semua orang. Namun ia membiarkan, mungkin ada baiknya ia tidak mengetahunya sekarang, mengingat otaknya yang masih sering terasa menyakitkan apabila terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kau sangat merindukan suasana taman belakang hn?" terdengar sebuah suara disebelahnya. Itachi tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Karena hanya ada satu suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara Ayahnya yang telah tiada.

"Aku merindukan semua hal yang ada di rumah ini," jawabnya singkat dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada hamparan menguning di depannya.

"Tidak banyak berubah, walaupun kau meninggalkannya lebih dari lima tahun," tukas sang paman singkat. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian panjang rambut Itachi yang terkuncir rapi. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati desiran yang menentramkan pikirannya.

"Paman, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang penting?" ujar Itachi tenang dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Sontak Izuna menjauhkan cangkir teh dari mulutnya. ia meletakannya kembali di meja dan memandang Itachi.

"Apa?" Izuna mungkin sudah mengetahui, apa yang ingin Itachi tanyakan. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya sulung Uchiha mengetahui segalanya.

"Kenapa Orochimaru begitu menaruh dendam pada keluargaku? Dia yang membunuh Ayahku, membunuh mentalku, menghancurkan masa depanku, dan membuat Sasuke menderita. Apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah kami lakukan yang membuatnya begitu menaruh dendam?" ini adalah perkataan terpanjang sejak Itachi kembali ke rumahnya.

Izuna menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah ia duga, pasti Itachi ingin mengetahui rahasia yang sudah ia simpan sejak kecil. Rahasia yang hanya diketahuai oleh Ayah, kakak, dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya Orochimaru adalah anak angkat kakek Madara." Itachi sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan yang begitu mengejutkan itu. Ia menggulirkan bola matanya dan menatap sang paman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dulu setelah menikah lebih dari lima tahun, kakek Madara belum mempunyai anak. Oleh sebab itu ia mengangkat seoarang anak berusia dua tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian tanpa mereka duga, akhirnya nenek Hitomi mengandung Ayahmu.

Mereka hidup akur sebagaimana kakak beradik pada umumnya. Orochimaru menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Fugaku _Nii-san_. Kakek dan nenekmu sama sekali tak membeda-bedakan memperlakukan mereka. Baginya, Orochimaru tetap anak pembawa keberuntungan bagi keluarganya. Tujuh tahun kemudian aku lahir." Izuna menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Ia menyesap tehnya yang mulai mendingin. Sedangkan Itachi masih nampak tenang mendengar kisah yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui.

"Orachimaru masih menjadi kakak yang baik sampai usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun. Tapi aku tahu, kalau ia sering berseteru dengan Ayahmu sejak mereka menginjak remaja. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui statusnya yang hanya sebagai anak angkat. Perlahan Orochimaru berubah. Ia jarang pulang dan entah apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana.

Apalagi setelah Ibu kami meninggal. Ayah yang sibuk bekerja, membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol anak-anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa." Izuna menatap lekat Itachi sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

" … ada satu hal yang membuat hubungan antara Ayahmu dan Orochimaru kian memburuk. Yaitu ketika mereka jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama." Itachi menengok, menatap lekat sang paman. "… Hanazawa Mikoto … Ibumu."

Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir sang paman membuat Itachi benar-benar menampakan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menatap sang paman seakan mencari-cari kebohongan dari ucapannya barusan. Tapi itu mustahil. Pamannya tidak suka membuat lelucon ditengah-tengah pembicaraan penting.

"Kebencian Orochimaru terhadap Ayahmu semakin besar saat Mikoto memilih Ayahmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya."

Ini benar-benar membuat kepala Itachi terasa begitu sakit. Bukankah yang ia tahu Ibunya tak pernah mencintai Ayahnya dan memilih kabur bersama kekasihnya? Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Seakan mengetahui kebingungan sang keponakan, Izuna kembali membuka suaranya. "Ibumu tak pernah kabur dengan siapapun. Dia meninggalkan kalian semua demi melindungi kalian dari kegilaan Orochimaru yang terus menerus meneror keluargamu."

Perkataan Izuna selanjutnya benar-benar membuat dadanya seakan dijatuhi besi berton-ton yang membuat ia sulit bernafas. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat disisi kursi rodanya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Dimana Ibuku sekarang paman …" pertanyaan Itachi terdengar penuh penekanan. Ia menahan gejolak emosi yang menyuruhnya berteriak sekarang juga. Memaki pria bangsat yang tak tahu diri.

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Izuna mengehela nafas sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah perlu ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada putra sulung Mikoto atau terus merahasiakannya sampai kapanpun.

"Dimana Paman ..." suaranya sedikit bergetar yang membuat Izuna kembai ke dunia nyata.

"Dia …" ada keraguan, namun melihat mata hitam sulung Uchiha yang memerah membuatnya luluh. "… masih hidup. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu. Percayalah Itachi, suatu saat kau akan kembali bertemu dengannya."

Luruh sudah air mata yang sedari tadi mencoba Itachi tahan. Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari yang ia duga. Ayahnya tetap saja mati walaupun Ibunya berusaha melindunginya.

Ia tetap saja menjadi gila dan Sasuke tetap saja menderita walaupun Ibunya berusaha melindunginya. Semuanya percuma!

"Orochimaru benar-benar ingin membuat keturunan Fugaku menderita. Aku tak menyangka, dia adalah manusia yang begitu bengis dan serakah. Seandainya proteksi perusahaan Uchiha tak cukup kuat, sudah dipastikan Orochimaru juga akan merebut perusahaan ini seperti ia berusaha merebut perusahaan Hyuuga. Namun Paman tak menyangka bahwa adikmu demikian hebat. Ia bisa melindungi perusahaan Uchiha sebaik mungkin walaupun usianya masih sangat muda."

Itachi sama sekali tak mampu menghentikan cairan bening yang terus luruh dari dua _obsidian_ indahnya. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tak berguna.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai anak sulung untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Sekarang malah ia yang membutuhkan perlindungan, dan merepotkan semua orang. '_Sasuke … maafkan aku_ …'

.

.

.

Suigetsu terdiam setelah menjawab panggilan _telephone_ dari seseorang. Tubuhnya tetap berdiri mematung tanpa gerak. Seakan ia baru saja mendengar suara iblis yang mengambil jiwanya.

"Ini mustahil …" gumamnya pelan. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar dari anak buahnya bahwa kakak Sasuke telah kembali dengan keadaan hidup. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Uchiha Itachi setelah tragedi beberapa tahun silam.

Publik mengira bahwa sulung Uchiha telah tewas karena insiden kecelakaan. Memang pihak luar tak ada yang mengetahui insiden sebenarnya yang pernah menimpa duo Uchiha beberapa tahun silam itu. Namun kenyataan Itachi masih hidup benar-benar membuat Suigetsu tak percaya.

Mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia seandainya ia mengetahui perihal kembalinya sang kakak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menundanya. Setidaknya setelah masalah yang satu ini selesai.

"Ada yang membuatmu ketakutan Suigetsu-san …" pertanyaan sarkatik itu, sontak kembali melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Dengan senyuman canggung, dan kembali memasukan ponselnya asal ke kantung celananya, ia menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi. "Ah tidak, pacarku baru saja menelpon dan menyuruhku segera pulang."

Kakashi mengernyit melihat Suigetsu yang salah tingkah. Namun apa pedulinya. "Sasuke memanggilmu," ucapnya kemudian sebelum berlalu membuka kulkas. Segera pria bergigi runcing itu melesat ke kamar sang majikan.

"Kau memanggilku?" Suigetsu selalu bersikap nonformal pada Sasuke bila hanya berdua.

"_Hn_, kuharap pelacakanmu sudah membuahkan hasil," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda berperawakan tegap itu benar-benar terlihat lelah. Matanya sayu dan berkantung. Menandakan beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Sasuke. Hinata ditangan orang yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan diri." Ucapan Suigetsu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke lebih baik. Sudah tiga hari mereka berada di sebuah kota terpencil di Jepang.

Kota yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Hinata. Sebelum jejaknya benar-benar menghilang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," ucapnya sebelum kemudian bangkit.

"Percuma Sasuke, kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun. Kau harus bersabar sampai anak buahku menemukan petunjuk baru!" ucap pemuda bersurai putih sambil berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Hinata sedang hamil! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berlama-lama menderita ditangan Kabuto!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menghempaskan pegangan Suigetsu pada tangannya.

Namun Suigetsu berusaha sekuat mungkin manahan Sasuke agar tak keluar dari ruangan itu. Alhasil, pipinya terkena bogem mentah dari Uchiha bungsu yang benar-benar sedang murka.

"Suigetsu benar..." Kakashi tiba-tiba sudah berada di ujung pintu yang lagi-lagi menghalangi langkah Sasuke. "… anak buahku sudah mulai menemukan titik terang keberadaan nona Hinata. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi. aku yakin Kabuto tidak akan menyakitinya."

Perkataan tenang Kakashi bagaikan mantra yang sanggup mendinginkan hati Sasuke yang bergolak panas. Perlahan tatapan tajam Sasuke mulai melunak dan nafas memburunya berangsur-angsur normal. Ia berlalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan Suigetsu yang terus memegangi rahangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi karena melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Dia memang menakutkan … dan sangat menyebalkan …" gumamnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kakashi. Wajahnya terlihat menahan kejengkelan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Yang dilakukan calon Ibu muda itu hanya duduk termangu di _gazebo_ kecil yang ada di rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah lelah menangis.

Hatinya sangat lelah menanggung kesakitan yang tak kunjung menemukan secercah harapan. Ya, harapan untuk kembali ketengah-tengah orang yang dicintainya.

Keluarganya, dan Sasuke. Perutnya yang membesar membuatnya tak mampu melakukan banyak kegiatan yang bisa sedikit melupakan kerinduan dan ketakutannya.

Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Dan ia takut, bayinya akan lahir ditempat seperti ini. Lahir tanpa didampingi seorang Ayah. Dia terus berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ semoga dirinya dan anaknya segera memperoleh pertolongan.

Hinata terus memandang lekat tembok tinggi yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat duduknya. Menghayal seandainya dirinya bisa melompati tembok itu dan akhirnya terbebas. Terbebas dari semua ketakutannya.

Terbebas dari manusia menyeramkan bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Yang terpenting, ia bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. Namun sekali lagi, Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya tak mungkin dapat melakukan semua itu.

"Hinata …"

Alunan suara yang sebenarnya terdengar merdu, namun ditelinga Hinata bagaikan lonceng yang memaksanya memasuki Neraka. Pria itu telah kembali, setelah meninggalkan Hinata hampir seharian.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Wanita muda itu berusaha mengacuhkan rasa takut yang mendadak merayapi setiap lelaki itu mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas menghalau gemetar.

"Kau sedang apa _hn_? Diluar sangat dingin … sebaiknya kau masuk," mendadak suara itu berdenging begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang dalam duduknya yang masih tetap memunggungi pria berambut _silver_ itu.

Ia sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Kabuto masih terlihat tenang walaupun wanita yang sangat dicintainya masih saja mengacuhkannya. Dalam seringaiannya, kedua lengan kekarnya merangkul leher Hinata dari belakang. Yang tentunya membuat calon ibu muda itu terkesiap kaget.

"L-lepaskan aku Kabuto-san …" akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang seperti tercekat. Ia selalu merasa seribu kali lebih ketakutan setiap kali pria itu menyentuhnya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan lengan tersebut. Namun dekapannya malah semakin mengerat. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tak berkutik. _Lavender_nya terus terpejam. Nafasnya mulai memburu karena rasa takut.

"Tenanglah Hinata … kau tahu …" lagi-lagi pria itu mulai menciumi rambut indigonya. "… aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya lirih.

"L-lepas …"ulang Hinata lagi.

"_Sstt_ … diamlah … aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari ini … setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang …" ujarnya dengan suara datar dan berbisik. Seketika Hinata langsung diam membeku. Tidak berusaha untuk berontak lagi. Ia selalu takut setiap kali pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"K-kenapa kau menyukaiku …" ujar Hinata pelan. Kedua mata peraknya mulai basah. Kabuto berhenti sesaat dari kegiatannya menciumi rambut indahnya. Selama beberapa hari gadis ini bersamanya, baru kali ini terlontar pertanyaan seperti itu dari mulutnya.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?"  
>"T-tentu."<p>

"Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku menyukaimu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Hinata … aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun," bisiknya tepat ditelinga gadis itu. "… jadi tetaplah disisiku."

"T-tapi kau salah satu orang yang menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku sangat membencimu dan aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu," tukas Hinata pelan dengan nada dinginnya.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya. Ya, selama ia tinggal bersama pria itu, Kabuto memang tak pernah menyakitinya. Pria itu selalu bersikap baik padanya walau berulangkali Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa salah satu orang yang mencelakai Ayah dan kakaknya adalah pria itu, membuat Hinata sangat membenci Kabuto.

Dan perkataan yang meluncur pelan dari bibir wanita terkasihnya sukses membuat Kabuto merasakan sakit dan ketakutan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia sakit mengetahui gadis yang dicintainya membencinya. Dan ia takut Hinata tidak akan pernah membuka hati untuk memaafkan kesalahannya.

Kabuto sadar bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Obsesinya yang terlalu besar pada Hinata membuatnya tak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Demi iming-iming mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu, ia rela melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh pria yang sudah mengadopsinya selama belasan tahun. Namun kenyataanya ia malah menjauhkan 'hati' gadis itu darinya. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan 'hati' nya –selamanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku …" ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Yakushi Kabuto bersikap rendah hati selain pada tuannya –Orochimaru. Sedangkan Hinata tak menyangka akan ada kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Yakushi Kabuto.

"L-lepaskan aku … dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Tidak.

Kabuto tidak akan melepaskan wanita yang susah payah ia dapatkan. Kabuto harus rela membuang semuanya demi bisa bersama gadis itu. Menghianati Orochimaru, meninggalkan kemewahan yang selama ini selalu menyelimutinya dan yang terpenting, ia siap seandainya kapan saja tuannya itu menghukumnya karena kesalahan dan kelalaiannya dalam menjalankan tugas.

Kabuto memang sudah merasa sangat lelah. Belasan tahun hidupnya berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam. Dunia yang membesarkan namanya. Dunia yang menjauhkannya dari perasaan yang bernama cinta dan belas kasih.

Selama itu ia hidup bagaikan robot yang dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru. Salahkah dirinya yang sudah benar-benar lelah? Salahkah dirinya yang benar-benar ingin berhenti? Salahkah dirinya yang merasakan cinta?

Salahkah dirinya yang berani mencintai seseorang? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat dalam benaknya. Tak sadar ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu," –_walaupun seisi dunia menentangku sekalipun'_.

.

.

.

Orochimaru terlihat semakin gusar mengetahui bahwa anak asuhnya menghianatinya. Mengabaikan tugas yang diberikannya dan malah kabur entah kemana. Ia tak bisa membiarkan anak itu merusak semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

Ia harus secepatnya membawa Kabuto kembali. Dan kalau perlu membunuh gadis Hyuuga itu agar tidak menjadi penghalang. Kabuto tak seharusnya jatuh cinta karena ia adalah senjatanya.

"Temukan kembali Kabuto. Dan seret kehadapanku …" mata ularnya berkilat marah. "… kalau perlu bunuh gadis Hyuuga itu," desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Sasuke menunggu. Menunggu kabar tentang keberadaan Hinata. Namun ia belum menemukan petunjuk pasti tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Kesabarannya benar-benar mulai menipis.

Ia tak bisa lagi hanya duduk diam dan menanti. Ia harus mencarinya. Secepatnya! Kalau ia tak mau melihat nasib buruk menimpa anak dan gadis yang dicintainya. Pemuda tampan itu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Beberapa senjata api terselip di sakunya.

Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan siap, ia mulai menuruni tangga ketika semua anak buahnya dan juga Kakashi masih terlelap. Setelah berhasil meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa diketahui penghuni lain, Sasuke memacu mobilnya dijalanan sepi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia akan memulai pencarian dari sebuah titik yang diketahui sebagai tempat terakhir ditemukannya jejak Hinata.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Uchiha _stoic_ itu, barulah terjadi keributan besar di markas yang menjadi tempat sementara mereka tinggal selama melacak keberadaan Hinata.

Suigetsu yang merupakan tangan kanan Sasuke, terlihat begitu khawatir atas kepergian tuannya yang tanpa pamit itu. Dengan segera ia dan Kakashi segera mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Sasuke!" maki Suigetsu. Dirinya hanya bisa menunggu kabar di markas.

Sekarang konsentrasinya terpecah akibat perbuatan bodoh atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu, Sasuke bukanlah jenis manusia yang bisa bersabar apalagi menunggu. Tapi perbuatannya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Harusnya Uchiha jenius itu tahu bahwa hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari seseorang yang jejaknya belum ditemukan.

"Lebih baik kau mengawasi anak buahmu untuk mencari Sasuke-_san_. Biar aku yang melanjutkan pelacakan nona Hinata," ujar Kakashi datar setelah beberapa menit mendengar umpatan-umpatan kejengkelan Suigetsu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Suigetsu memastikan dengan ekor matanya melirik Kakashi yang terlihat sibuk di depan komputer. Bagaimanapun, Suigetsu merasa dirinya lebih ahli menggunakan seperangkat alat-alat modern itu untuk melacak keberadaan seseoarang.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku harus melacak keberadaanya. Aku yakin, dia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar," ujarnya sambil tangannya mulai sibuk bekerja pada _keyboard_. Seringaian nampak muncul setelah beberapa saat dirinya menekuri seperangkat alat canggih itu.

"_Ck_, tak kusangka, kau berubah menjadi sangat bodoh Sasuke …" tukasnya dengan seringaian yang masih melekat pada bibirnya. Cukup beberapa menit, ia sudah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan segera, Suigetsu langsung bergegas menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendatangi sebuah flat kecil di pinggiran kota. Tempat sempit yang diketahui menjadi tempat persinggahan Hinata sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menghilang. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia mendatangi tempat itu hanya sekedar mencari jejak ataupun benda-benda yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Yang tak membuahkan apapun.

Namun entah kenapa, ia kembali lagi ketempat sempit dan pengap itu. Nalurinya mengatakan, bahwa tempat itu masih menyimpan jejak Hinata. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke menyusuri setiap jengkal ruangan itu.

Memastikannya sekali lagi. ia kembali mengobrak abrik tempat itu. Tempat yang sebelumnya sudah acak-acakan akibat ulah anak buahnya. Kali ini lebih berantakan lagi karena ulahnya.

Sasuke menumpahkan tempat sampah di dapur flat tersebut. Memungut sebuah sobekan kertas yang bercampur dengan sampah-sampah organik. Sobekan kertas dari sebuah novel.

Dibawahnya ada sederet tulisan tangan yang sepertinya sudah dicoret hingga tulisan itu hampir tak bisa dibaca lagi. '_aku sangat menyukai hujan salju karena itu rumahku' _Sasuke mengernyit setelah berhasil membaca sebaris kalimat itu.

Otaknya mulai bekerja mencari kemungkinan bahwa tulisan itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melesat keluar dan kembali memacu mobilnya.

" Kau tak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi dariku lebih lama dari ini brengsek … aku menemukanmu," gumamnya disertai seringai kejamnya.

.

.

.

Suigetsu terus memacu mobilnya dengan kencang. Fokusnya terbagi antara jalanan sepi didepannya dan alat kecil yang menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Sasuke. Matanya kembali mengernyit tatkala melihat alat itu menunjukan sang objek yang berupa titik merah kembali bergerak berbalik arah.

"Apakah dia akan kembali?" gumamnya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan sambil terus mengamati alat canggih itu. Suasana yang tadinya begitu remang karena masih sangat pagi, kini mulai beranjak terang.

Titik merah itu terus bergerak dan mulai mendekatinya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya pemuda berambut putih itu, tatkala titik merah itu berbelok. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu menghubungi sang majikan seandainya ia tak ingat seperti apa perangai Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah apabila pemuda itu menyadari bahwa keberadaannya terlacak melalui ponselnya. Sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan mematikan ponselnya bahkan membuangnya untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Suigetsu tidak akan mengambil resiko buruk itu. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menghubungi Kakashi dan anak buahnya sebelum kembali mengikuti Sasuke dengan jarak yang aman.

.

.

"Kami sudah menemukan penghianat itu Orochimaru-_sama_," lapor seorang bawahan.

Orochimaru terlihat tetap tenang mendengarnya. Bibirnya terus menghisap cerutu dengan kedua kaki yang bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa, tak susah mencari keberadaan anak buah yang sudah bersamanya sedari kecil. Ia tahu Kabuto. Mungkin hampir semua hal mengenai pemuda itu.

"_Hn_, secepatnya bawa dia kembali," jawabnya datar.

"_Hai_!"

Orochimaru tak menyalahkan apabila pemuda itu jatuh cinta. Tapi ia membenci semua hal yang berbau cinta, belas kasihan, kasih sayang dan apapun yang membuat lemah. Sejak kecil ia sudah mendidik Kabuto menjadi manusia yang menjauhi semua itu.

Ia hanya menanamkan bahwa pemuda itu harus patuh kepadanya. Menanamkan bahwa hidupnya untuk kekuasaan dan ketakutan bagi orang lain.

Orochimaru tak menyangka bahwa Kabuto yang terlihat begitu dingin hampir tak mempunyai belas kasihan dan kepedulian pada orang lain, terjerat pada rasa yang dulu juga pernah melandanya.

Dan lagi, sudah dipastikan bahwa akhirnya, anak asuhnya itu juga tak beruntung seperti dirinya. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan luka. Terpuruk dan hancur. Tak bisa lagi kembali ketempat terang. Dan semakin terperosok dalam kegelapan yang menenggelamkannya.

"Kau sangat bodoh Kabuto …" ucapnya disela bibirnya yang terus menghisap nikotin.

.

.

.

_Obsidian _kelamnya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai karena jam yang menununjukkan awal mula biasanya para manusia memulai aktivitasnya.

_Obsidian_ kelam yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Walaupun kelopak matanya terlihat menghitam, namun tak mempengaruhi daya pandangnya yang begitu tajam. Mata itu tetap mempesona bagi siapapun yang bersirobok dengannya.

Mata yang menyimpan begitu banyak luka dibalik keindahannya.

Namun kali ini pemuda Uchiha itu tidak akan membiarkan luka-luka lain menghampiri hidupnya. Ia akan melawannya seandainya sang takdir ada dibelakangnya sekalipun. Walaupun menentangnya berarti kehancuran.

Ia tak peduli.

Rasa lelah yang menggerogoti fisiknya tak ia hiraukan. Baginya, semua itu tak sebanding dengan rasa lelah batin yang ia tanggung. Uchiha _prodigy_ itu hanya menghentikan _range rovernya_ kala mobil itu membutuhkan bahan bakar.

Sedangkan fisiknya sendiri hanya ia isi dengan minuman berenergi. Tidak ada rasa lapar. Atau ia tak merasakan rasa lapar itu. Dalam otaknya hanya ada -bagaimana agar dirinya sampai ditempat tujuan secepat mungkin.

Dan Sasuke bisa memacu mobilnya sedikit tenang saat roda hitamnya mulai memasuki sebuah kawasan berhawa lebih dingin dibandingkan kawasan lainnya di Jepang -walaupun ini masih musim gugur.

Seringaian iblisnya mulai nampak dari sudut bibirnya. Sedikit melunturkan ketegangan yang hampir seharian selalu menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menemukan tempat yang menyembunyikan separuh hidupnya.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit pada perutnya perlahan mulai mengusik calon ibu yang masih berusia enambelas tahun itu. Dalam tidurnya, ia mulai gelisah.

Rasa panik datang tiba-tiba membuat kedua mutiara indahnya terbuka lebar. '_apakah aku akan_ _melahirkan?_' pikirnya kalut. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Namun Hinata berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.

Kandungannya belum genap berusia tigapulih lima minggu. Seharusnya Hinata belum merasakan rasa sakit ini. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, berangsur-angsur rasa sakitnya mulai mereda.

Kontraksinya berhenti. Tapi tetap saja menyisakan air mata baginya. Hinata menangis. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Perlahan, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berjalan tertatih dengan salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat perut besarnya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Hinata menuang air hangat. Meminumnya dengan tak sabaran. Setelah menghabiskan segelas air, perlahan ia mulai tenang. Mutiaranya melirik jam dinding yang terlihat samar. Baru jam sepuluh malam.

Dan pria itu belum kembali. Hinata tetap duduk termangu. Enggan beranjak walaupun pinggangnya mulai terasa pegal. Ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi bayinya pasti akan lahir. Dan ia masih ditempat yang sangat jauh dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, tanpa terasa bulir bening itu kembali menuruni matanya. Perutnya kembali terasa nyeri dan Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya. _Apakah ia akan mati disini?_

.

.

.

_Range rover_ itu berjalan mulus melewati jalanan yang berliku dan menanjak. Sang pengemudi terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tahu ini tempat apa. lebih tepatnya tempat siapa.

Ya, dari data yang telah ia kumpulkan mengenai Kabuto, Sasuke tahu bahwa pria berkacamata tersebut pernah hidup ditempat ini sebelum diasuh oleh Orochimaru.

Dan dari tulisan yang ia temukan di flat kecil itu, pemuda Uchiha itu menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan besar Kabuto membawa Hinata ketempat kelahirannya. Kumogakure.

Kota pegunungan yang penuh dengan salju. Kota yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari Konoha. Kota kecil nan sepi.

Sedang beberapa kilometer dibelakang Uchiha tersebut, Suigetsu dan Kakashi masih tetap membuntutinya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san pergi ke daerah seperti ini?" ujar kakashi yang lebih tepatnya berupa gerutuan. Sedangkan Suigetsu yang berada disampingnya tetap sibuk memantau sang target dari alat canggihnya.

"Sasuke tahu, kalau kota di atas pegunungan itu adalah tempat kelahiran Kabuto. Mungkin ia mengira laki-laki itu membawa Hinata kesana," tukasnya enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat itu.

Rasa letih sangat kentara di kedua wajah berbeda itu. Namun mereka tak ingin semakin jauh dari sang target. Alhasil Kakashi memacu mobilnya lebih cepat lagi ketika roda itu telah membawanya memasuki jalan yang lebih sempit.

Mungkin jalan menuju ke pedesaan. Suigetsu tahu bahwa jalan itu menuju ke sebuah panti asuhan. Karena dirinyalah yang berhasil menguak masa lalu tangan kanan Orochimaru itu.

"Kita berhenti disini," ujarnya tenang. Sedangkan Kakashi yang tidak tahu apapun mengikuti perintah Suigetsu. "beberapa meter dari sini adalah letak panti asuhan itu. Lebih baik kita memantau Sasuke dari sini," imbuhnya yang tak ada sahutan apapun dari pria bermasker itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke keluar dari mobil tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya. Rasa panik dan tegang menghilangkan insting kepekaannya. Belum sempat ia memasuki panti asuhan tersebut, seketika terdengar suara tembakan yang tak jauh darinya.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung berlari mencari letak pasti suara tadi. Sebelah tangannya sudah menyiapkan senjata yang sama untuk berjaga-jaga. _Obsidiannya_ sedikit melebar saat menyaksikan beberapa mobil saling berhadapan dan manusia yang bersembunyi dibaliknya saling menyerang.

Pemuda _raven_ itu akhirnya bersembunyi disebuah pohon. Mengamati siapa oarng-orang yang tengah bersitegang itu. Apakah dikota kecil seperti ini ada kelompok Yakuza? Ataukah salah satu dari kelompok tersebut merupakan buronan?

Dan Sasuke sudah menduganya saat _obsidian_ tajamnya menangkap siluet pria berambur _silver _yang berjalan menghindari tempat baku tembak tersebut dengan mengendap-endap di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku menemukanmu brengsek …" gumamnya dengan seringaian. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua kubu yang masih melancarkan serangannya, Sasuke mengikuti kemana perginya sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kabuto berhasil lolos dari kepungan anak buah Orochomaru yang terus menembakinya. Ia memang sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat, tuannya tersebut pasti akan menemukan persembunyiannya.

Tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Untunglah dirinya masih mempunyai beberapa anak buah yang setia padanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Kabuto-_sama_?" tanya seorang anak buah yang mengawal dirinya.

"_Hn_, aku tak apa," ucapnya datar. Kabuto terus berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi persembunyiannya. "tidak ada yang mengikuti kita?" imbuhnya lagi.

Tiga orang anak buah yang mengawalnya, mengedarkan pandangan kebelakang sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya aman kabuto-_sama_."

Mereka memang tak melihat Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya. Kelihaiannya dalam mengetur langkah dan gerak-geriknya, membuat anak buah Kabuto tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke tak pernah takut melawan siapapun. Bahkan beberapa orang bersenjata yang mengawal mangsanya. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya sampai Kabuto memperlihatkan tempat persembunyiannya. Barulah ia akan menghabisi laki-laki itu.

Seringaiannya makin lebar saat mata gelapnya melihat sebuah bangunan bergaya tradisional. Ia dapat melihat mangsanya berhenti didepan bangunan tersebut. Dan sebelum sempat memasukinya, Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kesalah seorang yang berdiri di samping sang mangsa dan-

_**Bang**_!

-tembakannya mengenai sasaran dan sukses membuat orang-orang itu kalang kabut. Ditengah kepanikan, Sasuke muncul dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Ketenangan yang sungguh membuat nyali lawannya menciut seketika.

"Rupanya kau bersembunyi disini **Yakushi**," Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya pada marga sang mangsa.

"Kau …" Kabuto terlihat kaget mengetahui musuhnya yang lain berada disini. Anak buahnya mulai mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Sasuke. Namun seakan tak gentar, Sasuke terus berjalan mendekat.

"Dimana Hinata …" ujarnya datar. Menghiraukan semua senjata yang mengarah padanya. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Kabuto dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam.

Sedangkan Kabuto tetap diam membeku namun wajahnya mampu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya padaku? Bukankah dia ada bersamamu?" Kabuto meluncurkan perkataannya dengan tenang diselingi senyuman mengejeknya. Seakan gadis yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan benar-benar tak ada padanya.

"Tak kusangka, kau masih sanggup berkilah. Bukankah Orochimaru juga sedang mengejar seorang penghianat sepertimu?" seringaian mengejek terukir dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu. "… kau akan mati … tinggal memilih, ditanganku atau di tangan mereka," imbuhnya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi seringaian dan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Kau …" Kabuto terlihat gusar dengan ucapan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Apalagi ketika ingatannya membawanya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa laki-laki inilah yang berani mengambil gadisnya. Miliknya!

" … dari awal Hinata adalah milikku. Sebelum kau tiba-tiba datang dan merebutnya. Jadi, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengembalikannya padamu Uchiha …" sekalut apapun, Kabuto tetap terlihat tenang.

"Milikmu?" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga pria itu yang sontak membuat anak buah Kabuto semakin mendekatkan moncong senjatanya. Namun dengan isyarat tangannya –supaya tak ikut campur- Kabuto memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjauhkan senjata mereka.

"… kau benar-benar sakit Yakushi …" seketika karena emosinya, Kabuto melayangkan tinjunya yang mengenai rahang kiri Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menghindar, namun entah kenapa ia membiarkan kepalan tangan itu mengenai bagian dari wajahnya.

Mungkin ia ingin sedikit bermain-main. Dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang naik dan kedua _onyx_ yang terus menatap Kabuto, ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dibibirnya.

"Menyedihkan …" ucap Sasuke. Dan seketika terdengar tembakan lagi yang mengalihkan perhatian semua orang termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" itu suara Suigetsu. Tanpa berbalik pun Sasuke sangat mengenali suara nyaring tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda _raven_ itu langsung melayangkan tinju balasannya. Dengan cekatan, ia juga menendang tangan anak buah Kabuto yang mengarahkan pistolnya padanya.

Selanjutnya, terjadilah baku hantam antara dirinya dan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Sesekali terdengar suara tembakan dari anak buahnya dan anak buah sang lawan. Setelah memakan banyak waktu, akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengalahkan Kabuto.

Walaupun dirinya juga tak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja. Sudut bibir dan pelipisnya berdarah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bangunan itu.

"Tak semudah itu kau mau mengambilnya dariku … Uchiha …" desisin Kabuto dengan sebelah tangannya menangkap salah satu kaki Sasuke. "… kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dulu …"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya kebelakang. "Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu … jadi lepaskan sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis," geramnya. Hanya dengan sedikit tenaganya, Sasuke dapat melepaskan kakinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kabuto sudah mengalami luka parah.

Akhirnya Kabuto hanya mempu menatap pemuda yang berlari memasuki rumahnya. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menegakan tubuhnya. Seketika rasa putus asa dan rasa sakit menggerogoti jiwanya. ia tahu, dirinya telah kalah. Akhirnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terbaring. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah itu dengan kalap setelah berhasil mendobrak pintunya. "Hinata!" dengan langkah teregesa, Sasuke membuka semua pintu yang ada. Namun mata elangnya sama sekali belum menangkap sesosok gadis mungil yang dicarinya.

"Dimana kau …" gumamnya sambil terus berlari menghampiri ruangan yang belum terjamah kakinya.

Sedangkan sosok yang sedang dicari, tengah tergeletak di dapur. Telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Namun mulutnya tak sanggup lagi melontarkan suara keras.

Tenaganya sudah hampir habis karena kesakitan yang begitu lama melandanya. "… Aku disini Sasuke-kun …" bisiknya. Yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Salah satu tangannya berpegangan pada kaki meja dan satunya lagi mendekap perutnya yang terasa sakit tak tertahankan. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya. Air mata terus mengalir dan mulutnya terus mengambil nafas sebanyak-benyaknya.

Sejak terduduk di dapur, Hinata tak sempat lagi beranjak ke kamarnya. Karena tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menyerang perutnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba berteriak, namun tak ada seorang pun yang datang menolongnya.

Alhasil ia hanya mampu berbaring di lantai dapur. Menunggu siapapun yang datang menolongnya. Ataupun menunggu kematian yang menjemputnya. Namun _Kami-sama_ masih berbaik hati padanya.

Dibatas kesadaran gadis Hyuuga itu, ada suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Bibir pucatnya terus bergerak-gerak mencoba mengucapkan sepatah kata. Namun yang keluar selalu ringisan kesakitan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata mencoba menggulingkan sebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya.

_**Brugh**_!

Akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Kursi itu terjungkal dan menimbulkan suara berdebam yang keras. Cukup sebagai pertanda alarm. Setelahnya, samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar langkah cepat yang menuju kearahnya. Suara pintu yang digeser-

_**Sreek!**_

-dengan kasar menimbulkan kelegaan tersendiri bagi gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Hinata!" selanjutnya pekikan keras menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke langsung menghampiri sosok yang terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh itu.

Dadanya seakan tertohok besi panas saat _obsidian_nya menangkap pemandangan –dimana gadis yang dicintainya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang sudah menggenang dibawah kakinya.

"S-sasu-ke-kun …" dengan suara lirihnya, Hinata masih mampu melafalkan sebuah nama yang selama ini selalu ia sebut dalam diam. Ada kelegaan luar biasa walau rasa sakit tak berhenti menggerogotinya.

_Amethyst_-nya masih mampu menangkap objek –walaupun buram- pemuda bersurai gelap yang kini menopang kepalanya.

"Hinata … bertahanlah … aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," geram Sasuke penuh emosi. Nalurinya tak terima melihat sosok terkasih terlihat sangat menderita karena kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Secepat kilat ia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar. Satu-satunya yang masih mampu terpikir dalam otaknya adalah mobilnya. Ia harus cepat membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"S-sasuke-kun …" gumam Hinata pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat jaket Sasuke kala rasa sakit kembali menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah Hinata … kau akan baik-baik saja," sebenarnya ucapan itu lebih tepat ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"S-sakiiit …" jeritnya tertahan. Seakan terhembas ke dimensi lain. Hatinya merasakan sakit tak terkira melihat gadisnya menanggung penderitaan.

_Onyx_nya memerah menatap direksi wajah yang bersandar di dadanya. Ia mencium kening sang wanita begitu dalam sebagai penenang. Walaupun Sasuke tahu, semua itu tak akan mengurangi sakit yang sedang Hinata rasakan.

Setelah berada diluar, _obsidian_nya masih menangkap baku tembak dan baku hantam. Entah sejak kapan orangnya bertambah banyak. Sasuke tak peduli. Sekarang yang menjadi prioritasnya adalan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dengan berlari, ia mencoba mengindari dan menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Sasuke awas!" pekikan itu menyadarkan Sasuke yang dengan reflek langsung berlindung dibalik sebuah mobil. Sebuah tembakan mengenai badan mobil. Dan beberapa berondongan suara nyaring dari senjata api tersebut masih ia dengar. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu bersembunyi.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menerjang siapapun orang yang sedang menembakinya. "…tenanglah Hinata …" Sasuke masih mampu mendengar deru nafas Hinata yang memburu dan rintihan pelannya.

Rasa sakit dipinggangnya akibat pegangan Hinata yang semakin mengencang tak ia hiraukan. Setidaknya ia tahu, Hinata masih dalam kesadarannya.

"Kau taka apa?" Suigetsu tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. " … H-hinata?" matanya mendelik tajam melihat kondisi gadis yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat bekas darah di paha putih itu. Karena Yukata yang dikenakan Hinata sudah berantakan.

"… cepat Sasuke! Aku akan mengawalmu sampai ke mobil," tukas Suigetsu. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menyahut sepatah katapun. Ia lebih memilih berlari menghampiri mobilnya.

"Kau yang menyetir!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Sebenarnya Suigetsu tidak ingin meninggalkan anak buahnya yang sedang melawan dua musuh sekaligus. Tapi melihat kondisi Sasuke yang kacau, ia lebih tidak tega.

"Mereka banyak sekali. Aku tak menyangka orang-orang Orochimaru akan datang," ujar Suigetsu dengan nafas memburu karena kelelahan. " … apakah Hinata akan melahirkan?" ucapnya sambil melirik Sasuke yang terus mendekap Hinata di jok belakang.

"Diamlah! Dan fokus menyetir." Perkataan garang Sasuke sukses membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu, percuma saja berbicara denga Sasuke saat kondisinya benar-benar sedang tak baik.

"_Akh_ S-sasu!" ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Hinata memekik keras. Tubuhnya meronta dan kedua tangannya meremas kencang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan cara menggenggam jemarinya yang bergetar dan menciuminya lembut.

Uchiha bungsu itu benar-benar terlihat panik melihat wanita yang dicintainya diantara hidup dan mati. Menanggung kesakitan teramat sangat. Seandainya ia bisa menggantikan Hinata untuk menanggung rasa sakit itu. Bola mata yang sudah nampak sayu itu, mulai terpejam.

"Hinata … bangun …" ujar Sasuke yang tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis.

"S-sasuke-kun … a-aku m-mencintaimu …" gumaman pelan dari bibir mungil itu masih sanggup Sasuke dengar. Ini adalah ungkapan cinta yang pertama kali terlontar dari bibir sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga.

Namun perlahan bibir pucat itu mulai terdiam. Tak lagi bergerak hanya untuk mengambil udara. Jemari mungil yang ada dalam genggamannya pun terasa sangat dingin dan tak lagi mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Hinata!"

"Jangan biarkan dia pingsan Sasuke!" pekik Suigetsu tak kalah panik melihat keadaan itu.

"Dimana rumah sakitnya brengsek!" maki Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Ini kota kecil. Aku tidak tahu dimana rumah sakitnya!"ujar Suigetsu tak kalah kencang. Mobil hitam itu masih membelah jalanan di tengah malam. Guna mencari bangunan yang bertuliskan rumah sakit ataupun yang sejenisnya. Namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Hinata … kau harus bertahan … buka matamu …" gumamnya. Tak hentinya ia menciumi kening sang gadis. Dan terus menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Hinata!"

_Kami-sama … masihkah kau menyisakan kebahagiaan bagi sepasang kekasih ini?_

.

TBC

Hahaha … akhirnya chap ini panjang dan pastinya ngebosenin ya? Sory juga kalo adegan pas perang-perangannya demikian gaje -_- author gak ahli buat deskripsi yang begituan. Mungkin dua chap lagi tamat. Saia memang kejam, tak hentinya menyiksa mereka hahaha. Tapi saia ini Hinata Lovers.

. Semoga beberapa pertanyaan yang readers ajukan ada yang terjawab di chap ini. Sebenarnya chap ini yang paling menguras energy author. Karena dah lama ga nulis. Dan plotnya sedikit lupa. Tapi alhamdulilah selesai juga. Tanks yang udah ngikutin ni cerita mpe chap ini. Dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan sebelumnya, saia mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Wal Faizin (walopun lebarannya masih lama -_-) Mohon maaf lahir bathin. Author banyak dosa ma readers sekalian. Maapin yak? ^_^

N tanks to : **ErVa Sabaku, Pooh, Beauty Melody, Haiiro-Sora, Suzu Aizawa, suka snsd, Akeboshi, Moku-Chan, astiamarochan, The Amethyst Hime no login, me, Crimson 'Jac Lotus, Aiwha, SSasuke23, sasuhina-caem, Indig0nyx, sal, Himetarou Ai, Ulva-chan, lavender hime chan, Mamoka, Dark, Tiva-qwiensy, Zaoldy13, Amenyx, akira, Guest, violet black, naz aulia dan n.**

Jangan bosen untuk ripiu n kasih semangat ke author. Saia ga minta bayaran kok ^_^ asal kalian tetep kasih semangat lewat kongkrit ane sungguh sudah merasa bahagia (halah). Jangan suka jadi silent reder aja ya? apalagi ni bulan puasa harus banyak amal hahaha (habis buka puasa makanya semangat) .

Sekali lagi tanks Minna!

.

Sign

_Bird


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran. dan tentunya warning-warning lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji: 22 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino, Lee Tenten, Matsuri: 16 tahun

Shion, 18 tahun

Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi, Konan: 27 tahun

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu, rahasia kehidupan setahun, sebulan, bahkan sehari besok. Manusia hanya hidup berdasarkan alur yang telah tercatat untuknya. Mereka akan tersenyum apabila hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini. Akan mendesah kecewa apabila hari esok masih gagal. Dan akan menangis apabila hari esok terlalu buruk untuk dihadapi.

Menangis.

Ya, tanpa isakan dan rengekan. Namun mata _obsidian _Uchiha muda itu terus saja mengalirkan bening yang menyiksa. Entah pemuda itu menyadari keadaannya ataupun tidak. Kesadarannya hanya terfokus pada satu manusia yang terbaring lemah diatas pangkuannya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis cantik yang telah mengambil hatinya, kini sudah diam tak lagi bergerak. Sasuke meraung. Ia seperti kerasukan iblis terganas.

"Nafas buatan Sasuke! Beri Hinata nafas buatan!" pemuda yang duduk dibelakang kemudi tak kalah kacau dan panic melihat sahabatnya terpuruk dalam kesedihan sampai membuatnya hilang kendali.

Segera dalam kepanikan yang melanda, Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan memagut bibir pucat itu guna menyalurkan oksigen dari mulutnya. Terus, berulangkali tanpa lelah.

"Hinata! Bangunlah …" bibirnya kembali meracau saat tak ada reaksi apapun. "kumohon …" tangannya kembali menepuk pipi sang gadis indigo yang sudah bersimbah peluh dan air mata.

Kembali, Sasuke memagut bibir itu dan menghembuskan oksigen guna memenuhi paru-paru Hinata yang kosong. Demi _Kami-sama_, ia rela menukarkan nyawanya untuk menggantikan dua nyawa yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Oh brengsek! Tidak adakah rumah sakit atau klinik di kota ini?" kali ini Suigetsu yang mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia sungguh tak tahan melihat pemandangan memilukan dibelakangnya.

"_Ugh_!" suara rintihan akhirnya keluar dari bibir Hinata setelah berkali-kali Sasuke memberikan nafas buatan dan berusaha membuat gadis itu kembali dalam kesadarannya.

"Hinata …" ada kelegaan luar biasa dari suara berat itu.

"S-sakit …!" namun pekikan pilu kembali terlontar dari bibir pucat itu. Sasuke gemetaran melihat gadis tercinta terlilit rasa sakit tiada terkira.

"Bertahanlah Hinata-"

"-_Tanks GOD_! " suara lantang Suigetsu memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Berikutnya, beban berat dipundak Uchiha muda itu sedikit berkurang. Dengan cekatan, Suigetsu langsung membantu Sasuke membawa Hinata keluar dari mobil. Di depan mereka, nampak sebuah klinik kecil. Yang dimata Sasuke bagaikan rumah sakit kelas kakap yang menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Dokter! Suster! Ada pasien kritis!" Suigetsu masih memiliki banyak energi untuk berteriak dan berjalan cepat memasuki klinik tersebut.

Tidak ada penjaga di meja resepsionis. Namun satu menit kemudian nampak dua orang yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung membimbing Sasuke untuk meletakan sang pasien di ranjang kecil.

"Sasame! Cepat siapkan peralatan bersalin, dan suruh Atsuko untuk mencari kantung darah cepat!"

"Baik dokter Fuuka," sang suster langsung bergegas pergi membiarkan dokter itu sibuk dengan pasien yang terlihat begitu kritis.  
>"Baik nona … kau bisa mendengarku?" dokter muda itu memulai.<p>

Sedangkan Hinata dengan susah payah berusaha terjaga dalam kesadarannya. Sasuke yang berdiri disisinya berusaha memberikan kekuatannya melalui genggaman tangannya yang begitu erat.

"Tidak bisakah melalui operasi saja?" ujar Sasuke putus asa saat melihat Hinata yang sudah sangat kepayahan.

"Tidak bisa Tuan … ini hanya klinik kecil. Dan untuk membawa istri Anda ke rumah sakit sudah tidak mungkin. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Jadi, saya mohon Anda mau membantu persalinan ini. Berilah semangat pada istri Anda, agar dia tetap dalam kesadarannya," tukas sang dokter panjang lebar. Sasuke diam seakan kata-katanya habis.

"Hinata … kau pasti bisa …"lirihan pelan Sasuke bisikkan pada sang gadis yang nafasnya tersengal.

"S-sasuke … aku t-takut …" dalam kesakitan, Hinata masih bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang memang sangat ia harapkan akan menemani saat dirinya melahirkan nanti.

"Aku akan disampingmu, kau tidak perlu takut," ujarnya menenangkan. Ia mengecup jemari Hinata yang mendingin dan gemetar.

Hinata sudah kehilangan banyak darah, namun karena tekad dalam hatinya yang begitu kuat -untuk melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat- itulah yang membuatnya masih bertahan.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulailah mengambil nafas Nona, dan dengarkan intruksi saya. Anda bisa mendengar ucapanku?"

Hinata mencoba mengangguk. Pegangan tangannya pada jemari Sasuke mulai mengerat seiring dorongan kuat dalam perutnya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Sudah hampir pembukaan sempurna, sekarang mulailah mengejan sekuat Anda," intruksi dokter itu lagi.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipis Sasuke saat ia menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat secara langsung perjuangan seorang ibu saat melahirkan bayinya.

Memperjuangkan hak hidup nyawa baru yang begitu rapuh. Perjuangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia tak mempedulikan remasan Hinata pada jari-jarinya yang serasa meremukkan. Sasuke tahu, rasa sakit yang Hinata tanggung berkali lipat dari hanya sekedar remasan jari yang ia rasakan.

"_Akh_! Sakit! Sasuke!" pekikan pilu itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Hinata setelah beberapa kali berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. Uchiha bungsu itu merasakan ketakutan luar biasa saat melihat sang gadis tercinta menyebut namanya berkali-kali dalam pekikan kesakitannya. Pekikan itu serasa meremukkan hatinya.

Sedangkan ia hanya mampu menggenggam jemari mungil itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, keberanian Sasuke telah menguap entah kemana. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat wanita terkasih menanggung kesakitan. Namun Sasuke harus tetap bertahan demi Hinata dan bayi mereka.

"Sedikit lagi Nona! Ayolah kau pasti bisa!"intruksi dari dokter yang juga terselubung kata-kata penyemangat membuat Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan air mata tak hentinya keluar dari mutiara indahnya.

Saat melihat sang pasien mulai kelelahan, dengan cekatan seorang suster memberikan Hinata sebuah minuman manis. Sekedar untuk memberikan calon ibu muda itu sedikit tambahan tenaga.

Setelah perjuangannya yang begitu hebat tanpa henti, akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar tangisan lantang dari bayi merah yang baru saja melihat dunia. Sasuke diam membeku sampai ia tak mempedulikan dokter yang mengatakan jenis kelamin bayinya.

Ia terus menatap intens saat dalam sisa kesadaran dan tenaganya, Hinata masih mampu meraih bayi kecil mereka dan memberinya ASI pertama. Ada senyuman kebahagiaan dibalik wajah pucat bersimbah peluh itu. Hinata bahagia.

Sangat bahagia saat perlahan mulut mungil itu mulai bergerak-gerak mencari puting payudaranya. Bola mutiaranya masih sanggup melirik ayah dari bayinya yang sepertinya diam tak bergerak.

"S-sasuke-kun …" gumaman pelan yang diselingi senyuman tulus sanggup membuat Sasuke tersadar dari 'kekakuannya'.

"Terimakasih …" kecupan bertubi-tubi ia berikan pada wanita tercinta yang begitu tangguh. Sekali lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum ketidaksadaran benar-benar merenggutnya. Sasuke panic, namun penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan Hinata hanya kelelahan sedikit membuatnya lega.

Beruntung, ada beberapa kantung darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darah Hinata. Sehingga ibu muda itu tidak perlu melalui masa-masa kritis.

Sasuke hanya dapat menunggu diluar dengan kelegaan sekaligus kecemasan. Cemas melihat kondisi Hinata yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ia duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu kecil.

Ketegangan luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya sedikit membuat otaknya tidak dapat bekerja secara maksimal. Baru setelah keheningan merajai klinik kecil itu, Sasuke ingat dengan sahabatnya.

Suigetsu tidak ada. Namun Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Mungkin dia kelelahan dan memilih tertidur di dalam mobil, pikirnya. Perlahan, Sasuke pun jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat ia mendengar tangisan bayi yang melengking. Itu suara bayinya! Bergegas Sasuke langsung menghampiri sebuah ruangan. Benar saja, bayi mungilnya sedang berada di gendongan seorang suster. Tatapan tajamnya begitu mengintimidasi sehingga membuat suster tersebut menciut.

"S-selamat pagi Tuan … maaf saya membangunkan Anda."

"Bukan itu …" gumamnya tajam. "… tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" selanjutnya kalimat yang lebih mengancam meluncur dari bibirnya.

"S-saya hanya berusaha menenangkan bayi Anda, sepertinya dia lapar," penjelasan dari suster tersebut membuat tatapan Sasuke sedikit melunak. Mungkin sikapnya sedikit keterlaluan, tapi itulah Sasuke, ia tidak suka orang lain membuat 'miliknya' terganggu.

"Apakah Anda ingin menggendong bayi Anda?" tawaran tersebut sungguh menggiurkan. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekat. Dengan canggung ia mulai meraih bayi mungil dari tangan suster tersebut.

Begitu kaku namun ada kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya saat bayi mungil itu sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Ia memandang lekat anaknya. Anak perempuan atau laki-laki?

"Anakku laki-laki atau perempuan?" pertanyaan yang sungguh konyol. Namun sungguh Sasuke belum mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya.

"Dia laki-laki Tuan … dan sangat mirip dengan Anda," ujar suster tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman geli.

"Bolehkah aku membawanya bertemu dengan ibunya?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari belumlah menampakan cahayanya. Mungkin anaknya terlalu pagi saat bangun, sehingga saat ia dan bayi mungilnya memasuki ruangan kecil -yang di dalamnya- seorang wanita tengah terbaring dan terlelap.

Hinata belum sadar sejak malam tadi. Dan Sasuke belum melihat dokter yang tadi malam membantu persalinan Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengetahui kondisi Hinata lebih lanjut. Dan secepatnya ia akan membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha dan merawatnya di rumah sakit terbaik di kota itu.

Sasuke memandang lekat sosok mungil yang mulai terbuai dalam dekapan hangatnya. Bergantian ia memandangi sosok wanita muda yang sudah menjadi ibu bagi putranya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia masih tertidur. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi bulat yang terasa hangat di telapak tangannya.

"Hinata … bangunlah … lihat anakmu," gumaman pelan meluncur pelan dari bibirnya. Hatinya terasa nyeri saat ia mengingat kembali perjuangan berat yang harus ditempuh wanita muda itu.

"Sasuke …" panggilan datar dan terdengar malas terdengar ditelinganya. Sasuke berbalik. Di depan pintu sahabat _silvernya_ sedang berdiri sambil menguap.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku pingsan setelah perawat-perawat itu mengambil darahku."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pengakuan Suigetsu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan tampang lelahnya.

"Ini anak Hinata?" Sasuke masih saja diam dan terus menatap Suigetsu tajam, "… _um_, maksudku anak kalian?" Suigetsu buru-buru membenahi kalimatnya yang terasa salah.

Laki-laki itu berusaha menggapai bayi mungil dalam gendongan Sasuke sebelum dengan kasar Sasuke menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh! Kau belum mencuci tanganmu!"

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke malas. Dia hapal betul perangai Uchiha yang selalu posesif dengan apa yang menurutnya hal berharga bagi hidupnya.

"Apakah Hinata belum sadar?" akhirnya Suigetsu memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membawanya ke Konoha saja?" usul laki-laki bersurai putih itu lagi.

"Hn," hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke membuka suara lagi, "apa kau yang mendonorkan darah untuk Hinata?"

Suigetsu diam sesaat sebelum mengedikan bahunya, "ya, setelah melakukan tes darah, mereka bilang golongan darahku sama dengan Hinata. Bukankah itu keajaiban?" ia menyeringai.

"Hn, terimakasih," ujar Sasuke datar. Seandainya tidak ada Suigetsu, ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasib Hinata.

"Aku berhutang padamu," ujarnya lagi. Suigetsu tersenyum, setidaknya ini adalah kalimat 'termelankolis' yang pernah ia dengar dari Sasuke yang khusus ditujukan padanya.

"Ya, kau harus memberikanku liburan selama satu bulan untuk keliling dunia," Suigetsu menyeringai melihat tampang datar Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan ucapannya.

Ayah muda itu benar-benar sibuk menatap lekat bayi mungilnya. Mungkin ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Suigetsu lihat semenjak ia mengenal Uchiha bungsu itu. Pemandangan yang paling manusiawi.

Suigetsu tak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki sisi lain yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Ya, bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah manusia biasa. Ketika sebuah kebahagiaan menghampirinya, tentu saja sikap dingin dan bengisnya akan sirna.

Seperti saat ini, tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya sejak dulu. Sasuke yang 'seperti bukan manusia'. Yang ia lihat adalah sosok ayah yang begitu melindungi anaknya dan sosok kekasih yang mencintai wanitanya.

"Maaf, saya akan memeriksa kondisi nona Hinata sebentar," ucapan lembut dari dokter muda itu sontak mengembalikan kesadarn Suigetsu yang sedari tadi mengelana entah kemana.

"Oh ya, silahkan," Suigetsu beranjak dari sisi ranjang Hinata dan membiarkan dokter itu memeriksanya.

Sasuke terdiam, tanpa ia sadari dekapan pada putra mungilnya mengerat. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut mendengar penuturan dokter tentang kondisi Hinata.

"Istri Anda baik-baik saja Tuan. Anda bisa membawanya sekarang juga ke rumah sakit, walaupun dia belum sadarkan diri."

Senyuman lembut yang terpatri dari bibir dokter muda itu membuat tanpa sadar Suigetsu menahan nafas. Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku akan menelpon ambulans rumah sakit Konoha sekarang juga," ujar Suigetsu yang merasa pipinya memanas hanya dengan menatap senyuman dari dokter yang bernama Fuuka. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke maupun dokter yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih dokter," ucapnya sebelum dokter tersebut benar-benar keluar dari pintu. Hanya anggukan dan lagi-senyuman tulus yang tesungging dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha, Hinata langsung dirawat secara intensif. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Untunglah, dua hari kemudian, Hinata akhirnya membuka matanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali memarahi wanita itu. Menanyakan alasan kenapa ia meninggalkannya. Mengatakan bahwa karena perbuatannya, dirinya hidup dalam kekacauan yang berkepanjangan.

Namun, tak ada sepatah katapun bernada kemarahan yang keluar dari bibirnya saat bola mutiara tersebut kembali terbuka. Menatapnya dengan cinta dan kerinduan. Menguap sudah segalanya tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Apalagi saat bibir mungil itu menyebut namanya dengan kelembutan yang sudah sangat Sasuke rindukan.

Berikutnya, hanya ada pelukan hangat dan tangisan kebahagiaan dari ibu bagi putranya tersebut.

Selama itu, Sasuke selalu mendampinginya. Tidak beranjak semenitpun dari kamar rawat kekasihnya. Ia mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya yang selalu menumpuk. Baginya, Hinata dan anaknya adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Sasuke menampakan senyum tipis saat melihat Hinata menyusui bayi mereka. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa wanita muda itu –yang sudah menjadi ibu- belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Tubuhnya yang berisi dan parasnya yang anggun, menyamarkan semua kebeliaan usia Hinata. Apalagi saat melihat keluwesan wanita itu saat menimang ataupun menyusui bayinya. Sama sekali tidak ada kecanggungan sedikitpun. Seakan Hinata pernah belajar merawat seoarng bayi. Naluri alamiah dan ketulusan dalam hatinya, itulah yang membuat kehebatannya muncul.

"S-sasuke-kun … kau sudah makan pagi?" tanya Hinata saat melihat ayah dari bayinya duduk terdiam sambil memegang handuk yang sepertinya masih kering. Rambut kebiruannya yang basah tanpa sadar terus menetes dan membasahi bajunya.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebelum tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hn, aku belum lapar," ujarnya datar. Ia sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat bayinya menyusu dengan lahap.

"Dia sangat rakus," gumamnya pelan yang sialnya di dengar Hinata. Sontak ibu muda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya sebal. Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya tidak menyukai ucapannya, Sasuke buru-buru memperbaharui ucapannya.

"Maksudku, apa dia tidak akan menghabiskan cadangan ASI-mu?" sebenarnya maksud Sasuke adalah baik. Dia tidak tega melihat wanita yang dicintainya begitu kerepotan menyusui bayinya yang setiap satu jam sekali selalu menangis karena lapar. Namun Sasuke bukanlah jenis manusia yang pintar merangkai kata.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" masih dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih dan juga matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Harusnya pria Uchiha itu ingat, bahwa pasca melahirkan emosional seorang ibu belumlah tertata dengan baik. Masih begitu sensitive.

"Bukan begitu Hinata …" buru-buru Sasuke menyangkal. Tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi putranya. Sasuke rela melakukan apapun demi putranya. Namun sekali lagi, Uchiha itu begitu payah dalam hal berkata-kata. "… aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Kalian adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup," setidaknya, pembenarannya kali ini terdengar lebih manusiawi dan romantic.

Hinata tersipu saat pria itu menciumnya setelah mengecup pelan dahi putranya. Setidaknya kesalahpahaman kali ini sudah bisa diredakan.

"Aku lapar S-sasuke …" kali ini Hinata berucap dengan malu-malu. Waktu baru menunjukkan jam delapan pagi dan Hinata sudah merasa lapar lagi setelah satu jam yang lalu sarapan? Sasuke ingat ucapan dokter bahwa, seorang ibu yang sedang menyusui akan mudah merasakan lapar.

"Baiklah … aku akan menyuruh suster membawakanmu makanan."

"A-aku tidak mau! Aku mau masakan Cina," tukas Hinata sedikit tegas. Oh ayolah, sungguh gadis yang dikenalnya dulu begitu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Baiklah," setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Setidaknya ia harus menyelundupkan makanan tersebut sebelum diketahui dokter yang merawat Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum menang setelah melihat kekasih hatinya keluar ruangan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu manja pada pria itu. Apakah semua ini karena saat hamil dulu ia tak pernah berada disisi Sasuke? Entahlah, Hinata hanya merasa begitu merindukan sosok tersebut.

Ah! Hinata ingat bahwa mereka belum memberikan nama pasti pada putra mereka. Ia dan Sasuke belum menemukan nama yang tepat bagi sosok mungil bersurai indigo dan bermata hitam legam khas Uchiha. Sudah pasti nama belakang yang bersanding pada putranya adalah Uchiha.

"Sayang _… Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_-mu belum menemukan nama yang cocok untukmu …" lirih Hinata sambil memandang lekat putra kecilnya yang masih saja menyusu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sang ayah dan kakak tercinta.

Ayahnya belum diketahui nasibnya dan sang kakak yang belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Hinata hanya dapat melantunkan doa pada _Kami-sama_ semoga mereka dapak kembali berkumpul bersama seperti dulu. Dengan satu anggota baru yang begitu mungil dan satu anggota yang begitu … _akh!_ Hinata tiba-tiba merona membayangkan sosok lelaki yang sudah mendiami hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kakashi … kau bisa menggantikan aku untuk menjaga Hinata sebentar?" ujar Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya.

"Hn, terimakasih,"tukasnya mengakhiri sambungan.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah tenang meninggalkan putra dan wanita yang dicintainya sendirian. Setidaknya selama Orochimaru belum tertangkap, ia belum bisa merasa tenang. Ia tidak akan pernah mengulang kejadian pahit yang pernah menimpanya dulu. Tidak akan pernah!

Setelah memesan makanan Cina dan menyuruh seorang anak buahnya untuk menyerahkannya pada Hinata, Sasuke langsung memacu mobilnya kembali. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali pulang ke mansionnya. Padahal ia tahu, dirumah itu tidak ada yang menyambut kepulangannya kecuali para pelayan yang menidiami mansion besar tersebut.

Alhasil, beberapa menit kemudian mobil sport hitam itu sudah memasuki area mansion Uchiha yang luas. Masih sama, akan tetap sama sampai kapanpun. Ah! Tidak. Sebentar lagi akan ada suara tangisan bayi dan senandung lembut seorang wanita berparas cantik yang akan melenyapkan kesenyapan ini.

Mereka akan menemaninya dalam kesepian -yang sudah begitu lama menjadi sahabatnya. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat hal indah yang berputar dalam benaknya.

Keluarga.

Ya, keluarga baru yang akan ia bina bersama Hinata. Perlahan, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah besarnya. Benar dugaannya, hanya beberapa pelayan yang menyambutnya. Ini masih pagi, tentu saja sebagian pelayan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Selama aku pergi, tidak terjadi apapun di rumaha ini?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang pelayan. Ia mulai berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Ada Tuan …"

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tak berbalik untuk melihat pelayan yang masih saja mengikutinya.

"Silahkan Tuan muda melanjutkan perjalanan. Maka Tuan muda akan mengetahui jawabannya."

Setelahnya sang pelayan menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di ujung tangga. Sasuke yang biasa, tentu akan marah apabila ia mendapati seorang pelayan bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

Namun kali ini ia seakan tidak menyadari bahwa ucapan pelayan tersebut sedikit tidak menghormatinya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan tersebut, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk di ujung balkon koridor. Sasuke terpaku. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh saat otaknya kembali membuat pemikiran yang random.

Perlahan, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai tepat berada di belakang sebuah kursi roda. Sosok tersebut masih saja membelakanginya, namun Sasuke tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"_Nii-san_ …" walaupun sudah lebih dari lima tahun tak bertemu, namun tak sedikitpun Sasuke melupakan sosok sang kakak.

"Sasuke …" suara itu tetap sama. Tenang dan berkharisma. Perlahan kepala bersurai hitam panjang itu menengok. Menampakan wajahnya yang lebih tegas dan tirus. Sasuke terpaku. Benar, sosok itu adalah kakaknya.

Itachi Uchiha.

Ia tak menyangka bawa dirinya masih bisa melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang menjadi sandarannya dan alasan satu-satunya ia tetap bertahan hidup.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua pasang _obsidian_ yang saling bersirobok itu memerah dan mengalirkan air mata.

"Kau sudah dewasa …" suara datar itu sangat dekat dengannya. Sasuke merasakan ada tangan hangat yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Kakaknya sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan genggaman tangan hangat seperti dulu.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh yang bersandar pada kursi roda tersebut begitu erat. Itachi tak kuasa menghentikan cairan hangat yang terus keluar dari mata hitamnya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan adik satu-satunya. Demi Sasuke lah, ia mencoba bertahan hidup. Karena Itachi tahu, hanya dirinyalah yang Sasuke miliki.

"Kau kemana saja brengsek …" Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibir adiknya. Setidaknya Itachi tahu, Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu," ujarnya datar. Ya, ia tidak mungkin menemui adiknya dengan kondisi lima tahun yang lalu. Keadaannya dulu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap intens tubuh kakaknya yang kurus dan terlihat rapuh di atas kursi roda.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

Senyuman menenangkan terukir dari bibir Itachi.

"Bisa … tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih perlu waktu untu kembali normal seperti dulu."

Sasuke ingat, betapa kejamnya perlakuan Orochimaru terhadap kakaknya dulu. Ia harusnya bersyukur karena kakaknya masih hidup setelah tragedi itu.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke lontarkan kepada kakaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Namun kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya tak sanggup membuat mulutnya berucap banyak.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Sasuke …" Uchiha bungsu itu begitu hapal dengan suara tua yang juga sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya.

"Nenek Chiyo …" ya, suara pengasuhnya yang juga ikut menghilang setelah tragedi tersebut.

"Ya, dan Anda sudah dewasa …" senyuman renta itu masih terihat cerah. Tidak perlu banyak bertanya lagi. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya. Bahwa nenek Chiyo lah yang selama ini mendampingi kakaknya dalam perawatan.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah terlelap dengan bayi mungil yang terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan ibunya. Namun ia masih merasakan saat ada seseorang yang mengelus rambutnya. Perlahan, mutiara indah itu kembali terbuka.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" suara serak Sasuke menggelitik telinganya. Hinata menggeleng dan bibirnya mengulas senyum yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan ingin memagut bibir tersebut.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru kembali?" pertanyaan yang terselubung nada merajuk. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke meninggalkannya seharian.

"Kau tidak kembali lagi saat aku menyuruhmu membelikan makanan Cina," ujarnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan," Sasuke memang tidak terbiasa menjelaskan sesuatu dengan banyak kalimat. Dan Hinata mengerti itu. Alhasil ia hanya diam dan tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan lanjutan. Pemuda itu beringsut dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Perbuatannya sungguh membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah dan jantungnya kembali berdetak menggila.

"S-sasuke … apa yang kau lakukan …" Hinata tak punya alasan lain untuk meyuruh pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Karena memang ranjang tersebut cukup besar untuk ditempati tiga orang.

"Aku merindukanmu …" jawabannya sungguh tak membantu Hinata meredakan detak jantungnya. Apalagi saat lengan kekar tersebut mulai melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke menyeringai menyadari kegelisahan wanita dalam dekapannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berani menyentuh Hinata. Karena ia tahu kondisi Hinata sudah membaik pasca melahirkan.

"Sasuke … jangan seperti ini … kau akan mengganggu tidur putra kita …" ungkapnya lirih.

"Tidak akan, aku tahu dia tertidur lelap setelah menguras ASI-mu … jadi sekarang tidurlah dan jangan banyak bicara," tukasnya pelan.

Tidak ada alasan lain lagi yang bisa Hinata ucapkan. Akhirnya, ia merelakan tubuh mungilnya terbungkus tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Sesungguhnya Hinata juga sangat merindukan sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke …"

"Hn,"

"Aku ingin pulang …"

Hinata sudah merasa sangat bosan setelah lebih dari satu minggu berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak menahan kantuk.

"_umm_ …" anggukan dan gumaman pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah … besok kita pulang," Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Sasuke …"

"Apalagi …?"

"Kau belum memberikan anak kita sebuah nama …" Hinata berujar sedih.

"Hn, setelah kalian pulang nanti aku akan menyuruh seseorang memberikan nama untuk anak kita," tukasnya pelan.

"Siapa?" Hinata berbalik. Kali ini wajahnya berhadapan dengan sosok tampan yang membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

Dan semakin membuatnya memerah saat _obsidian_ kelam itu terbuka dan menatapnya intens. Hah! Apakah gadis ini benar-benar ingin mati? Beraninya dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seperti itu. Tak tahukah ulahnya tersebut membuat Sasuke terbakar rasa panas yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya?

"Kau akan tahu nanti" gumamnya pelan. Tanpa menunggu Hinata yang sedang mencerna kata-kata yang baru keluar - dari mulut pria yang sedang mendekapnya erat- tanpa disadarinya bibir tipis itu sudah memagut bibirnya lembut. Hinata hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, terlalu cepat dan sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sepasang manusia yang saling melepas rindu itu terus berpagutan seakan melupakan sesosok makhluk mungil yang terlelap disamping mereka. Ya, putra Uchiha –yang belum diberikan nama- tersebut seakan mengerti kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, s-sudah …" rengek Hinata saat pria itu akan kembali melumat bibirnya ganas setelah beberapa detik saling melepaskan diri. Namun seakan tak mendengar rengekan Hinata, pria itu kembali mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh yang sudah sangat lama Sasuke rindukan.

Tak sanggup menolak, kali ini Hinata mengaku pada hatinya bahwa, dirinya pun sangat merindukan sentuhan bibir pria itu. Setelah saling berpagut, melumat, hisap, dan bermain dengan lidah yang sungguh begitu menggairahkan, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Ia tahu, kalau tidak segera dihentikan, maka dirinya yang akan lebih tersiksa.

"Aku mencintaimu … sekarang tidurlah," ucapnya dengan suara serak dan nafas yang masih memburu. Hinata yang memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal, akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu …" gumamnya di depan dada bidang yang menawarkan kehangatan. Setidaknya, kebahagiaan ini sungguh menghangatkan hati mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke chap ini biar mereka sayang2an dulu yah … kasian dah pada kesiksa sama author yang kejam ini -_- Soalnya chap depan mereka bakal kesiksa lagi (author digebukin reader rame2 -_-)

oya buat nama baby_nya sebenarnya author belum nemu yang cocok buat nama baby SasuHina. Ada yang mau kasih saran nama apa yang cocok? Nemunya malah nama2 cewe mulu. Ntar buka Google lagi deh, cari nama jepang yang keren buat baby SasuHina yang unyu bin ganteng. Oya, adegan ngelahirinnya maaf kalo aneh, itu saia tulis berdasarkan pengalaman saia nonton sinetron-dulu- n Tanya ma bu bidan sebelah. Kan author belum pernah ngerasain. Tapi semoga feel-nya dapet. Kalian juga bisa ngerasain sakitnya jadi Hinata (tetoottt). Kaya pas author nulis, tiba-tiba berasa mules. Hahahaha (lebe)

Big Tanks to"

**Moku-chan**: kenapa kamu selalu terharu baca fic ini say? Yes saia berhasil kalo gitu donk? Maaf ya dah bikin kamu nangis tanpa alasan(senyum tanpa dosa)

**Lavender hime chan**: beneran tegang? Nih dah apdet, kali ini kaya'nya kamu bakalan tegang lagi deh.

**HanYessie3424**: sumpeh, sebenernya saia mang ga bisa buat lemon, makanya di fic in ga ada lemonnya -_- paling Lime doang. Makasih, nih dah apdet wlopun ga kilat.

**Ulva-chan**: dah apdet ni, maksih ^_^

**Wely**: makasih, heppy or ga'nya, tungguin aja chap selanjutnya ya?

**Astia morichan**:Hina selamat kok (huft) kalo Kabu? Masih dipertanyakan nasibnya.

**Lyla Lonyx**: padahal saia ga bakat bikin adegan action, tapi maksih deh kalo seru, author mang hoby banget nyiksa si cantik yang lemah lembut itu. Maaf ya, ni apdetnya lumayan lama.

**Himetarou Ai**: hallo juga ^_^maaf kalo chap ini apdetnya lama.

**Beauty Melody**: Yukio-chan, aku mang tega benget bikin Hina kesiksa. Kalo masalah umurnya yang masih belum cukup, di tempat tinggalku banyak kok seusia gitu dah pada punya anak. Jadi Hina-chan bakal baik-baik aja ^_^. Ya, dibalik sikap Kabu, semoga ada hikmahnya (halah ngaco)

**DeYe**: senangnya bikin orang lain nangis (author psico) ni dah apdet (lelet)

**IndigOnyx**: Ia tenang aja, mereka selamat kok. makasih semangatnya, maaf apdetnya malah satu bulan sesudah idul fitri.

**Crimson 'Jac' Lotus**: ia tenang aje mereka selamat kok. Aku ga tega buat Hina-chan mati muda hehe. Maksih ^_^

**Mamoka**: ia Hina ga mati. Maaf apdetnya ngaret.

**Nekoki**: Aku yang nulis juga ngilu hehe. Jangan lupa komen lagi chap ini ya? Salam kenal juga Neko-chan ^_^. Maaf apdetnya lelet.

**Payung biru**: makasih. Hina selamat kok tenang aja. RnR lagi ya?

**Tiva-qwiensy**: habis lari ya? Hahaha. Maksih dah kasih semangat … aku malah seneng baca komen kamu.

**Amenyx**: Aku juga seneng banget baca komen kamu yang berapi-api. Ya, saia suka bikin reder penasaran. Makanya suka continyu seenak jidat.

**SSasuke23**: ia niatnya mang Hina ngelahirin disamping Sasuke. Kan kasian dah menderita berkepanjangan. Ya, pertanyaan kamu yang lain akan terjawab seiring dengan chap selanjutnya. RnR lagi Ya?

: hallo ursa…aku lagi pengin buat fic yang Hinata hamil saat masih usia remaja. Hehehe. Soalnya, kalo pake Gaara yg jadi org ketiga, aku dah punya dua fic yang pake Gaara sebagai org ketiga. Jadi yang ini khusus pengin yg lain. Hehe kebiasaan ga PD, makanya selalu bilang fic ini gaje -_- makasih… maaf apdetnya lama RnR lagi Ya?

**Sky pea-chan**: dah apdet

**RicaJc**: makasih, makasih, RnR lagi Ya?

**Daisuke**: yang ini dibaca semuanya ya? Moga ga ngebosenin.

**Guest**: maksih, maaf dah apdet ngaret. RnR lagi Ya?

**Pryscil21**: makasih…

**Zaoldyeck13**: jangan diguyur dong… mau dihajar Saskey?(jduaak) hehehe. Maksih semangatnya …

**Pooh**: Nih dah apdet pooh… kamu yang rajin ngirimin PM buat apdet. Selamat membaca ^_^

: Salam kenal juga …maksih, jangan lupa nunggu chap selanjutnya dan RnR lagi…

**Naruto umeko**: makasih, nih mereka dah bersama lagi. ditambah baby yang unyu…

**Sasimi**: salam kenal juga…maksih…dah mau menunggu. Ni dah apdet.

**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu**: salam kenal juga. Maksih dah ngefav fic ini.

**Scarlet**: ia alhamdulilah ya (ala sahrini) mereka berdua baik-baik aja. jangan lupa RnR lagi…^_^

Makasih buat semuanya yang dah mau komen di fic ini. Dan bagi silen reder, makasih juga dah mau baca. Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya Minna…

Salam

-Bird


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of You milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, ada character OC yang jadi anaknya SasuHina dan tentunya warning-warning lainnya.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Musim gugur kali ini menyambut sejumput kebahagiaan yang merekah dalam sanubari dua insan. Setelah lebih dari dua minggu berada dalam rumah sakit pasca melahirkan, akhirnya Hinata kembali menjejakan kakinya dalam mansion Uchiha.

Ada seorang bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. Senyuman tak pernah berhenti terukir setiap kali ia manatap bayinya yang masih terlelap dalam buaian hangatnya.

Sasuke berjalan disampingnya dengan membawa koper kecil. Tak lupa, walaupun ekspresinya datar, tapi mata kelamnya berbinar bahagia.

Sore di musim gugur, kedatangan mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh semua pelayan. Yang kesemuanya sungguh menampakan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa melihat ada seorang bayi mungil dalam dekapan putri bungsu Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut.

Mungkin benak mereka berisi satu pemikiran yang sama. Siapa bayi dalam gendongan Hinata? Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka mulut hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak meraka. Alhasil, mereka hanya dapat memandang punggung Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang manaiki tangga.

"Istirahatlah … kau pasti lelah …" Sasuke berkata pelan, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana …" mata bulan itu menatap penuh tanda tanya melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit tergesa. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria itu kecuali hanya sedikit senyuman kecil yang membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian barusan. Baginya, ada yang lebih penting dari mengurusi Uchiha yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu. Putra kecilnya yang masih saja terlelap tanpa merasa terganggu, walaupun ia baru saja melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh. Hinata memandang sendu putranya –yang belum diberi nama- dengan tatapan bahagia dan senyuman manis yang terus terukir di bibir ranumnya.

.

.

.

"_Aniki_ …"Suara datar nan tenang yang terdengar di ambang pintu membuat Uchiha sulung tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku tebal.

"Kau sudah kembali …" kalimat yang seharusnya bernada tanya itu terdengar tanpa intonasi. Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Sasuke. Namun, kakinya melangkah mendekati sang kakak yang terduduk di kursi rodanya.

"Apa hari ini kau sudah melakukan terapi?" ujarnya sebelum ia duduk dihadapan sang kakak.

"_Hn_, setiap hari aku melakukan terapi. Aku ingin cepat sembuh." Itachi mengamati adiknya yang selalu menampakan ekspresi tenang tak terbaca seperti dirinya. Namun sebagai kakak, walaupun sudah sangat lama ia tak hidup bersama Sasuke, namun kejeliannya dalam membaca ekspresi sang adik tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" imbuhnya lagi yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak bermakna Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat sehingga menghasilkan seringaian dari bibir Itachi. Ia hafal Sasuke –adiknya- sekecil apapun ekspresi yang hadir di wajah tenang tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal melihat seringaian di bibir kakaknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda kakaknya keluar kamar.

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana Sasuke …" Itachi bingung melihat adiknya mendorong kursi rodanya sedikit tergesa. Namun, sekali lagi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Membuat Itachi akhirnya diam dan pasrah.

Sasuke baru menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah berdiri persis di sebuah pintu kamar bercat putih. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu besar tersebut. Seketika, nampaklah seorang wanita muda yang sedang terduduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Itachi diam. Tak ada ekspresi terkejut ataupun lainnya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ …" wanita muda tersebut menengokkan kepalanya melihat orang yang memasuki kamarnya. Mata bulannya memandang kaget melihat ada orang lain yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda.

Pria dewasa yang mempunyai kemiripan hampir sembilan puluh persen dengan pria yang dicintainya. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah goresan di bawah mata dan rambut panjang pria tersebut. Dan tak lupa, sikap tenang yang terlihat begitu berkarisma dan dewasa.

Tidak seperti sikap tenang Sasuke yang lebih terlihat mencekam dan mengintimidasi. Hinata sungguh terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya ia berdiri dan mendekap semakin erat bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa dia …" tatapan teduh Itachi masih tertuju pada seorang wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan tanda tanya besar.

"Dia Hinata. Dan bayi itu adalah anakku," ujar Sasuke datar namun menyiratkan ketegasan. Itachi tetap diam dan tenang. Hinata merona.

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali mendorong kursi roda kakaknya mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Dia kakakku. Uchiha Itachi," dengan suara rendah, Sasuke memperkenalkan kakaknya pada Hinata.

"S-salam kenal, Itachi-_san_ …" ujar Hinata gugup. Pipinya masih merona malu karena ucapan Sasuke barusan dan juga, tatapan mata Itachi yang terus mengarah padanya.

"_Hn_, salam kenal Hyuuga …" ucapan datar Itachi sontak membuat kedua orang tersebut terperanjat. Sasuke belum memberitahukan marga Hinata pada kakaknya. Bagaiamana mungkin Itachi bisa tahu?

"_Hn,_ aku mengenal ayahnya," seperti mengetahui apa yang dua orang itu pikirkan, akhirnya Itachi kembali membuka suaranya.

"Siapa nama anak kalian?" imbuhnya lagi.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke membuka suaranya, "aku belum memberinya nama. Bisakah _Aniki_ yang memberikannya nama? Dia laki-laki." Itachi tetap diam dengan kedua sorot mata kelamnya yang masih tertuju pada makhluk kecil yang mulai menggeliat dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Uchiha Yuuma."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi kembali berbalik hendak keluar ruangan. Sasuke membiarkan kakaknya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Setelah sang kakak pergi, perlahan ia mendekati Hinata. Ditatapnya dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya secara bergantian. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk. Jujur saja, ditatap seperti itu oleh pria yang disukainya sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya. Jadi, rasa canggung dan malu selalu hadir setiap mereka berdekatan seperti saat ini.

"Hei Yuu … kau akan menjadi pria hebat …" ucapan Sasuke menjadi penawar kecanggungan yang efektif. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul pada Sasuke. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi, sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia melihat senyum indah terpatri di bibir ranum kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Pria tua tersebut sedang sibuk mencari ide baru untuk menghancurkan musuh abadinya. Mata ularnya yang terpejam, rahangnya yang terlihat menegang, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras dan tidak dapat diganggu. Selama ini ia tak terkalahkan. Ia selalu sanggup merealisasikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk menghabisi semua musuhnya.

Namun kali ini, -lagi- ia gagal. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha. Sebuah marga terpandang di Konoha yang dulu pernah mengadopsinya. Menganggapnya menjadi anak, namun berakhir dicampakkan –menurutnya.

Kali ini ia harus mencari cara lain yang lebih matang. Ia tidak boleh gagal. Kali ini, semua keturunan Uchiha Fugaku harus mati. Harus!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersenyum di Neraka sekalipun Fugaku … camkan itu …" gumamnya yang disertai seringaian mengerikan.

.

.

.

Berkat usahanya yang gigih, Itachi sudah mulai bisa berjalan lagi. walaupun ia belum mampu berjalan cepat, tapi perkembangan kesehatannya yang pesat membuat Sasuke merasa senang.

Ia terus menatap sang kakak dari ambang pintu yang sedang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari didampingi oleh terapisnya. Setelah puas melihat kakaknya yang sedang berlatih, akhirnya beranjak pergi. Hari ini adalah hari libur. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang mahal dengan Hinata dan juga putra mereka.

Lagi, ia hanya mampu terpaku diujung koridor, saat mata kelamnya menangkap pemandangan indah di balkon. Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah saat seorang wanita tengah membelai buah hatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke tak pernah mampu membayangkan semua itu –dulu. Sejak kecil yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah ayah dan pengasuhnya. Ia tak mengenal belaian seorang ibu ataupun senyuman hangat dari seorang ibu.

"Sasuke-kun … kau sudah bangun?"

Sapaan lembut yang terlontar dari bibir wanitanya membuat Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan seorang bayi dalam buaiannya.

"Hn, aku mencarimu."

"Kau tahu, setiap pagi aku selalu disini," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terus tersungging. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata sebelum ia menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

Mata kelamnya menatap lekat pada makhluk mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam buaian hangat sang ibu. Tak ada yang dapat membaca ekspresi seperti apa yang tergambar dalam wajah tenang nan minim ekspresi tersebut. Mereka saling membisu beberapa saat. Menikmati keromantisan dalam hening.

"Ayo kita menikah," ungkapan singkat Sasuke yang memiliki arti begitu dalam bagi setiap gadis. Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang mendadak diam membisu.

Ia seakan tak mempercayainya, bahwa telinganya akan mendengar kalimat paling sakral –selama ia hidup. Bukannya ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan, Hinata selalu memimpikan bisa bersanding dengan pria yang dicintainya. Membesarkan anak-anak mereka penuh cinta, dan hidup bersama sampai tua.

Harusnya Hinata merasa senang, karena yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah pria yang dicintainya. Harusnya. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba berkelebat bayangan ayah serta kakaknya. Dua orang yang juga sangat dicintainya.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa Sasuke-kun …"

Bukan ia tak mencintai Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Bukan itu alasannya Hinata berani mengatakan kata-kata yang dapat memupuskan harapan mereka berdua.

Sasuke membisu mendengar jawaban yang tak pernah ia perkirakan akan keluar dari bibir wanita terkasih. Ia tak tahu, perasaan macam apa yang sekarang sedang bergemuruh dalam hatinya.

"… setidaknya … sampai ayahku ditemukan dan kakakku kembali pulih," Hinata merona. Secara tak langsung, ia tetap mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke walaupun dengan sedikit syarat.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman samar. Ia tak sanggup memendam kebahagiaanya hanya dalam hati. Alhasil, sebuah senyuman berharga jutaan _yen_ tersungging dibibir seksinya.

"Terimakasih," hanya kalimat itu. Sasuke lebih suka mengekspresikan dengan memeluk erat Hinata dan putranya ketimbang berbicara panjang lebar ataupun berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Dalam hati, Sasuke bertekad ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Ia harus menemukan Hiashi dan melenyapkan Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, diamana ia kalah. Kalah dalam berbagai hal. Sekarang ia hanya mampu terduduk tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya telah pulih, namun jiwanya seakan terkoyak. Tak mampu disembuhkan.

Karena baginya, satu-satunya yang mampu menyembuhkannya hanyalah gadis itu. Gadis bermata _ametyist_ yang sejak beberapa tahun silam mendiami hatinya. Ya, tak ada yang tahu tentang isi hatinya.

Mereka hanya mengenal sosok dirinya sebagai mesin pembunuh ataupun robot yang bekerja dalam kendali tangan Orochimaru. Terlepas dari semua itu, jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya tetaplah manusia biasa. Manusia yang mempunyai hati dan dapat mencintai. Tidak ada yang salah, karena ia mencintai wanita tersebut.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Salahkan, orang yang merebut wanita itu dari tangannya. Ya, salahkan Uchiha Sasuke! Laki-laki itu yang menghancurkan jiwanya. Mengambil Hinata darinya tanpa permisi. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke harus mati! Laki-laki itu harus membayar semuanya.

Dalam gelapnya dan membaranya hati, berkelebat dalam ingatannya, paras ayu nan sendu, sebuah senyuman manis dan suara lembut yang mengusik kebahagiaan jiwa. Selalu seperti itu. Kabuto akan tersenyum dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang ia bangun bersama Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan luas yang begitu terang oleh cahaya lampu, berkumpulah beberapa orang yang sedang menyusun stategi dan berbagi informasi. Setelah bekerja keras selama beberapa minggu. Akhirnya anak buah Sasuke menemukan persembunyian Orochimaru. Sang pimpinan hanya diam dengan tatapan tajam. Menandakan bahwa ia menyimak semua informasi yang diutarakan oleh anak buahnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan keseriusan dan mengatur stategi, akhirnya dicapailah kesepakatan. Sasuke menyeringai membayangkan musuh utamanya, musnah dengan cara paling keji. Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah berubah. Sisi liar dalam dirinya tetaplah ada. Dimana ia akan merasa sangat puas melihat kematian orang yang dibencinya dengan sadis didepan matanya.

.

.

.

Surai hitamnya berkibar saat _obsidian_ kelam namun meneduhkan, menatap hamparan hijau yang membentang dihadapannya. Usianya yang tak lagi muda, tidak memudarkan garis-garis kecantikan yang masih terpatri diwajahnya.

Wanita itu tak pernah menyesali kecantikan yang dianugerahkan _Kami-sama_ padanya. Walaupun ia selalu berfikir –dulu- karena itulah yang membawa bencana dalam kehidupannya. Karena kecantikannya lah yang membuat ia harus berpisah dengan semua orang yang dikasihinya.

Hingga disinilah akhirnya. Terasingkan dalam hiruk pikuknya kehidupan. Namun setidaknya, kesepian dan luka hatinya sedikit terobati dengan kehadiran berpuluh-puluh anak-anak yang tak memiliki keluarganya.

Ia sadar, sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada putranya. Terutama putra bungsunya. Ia meninggalkan mereka saat si bungsu belum sanggup membedakan warna.

Kejamkah ia sebagai seorang ibu? Pantaskah ia menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ibu? Sedangkan ia sadar, hanya menabur luka bagi kedua anak yang dilahirkannya.

Tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata gelapnya. Rasa rindu yang tak pernah ia hiraukan menggunung bertumpuk memenuhi setiap bagian dalam hatinya. Dalam diamnya, ia selalu berdoa semoga diujung hidupnya sekalipun, ia masih diberi kesempatan bertemu dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Walaupun seperti hanya kemustahilan baginya.

.

.

.

Paras cantiknya makin terlihat dewasa saat dirinya menyandang sebagai seorang ibu. Ya, walaupun usianya baru akan menginjak tujuhbelas tahun, namun tidak akan ada yang menyangka usianya masih begitu belia.

Hyuuga Hinata semakin nampak anggun dan matang. Mungkin karena jalan hidupnya yang tak semulus remaja pada umunya. Entahlah, namun Hinata tak pernah menyesali jalan hidup yang sudah ia tempuh. Baginya, walaupun ia tak pernah bisa berjalan dan tertawa bersama sahabat ditengah keramaian kota, berburu pernak-pernik dan pakaian terbaru, ataupun kesalon, Hinata tak pernah menyesalinya.

Masa mudanya yang terenggut sekalipun, tak jadi soal untuknya. Baginya, Yuuma dan Sasuke adalah hidupnya yang paling indah. Dan akan lebih sempurna lagi seandainya ayah dan kakaknya ada disini. Ya, Hinata percaya, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti bersama.

Pasti! Dan saat itu datang, maka Hinata akan senang hati menerima pinangan Sasuke untuk hidup bersama. Membayangkan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar membuat pipi _chibby-_nya merona. Dimana dengan wajah datar nan tenang, pemuda Uchiha itu melamarnya. Sungguh tidak romantic, tapi Hinata menyukaianya. Hinata menyukai Sasuke yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hanya dua hari ia meninggalkan kediamannya, tapi serasa bertahun-tahun. Waktu begitu lambat saat dirinya jauh dari Hinata dan putranya. Rasanya memang sungguh menyiksa, namun Sasuke menyukainya.

Sudah begitu lama ia tak pernah merasakan rindu menggebu pada seorang wanita. Tanpa diminta, otaknya menggali sebuah ingatan yang sekarang malah membuatnya ingin tertawa miris.

Dimana ia pernah merasa rindu dengan seorang wanita yang terlarang baginya. Ya, seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Selama hidupnya, ia hanya pernah dua kali mengatakan cinta pada wanita. Walaupun selama ini –sebelum ada Hinata- ia selalu dikelilingi wanita yang mendamba cintanya. Namun bagi Sasuke cukup memperlalukan mereka dengan 'satu malam saja'. Tidak ada perasaan yang mengiringi permainannya.

Persetan dengan mereka yang mungkin akan tergila-gila padanya sesudahnya. Namun sekarang ia sadar, bahwa cinta yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata. Dialah wanita yang menawarkan dahaganya selama ini.

Wanita mungil itu menjelma bagai seorang malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari lubang kegelapan tak bertepi. Lemah lembutnya menghancurkan segala kebengisan dan keliarannya. Begitu halus nan pelan merasuki hatinya. Sampai ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona teduh sang gadis Hyuuga.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang mampu menolongnya. Karena ia sendiri sudah berputus asa dengan hidupnya dulu yang terselubung kabut kebinasaan. Ia sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun yang mengerti hatinya yang luka. Luka yang semakin menumpuk saat ia harus kehilangan Itachi dan wanita terkasihnya.

"Kau akan terus duduk atau masuk kedalam menemui Hinata dan anakmu?" suara Suigetsu yang nyaring sanggup mengembalikannya dalam kenyataan. Sasuke yang memang selalu berpembawaan tenang, terlalu sulit mengorek 'apa yang sedang ia pikirkan'. Alhasil, Suigetsu malas bertanya pada sahabat sekaligus atasannya tersebut, perihal -apa yang tengah dipikirkan.

"Pergilah ke kantor sekarang juga. Kau menggantikanku untuk rapat dengan Jiraiya," tukas Sasuke datar sebelum berlalu memasuki mansionnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya melimpahkan pekerjaanmu padaku! Aku juga lelah Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu jengkel. Melupakan bahwa Sasuke adalah atasan yang seharusnya ia hormati.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa suara, hanya tatapan matanya yang bagaikan elang pemangsa, sudah cukup membungkam mulut Suigetsu. Seketika tampang kesalnya sirna sebelum pemuda bergigi runcing itu berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Apa semuanya baik?" tanya Sasuke saat kakinya baru saja menginjak mansionnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Sasuke-_sama_," jawab Ebisu sopan.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Sasuke menaiki tangga dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah Hinata dan Uchiha Yuuma putra kecilnya. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat pintu berdaun dua itu semakin dekat. Perlahan, telapak tangan kekarnya menarik handlenya dan seketika aroma lavender lembut menguar dari kamar yang tirainya sudah terbuka.

Waktu memang baru menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Namun Sasuke paham betul akan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang suka bangun pagi. Tak nampak Hinata diruangan besar itu, kecuali putranya yang masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjang. Suara gemericik air menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menghuni kamar mandi.

Perlahan, Sasuke duduk dipinggir ranjang. Matanya nampak memandang sendu pada putra kecilnya yang terlelap. Sakuke tidak pernah memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu pada orang lain. Ia selalu mampu melindungi dan menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

Mata kelam itu tersenyum saat perlahan putranya menggeliat karena kulit sensitifnya bersinggungan dengan tangannya yang sedikit kasar dan dingin. Yuuma begitu mirip dengannya. Namun pipi _chubby_–nya seperti Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum bangga saat membayangkan putra kecilnya akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan hebat melebihi dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun …" panggilan lembut tersebut sontak membuat senyuman langka itu sedikit surut. Namun saat matanya kembali bersirobok dengan mata bulan nan teduh, senyuman itu kembali terkembang. Begitu tipis, namun Hinata tahu, Sasuke tersenyum untuknya.

"Kapan pulang?"

"Hn, baru saja."

Hinata mendekat. Rambutnya yang basah tergulung rapi dibalik handuk putih. Sedangkan tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut kimono mandi berwarna ungu muda. Sungguh penampilan sederhana yang malah membuat Sasuke terpesona. Kecantikan alami yang menenangkan. Kecantikan yang bukan didatangkan dari berlapis _make up_ tebal diwajahnya. Segalanya yang tercetak dalam tubuhnya adalah ukiran _Kami-sama_ yang begitu sempurna. Bibir penuhnya yang memerah alami tanpa polesan lipstick, mata bulatnya dengan bulu mata nan panjang lentik yang melindunginya, pipi chubby-nya yang selalu merona, hidung mancungnya, dan senyuman malu-malunya. Terlebih lagi, sesuatu dibalik kimono mandinya. _Ugh! _

Sekarang Sasuke tahu, satu alasan lagi, mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Hinata sungguh cantik.

Hinata tak sadar bahwa pria yang sedang menatapnya intens, tengah terpesona padanya. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah Hinata berhenti. Namun tanpa disangkanya, lengan kekar Sasuke terulur dan melingkari pinggangnya yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terjatuh diatas pangkuan Sasuke. Hinata tersentak kaget, ia berusaha melepaskan diri setelah ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu menyakitkan.

"S-sasuke …"

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku?" pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku merindukanmu …" ujarnya lagi tepat ditelinga Hinata. Nafas hangatnya, suaranya yang berat sungguh membuat Hinata merinding. Apalagi saat hidung mancung tersebut menggesek leher jenjangnya, sungguh membuat Hinata diam tak berkutik.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Menikmati kebersamaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya yang mendekap Hinata erat dalam pangkuannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata mulai gelisah saat Sasuke mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"S-sasuke … a-aku harus ganti baju …" tukas Hinata pelan mencoba menghindar dan melepaskan diri. Namun tak ada respon dari pria dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun … aku kedinginan ... Jadi biarkan aku bergati pakaian …" ujarnya lagi. Tanpa disangkanya, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn," sahutnya pelan dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan leher Hinata. Tubuh mungil Hinata memang hampir terlindung dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja, perbedaan tubuh mereka begitu jauh. Hinata terlalu mungil bagi dirinya yang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan lumayan besar.

Lelah memberontak, akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia duduk diam dan membiarkan pria yang dicintainya memeluknya erat. Serasa begitu nyaman terlindungi saat tubuh mungilnya terkungkung dalam tubuh besar Sang pemuda Uchiha.

"S-sasuke … bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka terperangkap dalam keheningan beberapa lama.

"Hn, apapun. Kecuali-"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya guna menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Pandangan mata mutiaranya mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu harus meneruskan ucapannya.

" –menyuruhku melepaskanmu," imbuhnya pelan diiringi sebuah kecupan lembut dibibir Hinata. Sontak Hinata yang tak akan mengira ciuman paginya tercuri oleh Sasuke, membuat pipi putihnya terlukis semburat merah yang menjadikannya semakin mempesona dimata Sang Uchiha.

Setelah terpupus dari keterkejutannya, Hinata mengulas senyum simpul. Seolah ia begitu terharu dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Betapa Uchiha bungsu tersebut begitu menginginkannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah meminta hal seperti itu," ujar Hinata pelan. Kedua tangan mungilnya perlahan merambat dan memeluk Sang Uchiha erat. Pandangan mereka bersirobok. _Pearl_ dan _onyx_.

"Akan kuingat," ada jeda sejenak saat _onyx_ kelamnya seakan terkunci dalam keindahan sang bulan. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" imbuhnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari mata Hinata. Wanita muda tersebut merasa begitu gugup dengan jarak mereka yang begitu tipis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi percayalah, Hinata seakan tak pernah terbiasa dengan kedekatan seperti ini.

"A-aku … ingin Neji-_nii_ dipindahkan perawatannya di Jepang. B-bolehkan?" ucap Hinata sedikit takut. Ia tahu, selama si pembuat onar belum diringkus, maka hidupnya dan juga kakaknya belumlah aman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata seakan tak sanggup membendung kerinduannya pada kakak satu-satunya tersebut.

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari mimik wajah Sasuke yang datar. Hal itu sungguh membuat Hinata berdebar mananti jawaban.

"Hn, aku akan menghubungi Kakashi dan menyuruhnya membawa kakakmu kembali ke Jepang," jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke sungguh melegakannya.

Mata hitam itu terus saja menatapnya. Namun seakan semua informasi tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkunci rapat dalam pusaran hitam tersebut. Hinata sadar, untuk saat ini ia belumlah mampu membaca raut wajah Sang terkasih yang selalu nampak datar dan begitu lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi.

Ya, mungkin ia akan butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa memahami 'ekspresi' seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata mengurai senyum lebarnya. Ia bahagia. Senyuman yang sudah begitu lama tak pernah menghiasi wajah ayunya.

.

.

.

Dulu ataupun sekarang Itachi Uchiha tetaplah manusia yang lebih menyukai kesendirian. Seakan kesunyian adalah teman yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Namun, siapa yang tahu, dalam 'kesunyian' ia mempunyai hati yang hangat. Sehangat mentari.

Walaupun ia jarang mengumbar senyum seperti adiknya, namun senyumannya mampu membuat siapapun lupa berkedip. Hangat dan terkesan ramah. Itulah sebenarnya Uchiha Itachi.

Segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, membuat semua orang kagum, menghormatinya dan menyukainya. Tapi ini tetaplah kehidupan. Dimana semuanya tidak akan pernah berjalan lurus dan sesuai yang diinginkan. Begitu juga hidup Itachi. Ditengah karir gemilangnya sebagai penerus perusahaan bergengsi di Jepang, cobaan besar melandanya. Cobaan yang menjungkirbalikkan tatanan hidupnya.

Mengantarkannya pada penderitaan batin serta fisik. Ia terpuruk dan hampir saja menyerah, seandainya tidak ada Sasuke dalam ingatan terakhirnya. Sasuke satu-satunya peninggalan Ayah tercintanya. Adik yang harus dijaga sampai titik darah terakhirnya.

Itachi adalah sosok yang begitu mencintai adiknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga dan membuat Sasuke senang. Memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Selama hidupnya Itachi selalu mengalah pada Sasuke. Ia lebih mementingkan Sasuke ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Hanya satu hal yang tidak ia berikan pada Sasuke saat adiknya meminta 'sesuatu' darinya.

Karena, 'sesuatu' yang diinginkan adiknya adalah satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar dan menghela nafas saat kepenatan hidup menyerangnya. Hanya itu yang dimilikinya sebagai penyemangat hidup. Ia akan memberikan segalanya pada Sasuke kecuali 'satu hal tersebut'.

Itachi tahu saat itu, Sasuke masihlah remaja berusia enambelas tahun. Remaja labil yang masih berubah-ubah dalam pendirian maupun hati. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Itachi percaya bahwa adiknya tersebut akan melupakan keinginannya.

"_Aniki_ …"

Suara datar tersebut membawa Itachi kembali dari penyelamannya di masa lalu. Ia berbalik. Menemukan adiknya berdiri diambang pintu dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Itachi tahu ini tengah malam, dan ia juga tahu, bahwa adiknya akan pergi untuk sesuatu yang penting. Pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun tersebut mendorong kursi rodanya pelan menjauhi jendela. Mata kelamnya menatap sang adik dengan tenang tanpa secuilpun suara yang ia perdengarkan.

"… aku akan memulai misi malam ini," Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Berdiri beberapa langkah didepan kakaknya.

Itachi masih menahan ucapannya. Ekspresinya datar, seakan tak ada tanggapan apapun darinya. Ia hanya memandang lekat sosok dewasa adiknya. Ia sadar, Sasuke dewasa bukan karena didikannya. Sasuke yang mandiri dan mampu memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan bijak dan matang walaupun kadang masih mengedepankan arogansi dan keegoisan -sifatnya. Ada baiknya saat itu ia tak ada disamping Sasuke. Sehingga adiknya tersebut mampu tumbuh menjadi pria hebat yang tidak tergantung padanya.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

"_Hn_, aku yakin _Aniki_ … kurasa terlalu lama membuang waktu membiarkan mereka berkeliaran bebas itu tidak baik," ujarnya dengan suara dalam. Mereka saling terdiam sebelum Sasuke menambahkan kata-katanya lagi, "selama aku pergi, jaga Hinata dan Yuuma untukku."

"_Hn_, aku percaya, saat kau meminta Konan padaku, kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan hatimu," Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman ramahnya. Entah kenapa Sang kakak membelokkan bembicaraan mengenai masa lalu.

"Waktu itu aku hanyalah remaja berusia enambelas tahun. Walaupun begitu, aku memang bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Konan, _Aniki_." Sasuke mencoba mengakui segalanya sekarang. Saat tak ada lagi kemarahan dalam hatinya.

Ya, Sasuke ingat saat dengan arogannya, ia yang baru enambelas tahun meminta tunangan kakaknya menjadii kekasihnya.

Waktu itu, ia mencintai Konan yang menjelma bagaikan seorang malaikat yang menghangatkan hidupnya yang sepi. Menjadi seorang ibu, teman, bahkan guru yang mau membimbingnya. Kebersamaan mereka yang intens menimbulkan benih-benih cinta pada Sasuke remaja yang tak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada.

Sasuke remaja yang kesepian dan tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang seorang wanita yang bisa ia sebut sebagai 'ibu'. Dan kehadiran Konan ditengah hidupnya, menimbulkan rasa yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun. Dan sifat egois yang dimilikinya memaksa ia ingin memiliki Konan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Ya, tapi Konan tidak pernah mencintaimu," balas Itachi. Tentu saja, Konan hanya menganggapnya adik. Tidak lebih!

"Aku tahu … dalam hatinya hanya ada kakak. Seperti Hinata … aku tahu, dalam hatinya hanya ada aku," ujarnya lagi dengan seringaian menggoda. Mengingat masa lalu membuat dirinya tahu tentang kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Hn, kau terlalu percaya diri dengan ucapanmu _baka otoutou_," balasnya. Tak lupa seringaian seksi tandingan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha …" balasnya.

Sedetik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke segera membaca pesan yang terpampang dalam layar ponselnya.

"Tigapuluh menit lagi persiapan akan selesai," ucapnya lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Aku pergi."

Itachi hanya diam menatap punggung lebar adiknya yang bergerak menjauhi lensa matanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk membantu dan melindungi adiknya. Walaupun ia masih sakit, tetapi pantang untuknya berdiam diri dan membiarkan adiknya berjuang sendirian.

.

.

.

Pria berjaket hitam itu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak hampir diujung koridor rumahnya. Kesunyian malam membuat langkahnya mengetuk-ngetuk dilantai. Dan saat tangannya membuka pintu besar tersebut, nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur. Ia berjalan mendekat. Menghampiri sebuah ranjang besar yang menampung dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Mata kelamnya memandang sendu dua sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap. Seorang wanita muda dan bayi mungil disampingnya. Tangan kekarnya terulur dan mengelus pelan surai indigo yang tergerai diatas bantal. Jari-jari rampingnya menyusuri pipi putih sang wanita tercinta. Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat. Ia kecupi semua bagian wajah Sang wanita dengan sayang.

"Hinata … aku pergi. Kuharap, kau mau menungguku pulang." _'dengan senyumanmu'. _Ia menatap Sang buah hati yang tertidur begitu damai, "jaga Yuuma," jari-jarinya berpindah menyentuh pipi lembut putranya, "jadilah anak yang baik selama _Tou-san_ pergi," bisiknya terdengar seperti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mampu memberikan perpisahan yang semestinya. Karena Sasuke tidak ingin melihat air mata Hinata kembali tumpah. Ia tak tahu, apakah masih sanggup menjanjikan keselamatan pada Hinata saat gadis itu bertanya padanya. Karena misinya kali ini mempertaruhkan nyawa. Alhasil, ia lebih memilih membohongi Hinata. Dan berpamitan saat Sang wanita terbuai mimpi.

"Aku mencintai kalian …" ucapnya sebelum langkahnya menghilang dalam kegelapan koridor.

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan dibantai! Author baru saja kehilangan mood nulis. Seandainya ga baca ripiu kalian yang membuat author mengerahkan energy semangatnya kembali, tentulah sekarang author masih terbuai dengan kemalasan hahaha. Ripiu kalian sungguh-sungguh membantu. Arigatou semua … ^_^

Dua chap lagi pic ini tamat. Cos banyak banget yang nanyain kapan fic ni tamat. Okelah, daripada kalian bosen nunggu kapan fict ini tamat, alhasil author kasih bocorannya. Hahahaha. Aku juga bosen bgt yang nulis -_-

Bales ripiu dulu:** I Love Moku: **Jawabanmu dah ada diatas, semoga waktu baca chap ini kamu ga nangis lagi ^_^. **IndigOnyx**: tunggu aja ya? Kapan mereka nongol. Sayangnya aku kena WB -_-. **Uchihyu chan**: tunggu aja ya?aku lagi gam au bocorin ^_^. **Rihnah**: jawabannya ada di atas. **Crimson 'Jac'** **Lotus**: maaf apdetnya g kilat -_- RnR lagi ya?. **DeYe**: maksih dah mau kasih ide nama, tpi entah kenapa aku penginnya Yuuma. Klo Kiseki dah sering dipake walopun artinya mang bagus ^_^ RnR lagi ya?. **Mamoka**: hinata ga aku sakitin, Cuma aku bikin was-was, hahaha. **Finestabc**: terimaksih ^_^. **Wely**: makasih dah teraduk-aduk krn baca fic ini ^_^, sayangnya Hinata kyaknya masih aku siksa hahaha (smirk). **Payung** **biru**: baby-nya emang unyu bgt kaya authornya (hoekkkk). **NaughtyHinata**: sayangnya aku g bisa bisa lomon hehehe. RnR lagi ya? **Astia morichan**: iya masih ada konflik. Maksih RnR lagi y? **ulva-chan**: maksih ^_^ RnR lagi ya? **SSasuke 23**: makasih ^_^ sayangnya mereka belum nikah -_- dan maaf karena apdetnya lama RnR lagi ya? **Tiffani uciha**: ha? Pendek?kalo chap ini udah panjang belom? Author ga kuat klo langsung nulis 2chap skaligus hehehe. RnR lagi ya? **nyit2bininyatabi**: makasih dah tegang bersama author yg nulis -_- RnR lgi ^_^ **HanYessy3424**: makasih dah kasih saran ^_^ maaf ya, apdetnya ngaret RnR lagi y? **Hanazono Suzumiya**: makasih, ga bisa janji apdet kilat -_- RnR lagi ya? **Nobi's**: makasih RnR lagi ya? **Tiva-qwiensy**: makasih dah kasih saran, tapi paman Itachi yg dah kasih nama keponakannya, hehehe. RnR lagi y? **Akinari Yamawaki**: maf g bisa apdet kilat, smoga msih mau nungguin, RnR lagi ya? **n**: iya, kbetulan sama ma gol darah Suigetsu hehehe. **Lavender hime** **chan**: makasih ^_^ penyiksaannya mang belum selesai sih +_+ (author kejam). **Pooh**: busyet!pertanyaannya banyak amat, akan ketemu jawabannya nanti. Ikuti terus kelanjutannya ya?hehehe. **Guest**: makasih ^_^ **Zaoldyeck13**: hehehe, kata bu bidan sebelah, klo org melahirkan kan biasanya kehabisan tenaga, dan minuman manis spt teh manis itu bsa mengembalikan tenaga, hehehe RnR lagi ya? **Beauty Melody:** makasih, maf apdetnya ngaret. RnR lgi y?: **Indigo Mitha-chan**: maf apdetnya msih setia menunggu. **Nekoki**: iya mang udah mau tamat, tpi konfliknya lom selesai. Hehehe makasih ya dah mendoakan aku ^_^ RnR lagi ya? **Dewi Natalia**: hahaha, kamu bisa aja, Sui bakal ma siapa ya? Dia itu playboy lho?ckckck akan aku usahakan bikin Itachi bhgia. RnR lagi ya? **Akido**: maf baru apdet -_- **WatchFang**: salam kenal juga ^_^ tinggal 2 chap lgi ky'nya tamat. Makasih ya RnR lagi jgn lupa. **Miroku Sasu**: makasih +_+ **sabaku no uchiha**: maf apdet lama. **Litle Claris-chan: Himeka-Chan,** ** , isararies**: makasih ^-^

**Maaf yang login. Kalo saya ga pernah bales via PM. Jujur saja, saya buka FFN kalo hanya mau ngaplod fic aja.**

Arigatou

Salam

-Bird


End file.
